Choices
by xXTatertottXx
Summary: Ailish, an imprint of one of the wolves, realizes she has fallen in love with him - will he reject her or will he be ecstatic that they’ll be together? If everything works out, will something terrible and heartbreaking happen in the end?
1. Breaking Up

_A/N: This is my first fanfic, so I would love to hear your honest and thoughtful comments - they will be appreciated! The first few chapters are to just start off the story, so they aren't written as well as the later on ones...just a heads up._

**Summary:** _Years after Breaking Dawn, this is a story told from one of the imprints of one of the seven new werewolves in the Quileute Werewolf pack. __  
__Ailish, the imprint, realizes she has fallen in love with her best friend - will he reject her or will he be more than ecstactic that they will be together? If everything works out, will something terrible and heartbreaking happen in the end? If there are so many Choices for her, will she be able to cope and handle the sticky-situations?_

**Disclaimer:** _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._ PrefaceI walked to the end of the cliff and looked down to the sea below. He promised he would always be with me, god dammit! There was no point in living if he wasn't with me. I jumped off the cliff, falling into the water, not bothering to hold my breath as I slowly sunk to the bottom of the ocean. Chapter 1

As I walked into the freezing winter night, I thought about what I would tell him.

Maybe I would say I was moving to Africa.

Lame.

Maybe I would tell him he held no attraction for me anymore. Ha! So wrong! Steve was probably the most handsome and unpredictable guy I'd ever met. And when I say unpredictable I mean that you would never expect a guy like Steve, popular jock of the school, to be sweet, sensible, and caring. But he always did catch me off guard occasionally with his constantly changing mood swings. I mean yeah sure once in a while he would have a few too many drinks and he might be hardcore and rude, but only I knew that he could be my perfect kind of guy. I loved him. Until I met ~gulp~ Taylor.

I can't help who I feel for. Taylor just suddenly came into my life and took over and I barely had a choice. Taylor is just so irresistible. It's not like he's popular or abusive to try to keep you in the relationship. His eyes were like a beautiful mysterious lullaby keeping you locked there. You never want to look away. You never want to let go.

Gosh, here I go again distracting myself. I need to focus on what I'm going to say to a handsome 17 year old with wavy bronze hair and baby blue eyes.

I better tell him the truth. Don't I owe him a good explanation of why I would be breaking up with him when our relationship was going perfectly? I would just tell him I have feelings for another guy and that I don't think it's fair to him that I keep seeing him.

Maybe he won't even come tonight, hopefully, I mean he is 30 minutes late. But I knew why. He called me and told me that his car broke down.

While sitting in front of the Italian restaurant I remembered what the name was: Bella Notte, which means Beautiful Night. I laughed, it wasn't even close to a beautiful night. It was freezing out here, but that's just probably because I let my sister dress me in these skimpy clothes of hers. Huge mistake.

"Ailish!"  
I sighed deeply, it was him.

"I'm so sorry I was late! I knew that stupid car was gonna break down one day! Let's get inside. We better hurry; my reservations were at 7:30. What time is it?"

"7:47"

"Aw, shit."

I cleared my throat.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I meant 'aw shoot'!"

I laughed weakly as we walked in. I was freezing. I wished he'd offer me his jacket, but that would be asking too much considering the fact that I was breaking up with him tonight.

I shivered and he looked at me with a sense of understanding.

"Oh 'shoot' your cold. Here, take my jacket."

I couldn't it was way too much to ask from him.

"No, that's alright, I'm not that cold."

Too late. His jacket was already on my shoulders. Monday at school I'm gonna talk to him about insisting way too much. Monday? I'm pathetic, I thought I was gonna break up with him tonight.

When we walked in, there was no seating hostess to be seen and the place was deserted. Hm, how strange.

We were sitting on the benches in the restaurant talking nonchalantly for about 10 minutes before Steve snapped.

"Hello? Where the hell are the seating people in this damn place? I thought it was a 5 star restaurant!

"Let's just go back. I don't have any patience with poor service," Steve yelled loudly.

A pretty woman emerged from the side door, "Can I help you 'sir'? She said the last word menacingly.

"Yeah, actually you can. We need a table for 2, a private booth, if you can arrange that."

W-o-w. I just noticed he looked amazing. His wavy bronze hair was longer, well atleast looked longer than usual. And his muscles were perfect, although you could barely see them underneath his blue pin striped shirt, which was too loosely worn for my taste. But, his jeans were tightly worn, which made him look extremely sexy.

I saved his eyes for last; while taking him in like I always did. While staring into those beautiful baby blue eyes I always went to my happy place.

"Certainly, right this way."

As she led us to our table, I noticed Steve was sweating. Weird. Steve never sweated unless he was nervous for a football game or he didn't study for a test good enough (his old man would always be on his butt about how if he didn't get a scholarship to college for football, grades would be the only other way in). Like I said, unpredictable.

We sat down at our booth and I was deep in thought. I never noticed I was staring him down, until I suddenly realized it. Oops, he must feel self-conscious. I bit my lip and turned away.

Wait, he was staring me down too. Now I felt self-conscious.

"You sure look beautiful tonight," Steve said coolly

What? Me? No way, why was he looking at me that way; like ~gulp~ he loved me.

This was gonna be harder than I thought.

"Thanks. You do too." I snorted 'You do too'? What was wrong with me?

He laughed, "Thanks I guess." He smiled and winked at me.

"Hello! My name is Wendy and I'll be your server tonight! Can I get you two anything?" Wow, she sure liked to smile a lot.

Steve gestured towards me; such a gentleman, "I'll have a…Dr. Pepper."

"Make that two," Steve said in his flirtatious voice

"Alright! I'll be right back!" Gosh, she was still smiling.

Under my breath I mumbled, "Don't hurry back."

"So, what's good here?" I said casually

"Have no idea. Never been here." His voice was a little shaky

"Oh"

"Yeah so I asked you out tonight because I have to get something off my chest."

"K, shoot"

"Well…wait smiley the waitress is coming back." He grinned the smile he knew I couldn't resist.

I would've laughed but my stomach suddenly felt queasy.

"Here you are, two Dr. Peppers! Anything else I can get y…"

"Nope we're good. I'll call you back when we're ready."

"Okay!" she was still smiling as she practically skipped away

Oh, I felt terrible. I was dizzy and I had a splitting headache. And my stomach felt like someone kicked me in it.

I knew why I felt like this: 1. I get overly stressed out about everything and especially about tonight with what I was going to do. 2. I took Tylenol for my splitting headache today. I could never quite get down Tylenol. What was I thinking? I would probably throw up right then and there.

Steve looked up at me smiling, then his smile turned down at the edges, "Ail you don't look so good. Maybe you should go to the restroom. Do you need me to carry you there?"

"No, I'm fine, I'll be right back"

I ran to the restroom as fast as I could, but running was practically walking  
for me while I was sick. Steve was right at my side in an instant and picked me up  
and ran to the restroom.

Uh oh, motion sickness…  
I threw up all over the ground. Thank God it didn't splat all over Steve, it would've ruined his night even worse. Atleast I didn't throw up that much.

I felt terrible. Right now I felt even worse than before I threw up, not because I had to throw up more, but because Steve was holding me like never before. He was stroking my hair and caressing my back like, he loved me and wanted to be with me forever. It felt like this moment would never end until the stupid, smiley waitress walked by and saw the throw up all over the ground.

"What happened? Honey did you get sick?" It was the first time I hadn't seen her smile

I sniffled, and I just realized I was crying, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Um, I'll clean this up, uh Wendy. Go back to wherever you go on your break. I'll just need a mop."

"Are you sure about that? We can get the janitor to come immediately."

"I'm positive. Now a mop, please?" His voice sounded strained

"Sure," and she walked away

I knew that I couldn't break up with him tonight. This moment was just too perfect for me to end it. I couldn't imagine my life without him now.

I looked into his baby blue eyes with my watery hazel green eyes, and I  
wanted to kiss him so badly. His lips and face looked so soft and tender. He reminded me of…Taylor.

I looked away from him. Every time I thought of Taylor it made me feel guilty that I was with Steve. Even though Taylor had given me a choice and said whomever I chose would be my own decision and as long as it made me happy he would never be angry with me.

Steve pulled my face back to his to look into his eyes and I turned away again. I would've kissed him, but I probably had bad breath because of me throwing up.

"I had better get to the bathroom to, uh, freshen up."

"Yeah, good idea. I'd better go get the mop, It doesn't seem like that waitress is gonna get it."

I felt awkward and I'm sure he did too, looking at each other like this but I turned my head and walked away. I wanted to hurry to bathroom; I probably looked like hell.

When I walked in, it smelled terrible. I suspected someone was in here, so I kept quiet; I didn't want to embarrass the person.

Uh, I hated motion activated sinks. Oh well.

I started to wash my hands and splash water on my face, when I heard a knock at the door. I guessed it was Steve. Before I went to open the door, I gargled some water just in case. When I opened the door I couldn't believe who it was. Taylor? What was he doing here? Shocked, I tried to hug him, but he pushed me away. Unthinkingly I tried to hug him again, but he still pushed me away. I wondered what was wrong with him. I tried to ask him, but I couldn't find my voice.

"Ailish," he said with much sadness in his voice, "How could you? I give you freedom to choose whoever you want and this is how you repay me?"

"Well, just like you said, you gave me freedom and I took it. I don't know what to say, Taylor. I love you. I love him. I'm confused."

"Don't be 'cuz there's only two options: 1. come with me. 2. stay with him."

"But I can't make a choice yet! I still haven't decided, why are you pressuring me like this?" Agony was obvious in my voice, but I hid it; didn't want him to see my weakness

"Because I love you. I want you. Right now."

"I want you too but…"

"No. I can't take it anymore. You have to choose. Now."

I couldn't think straight. My heart was beating so hard I could hear it in my eardrums. Blood rushed to my cheeks. He knows I can't be put on the spot like this.

What do I do? Who do I choose?

"That's a long enough pause to know who you chose. Goodbye, Ailish. I will always love you." His eyes were full of tears while he walked solemnly away

At seeing him almost crying, I started balling, "NO! Taylor, come back, please! I choose you! I love you!"

He disappeared past the corner and I was on my knees hyperventilating. I started hearing faint voices from far away that sounded like, "Honey? You okay? Wake up." But after that, I blacked out.

I woke up in my room. How the hell did I get here?

My Mom was laying on the end of my bed, probably waiting for me to wake up. She heard me moan and sat directly up and looked at me with sadness in her eyes. I hope she didn't know what happened with Taylor. I gulped. I didn't want to know either but his grim expression when he left kept coming back into my head and his last words kept repeating over and over again: "Goodbye, Ailish. I will always love you."

I looked at my Mom and said, "What happened? How did I get here?"

"Well you were in the restaurant and you were running to the bathroom because you felt sick or something like that and then you tripped over the stairs and hit your head pretty darn hard. You've got a bump on your head the size of a baseball."

I touched it and cried out in pain. Geez, the bump was big.

"So wait, after that I blacked out?"

"Yup. Steve drove you back here 'cuz he knows I used to be a nurse. So here you are."

Realization hit me. Taylor never left me! He never said any of those hurtful words to me and his pained expression never happened! I laughed. He was  
probably sitting at home on his couch eating a bag of Cheetos watching SpongeBob like the little kid he is.

Mom looked at me questioningly, wondering why I laughed.

"So is Steve still here?" I hoped he wasn't. I didn't want him to see me like this.

"No he left at around 10:30." 10:30? What time was it?

"What time is it?"

"Uh," she looked at the clock, "12:44"

Crap. I missed my show, "Oh"

"Yeah. I don't know if you wanna see him, but Taylor's here."

"Yeah! Why didn't you tell me before?"

I jumped out of bed but immediately fell back. Woah head rush.  
"Hey you need to rest. Sit down."

"Only if you bring Taylor in here."

"Okay, okay! So pushy." She walked out of the room mumbling something that sounded like 'If I didn't know better, Taylor is more than her best friend.'

Realization hit me again. Steve was never holding me like that. Or was he? Maybe while he was carrying me to his car he was? I don't know. I don't care. I just want Taylor. And Taylor only. All I know is that I love Taylor and I want him right here. Right now. Forever.


	2. The Truth

**Chapter 2**

I was waiting. Twisting my fingers in and out over and over again didn't make me any calmer. I started biting my nails. Good, that helped.

Right now there was only one thing on my mind: What the _hell _was I gonna tell Taylor? I knew I loved him, but what about him? Did he feel the same way? Did he feel that magnetic, magical spark when we were together? Every time when we were together It felt like the entire world would end if I was to never see him again. When he touched me, it felt like I was being electrocuted (but in a good way) to the point where I would lose my self-control and my common sense was gone.

But the confusing part to me was: Why did I feel this way just this morning when I woke up and never the entire year we've spent together? And why did my Dad freak out about every boy I've dated in the past years but not Taylor (well maybe for the first 20 weeks)? Taylor was over every day either studying with me or talking with me like we had known each other for our entire lives. Weirdly enough, I remember that first day we met.

When I was buying some groceries one day talking to my friend, Makah, from school (she was a senior when I was a freshmen). I went to turn and walk out the door, when I suddenly saw that guy, uh, what's his name? Oh yeah, Sam, and his rumored gang were following him around as usual.

As soon as I saw a new kid in the 'gang,' I looked over. I couldn't help seeing who was next to join the 'loyal freaks of La Push' (the nickname for them). I saw that it was Taylor Saux. I never really liked or talked to him, but my friends all made goo goo eyes over him.

As soon as I saw that black-haired, brown almost black eyed, strong muscled boy walk in the store I couldn't take my eyes off him. I just kept staring, and so did he. I barely noticed that his 'gang' left the store and Makah went in the back. Great, now I'm alone.

Why couldn't we look away from each other?

After that day, we were inseparable. Even my Dad didn't seem to mind (like I said, after the first 20 weeks he didn't).

But what always confused me was the first day we met. Why couldn't we seem to look away from each other? It was like a voodoo was put on us or something.

Five minutes slowly ticked by and I caught myself daydreaming about him holding me tightly in his arms while kissing me passionately. No, I told myself. No need to get your hopes high and be let down that he doesn't feel the same way.

I was staring at the end of my bed when I suddenly smelled a woody, musky scent fill my room. I knew immediately who it was before I even looked up. Taylor.

He walked silently to the corner of my room and sat in my beanbag. He looked like he belonged there. I sighed. Life wasn't fair; I already knew he didn't love me. If he did, wouldn't he have already have said something?

His lips were trembling when he started to speak, "So how's your head?" I loved that husky, but weirdly smooth voice.

"It's good. I can't get up, I just fall back." I smiled. I thought he would laugh, but he looked extremely serious.

"So, uh, I came here to tell you something. Important."

I felt the strange urge to run up, hug him, and whisper in his ear 'I love you.' But I pushed the thought away, no need for more daydreaming.

I looked into his brown black eyes and said smoothly, "What is it Taylor?"

"Well I was kinda wonderin if you…like…you know," he gulped, "have any—feelings for anybody lately?"

I didn't know how to reply. What if I said yes and he jumped up and kissed me and told me he had been waiting to hear that? What if I said yes, but he frowned and looked sad, like he wished he felt the same way?

What if I said no and he said 'That's a relief!'? What if I said no and he looked depressed, and wish I loved him.

As I thought through all of these solutions to my problem, I chose the right one, the one that he may not wanna hear, but I knew what I was doing. I had a plan.

With no emotion whatsoever on my face I bleakly replied, "No, Taylor, I don't love you."

I heard a shocked huff from outside my door. Stupid eavesdroppers! This was my personal life, they better butt out!

I looked at Taylor's face for the first time. There was many emotions played on his face at once: shock, angst, grief, surprise, pain, and worst of all, hurt.

As soon as I saw hurt on his face, I blurted out without thinking, "No, wait Taylor. I didn't want to tell you the truth because I didn't know what your reaction would be. So…"

"So?"

"The truth is…" I bit my tongue. I couldn't believe I was saying this so soon, "I love you, Taylor. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't know what you would think. And I…"

He was staring at me open-mouthed. What the hell? What did I say?

"You _love_ me?"

Uh oh. Here comes the rejection. I started to shake. I couldn't take it. I wasn't strong enough. I turned away from him, but as soon as I did he was suddenly sitting right beside me and turning my face towards his. I just noticed how close he was to me. Every day since I saw him I always dreamed of him being this close.

"Don't turn away—I've been waiting for this day for the chance to tell you that I love you too, Ailish."

After that we were kissing. I'd never kissed anyone in my life except Steve, but when he kissed me it was more harsh than enjoyable.

When Taylor kissed me, it was like his lips were formed to fit mine. He was so cautious, so careful, it was getting me impatient.

I remembered the technique girls used in movies that I'd seen. I came closer to his body and moved my hands from his shoulders, to his soft, wavy hair.

Nothing serious happened, unfortunately, and it came to an abrupt stop when someone knocked on my door.

"Can I come in?"

I groaned. I knew it was my pain in the ass sister who dressed me in my skimpy date clothes, which I was still wearing.

"Yeah, yeah come in Olivia."

Even though we were only a year apart, it was so strange how similar my sister and I looked.

It was also strange what jeans we had. My Dad was Native American, from the Quiluete Tribe, and my Mom was half Irish and who knew what else?

I thought that from what freaky jeans we had, we were still pretty girls. My sister and I both had not pale, but not medium skin tones. We both had golden brown hair and green eyes. That was about it. We were pretty plain looking, no extraordinary beauty.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything impor…"

"Yeah, well you are. So can you get out? Now!"

"Touchy, touchy. Okay well, hey! If you ruin my dress…" She didn't bother to finish the sentence. She was out the door already.

"Boy do I have a story to tell you!"

"Should I lay back?"

"Yeah, probably."

Great, I could just imagine this one!

"What's your story about _now_, Taylor?" I said that like I was annoyed, I was too tired to hear one of his made up fairytales.

"Okay this time I promise, no _swear_, my story is not made up."

"Sure, sure, just get on with it."

"I'm _serious_!" He actually looked serious, too.

"Okay, I believe you. Now tell me."

"Well remember all of those stories you would hear when your Dad would tuck you in bed at night?"

"Which ones?"

"The ones about Werewolves and the Cold Ones."

"I'm outta here."

"Wait, wait!" I had to, I couldn't move anyway, "I swear I'm not joking."

"Okay, keep going."

"Alright, well all those stories are true and I'm a Werewolf." He said the statement so bluntly, there was no way I doubted him.

"Wow."

"Yeah and when you're a Werewolf there is this weird thing called imprinting. And what happens is when you see the person for the first time, your either their protector, best friend, their lover, or whatever you needed them to be.

"So at first I needed to be your best friend, then from there your lover."

I took a deep breath. Wow, a lot to take in, in 10 minutes.

"But how come the first time we saw each other we couldn't stop staring?"

Well, I'm not positive. None of our elders are either. We don't know exactly why we imprint. Others think it is because they want us to carry on the line of Werewolves."

Whew! Good thing he said that. I was thinking that I couldn't have any children with a Werewolf. Not that I was ready _yet_, but when I was, I could. I always loved kids, especially newborns; they were so tiny, fragile, and helpless, just lying in your arms staring wide eyed at you like you were the only person in their life.

"So, wow. Um, that's cool you being a Werewolf and all."

"Yeah, I guess."

"So, like how do you transform and all?"

"Uh, I'll tell you when you wake up in the morning. I think your Dad is getting uncomfortable with me being here so late."

"How do you know that?"

"Awesome sense of hearing!" I looked at him questioningly, "Werewolf thing."

I laughed, "Okay then."

"Night," he said whispering.

"Night, love you."

"Love you too."

And after he walked out of the room, I quietly fell asleep thinking about Werewolves, and wondering what color fur my Taylor had.


	3. Trouble

**Chapter 3**

When I woke up the next morning, I was drenched in sweat. Every inch of my body was covered from head to toe in disgusting, salty sweat. Okay weird, I thought to myself.

Gross, I better take a shower. I can't even imagine Taylor; I said his name with pleasure, seeing me like this.

As I half walked, half ran to the bathroom, I caught a glimpse of a beautiful bronzed body lying on the couch in the game room.

Oh, shit! He's still here?! Mumbling under my breath about personal space I ran to the bathroom. But, would I want space from Taylor? No!

I slammed the door when I heard him tiredly say "Ailish?"

"In the bathroom," I yelled back

"Oh, so how's your head?"

"It's okay, with the exception of the boulder on my head, I'm doin' great!" I said with sarcasm

He laughed, "It's fine it'll be gone completely in about a week."

"A week?!" I could never go to school like this! I look like I went to hell and back!

"You'll be fine, I'll be there with you."

I sighed. He knew once he said that, I would be calm and relaxed, knowing I would be there with him.

"Tempting, tempting." He chuckled.

I regretted it immediately when I got into the shower. I couldn't stop thinking of what I would tell Steve. I couldn't say to him, "Oh sorry I can't go out with you Steve because I just realized that I've fallen in love with my best friend and he told me he's a werewolf and also he imprinted on me!

Steve really held no attraction for me anymore, it was just that he was always such a great boyfriend to me and I didn't want to hurt him. But, if it meant being with Taylor, then I would be happy to break up with Steve.

As I got out of the shower, I realized that I needed to look good for Taylor. I never really cared much, but now everything was different.

I sprayed my best smelling perfume on, vanilla scented, put light makeup on (Taylor always mentioned how he hated when girls put on too much makeup), blow-dried and straightened my long golden brown hair.

When I looked in the mirror, making sure I looked fabulous, I opened the door, and watched with satisfaction as Taylor's eyes popped out.

"You going somewhere?" he said surprised

I grinned my most seductive smile, "No silly. Why?"

He blushed, "Um, just wondering," he changed the subject quickly, "So, you wanna go somewhere today?"

"Like where?"

"Um, I was thinking maybe the La Push beach?"

"Sure."

He stared at me for a minute before he said, "Let's go."

When we got into his beat-up 1989 Ford F-350 Pickup Truck, I inhaled his woody, musky scent. I took a deep breath and he raised one eyebrow at me, "What?" he asked innocently, but I'm sure he new why I took the deep breath

"Nothing."

Arriving at the La Push beach, I noticed there was nobody at all in sight. Perfect, I wanted to be with Taylor alone anyway so we could have some privacy talking about his being a werewolf.

He got out of the car and arrived at my door right when I was about to open

it.

"Okay, please tell me being super fast is a werewolf trait."

"Yup."

"Okay good I was hoping you weren't like some weirdly born freak."

"Har, har har," he replied sarcastically, "Now let's go sit on that log over there."

He held out his hand for me and I took it. His warmth felt nice at first, but after one minute of holding hands, my hand was covered in sweat. I thought back of waking up sweaty this morning, and fit it together.

"So was it comfy on that couch last night?" I said sneakily

"Sure." I could've sworn that he cursed under his breath when he thought I wasn't looking, but I couldn't be positive.

We sat down on the log, still holding hands and he turned to face me. He took his hand away, causing me agony not feeling his touch, but quickly put it back.

"So, I know you've got heaps of questions to ask me so shoot."

"First of all, does my Father know about you?"

"Yes, only because of his Quiluete genes. He was also once a werewolf."

"What? My _Dad_? My Dad was a werewolf too? How come he never told me?"

"We aren't supposed to tell anyone. Need to know only."

"Then why did you tell me?"

"Because you're my imprint. We can't resist any request if it's from them."

"Any request?" I asked raising my eyebrow

"Don't even think about it."

I stuck my tongue out at him and he chuckled.

"So what about my Mom? Does she know?"

"Yeah, she's your Dad's imprint."

"How do you transform?"

"We have to think of something that makes us extremely angry to transform ourselves. And to turn back into a human, we have to think of something to make us relaxed and calm."

"So is that why my parents are like okay with you sticking around?"

"Yeah, if they didn't know then it would be kinda hard to be sticking around with you a lot. Your parents understand how strong the imprint magic is, but at first your Dad wanted to kill me." He laughed

"Sorry."

He smiled, "Yeah, yeah. Dads will be Dads—Any other questions?"

"Um, I can't think of any…oh yeah that's right! What happens to your clothes when you transform? Do they like disappear then reappear or what?"

He blushed a deep red and said, "So what do you want to do today?" I decided I didn't want to know.

"I dunno. Surprise me!" I just realized another question I wanted to ask him, "Wait, before you answer, I wanna see you transform."

"I don't think that's the best idea."

"Please," I made puppy-dog eyes at him.

"Fine," He said grudgingly

He walked behind the nearest tree and I realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Oh my gosh, why did he just take off his pants?! Good thing I only

saw his butt, or I would've ran right over to him and…okay enough daydreaming. He might love me, but I don't think we are ready for _that_ step yet.

I heard a shredding noise, and suddenly a tannish, grey wolf appeared before me. Wow, he was even more beautiful than I imagined in my dreams last night.

I lightly touched his fur and he nuzzled my hand. I bent down to kiss his nose and he licked my face. His tongue was so huge that when he licked me it covered my entire face.

"Ew, nasty, Taylor! That's gonna get some getting used to."

He let out an odd bark that sounded like he was laughing.

I stroked his velvety soft fur from his head to his lower back and it sounded like he was purring.

As I stroked his back, I was thinking of how Taylor and I had never had a serious and alone kiss. I wanted so badly for him to transform into a human so our lips would meet once again. I involuntarily sighed and the breathtakingly gorgeous wolf looked at me with big brown, almost black, eyes and tilted his head to the left. I laughed because he looked like my old dog Annie. When you would make a strange noise, she would make that exact gesture with her head.

I was taking him in when I heard a familiar scream. I looked around and became aware of my surroundings. Shit! I was sitting on the log he walked me to before he transformed into a wolf. We were sitting here right in the open!

I could imagine how I looked: sitting on a log in the middle of a beach, petting a gigantic _wolf_!

While I was looking for the person who screamed, Taylor suddenly darted off into the woods, leaving me alone, feeling disconnected from my imprint. Even though he was only gone for seconds, it felt like years. My heart was pounding in my ears when I suddenly realized who screamed.

It was my boyfriend. Steve.


	4. My Savior

**Chapter 4**

What in the name of hell was Steve doing here? Okay now, I was completely screwed. I thought I was screwed because I had to break up with him. I was so wrong.

What would I tell him _now_? He would think I was crazy, petting a wolf. But Taylor wasn't just a wolf, he was _my _wolf.

Steve stared at me with his mouth gaped wide open. His face was horror-stricken.

I didn't know what to say so I stared at him like an idiot. Finally he broke the silence and was standing next to me. I was so deep into thought I didn't even see him walk over.

"What the hell, Ailish? What were you doing? That wolf could've killed you!" I thought I heard a my wolf growl in the woods.

"I'm fine, just chill out Steve."

"NO! I will _not _'chill out'! Do you know how much danger you put yourself in by sitting there like an idiot while you let that hideous wolf stand right next to you?!"

"Don't you _ever_ talk about him that way!" Uh oh, what did I just say?

"What? Talk about who? The wolf?"

Maybe if he thought I was crazy he would dump me, "Yeah, he's my friend." Woah, I sounded like a 1st grader talking about my imaginary friend.

"Are you crazy? Did that wolf hit your head or something?"

"No, I'm completely serious. And just for saying that," Here it goes, "I'm breaking up with you."

He stared at me for about five seconds, and started laughing. He was laughing so hard, he started to cry.

"You…are…so…funny—Ailish!" He said between convolted laughs

I gave him my most serious face, "I am 100% completely serious. I. Want. To. Break. Up. Now."

"What? You can't break up with me: Steve Anderson! You've gotta be kidding. Here, let me take you home." He grabbed my arm harshly and pulled me towards his car.

"Let go of me!" God, he was strong! "Let me go right now!"

He suddenly snapped me around and started to kiss me even harsher.

I pushed with all my power, but still couldn't get away from him. He started to pull my shirt up when I realized what he was trying to do.

"Get off of me!" I was panicking; I didn't know what to do so I screamed at the top of my lungs, "Taylor! Help me!"

Suddenly, Taylor, in his human form appeared right beside me, "Let her go, man." He put a shaky hand on Steve's shoulder. Why was he shaking?

"Make me." Steve said so angrily I flinched back

"If that's what you want." Then so swiftly I barely saw, Taylor gripped Steve's shoulder tighter and threw him into the ocean. Even though we were only twenty yards from the water, it was amazing how much strength Taylor possessed.

"Is he gonna be okay?" I asked frantically, but I barely cared.

"Yeah he'll be fine. Let's go. Fast, before someone sees what happened—Here get on my back."

I jumped on his back and felt his hard-core back muscles through my shirt. Wow, I can't believe he is mine, all mine. I smiled as he was running, so fast that everything was blurry to me. This was exhilarating!

We soon arrived at my house, and he jumped from the tree next to my window into my room. I must look like hell if he didn't go through my front door.

It was like he read my mind because he said, "You look like hell. If I came

through your front door your family would've thought _I_ tried to rape you." His face looked disgusted

"I'm sorry. I had no idea he would ever try to…"

"It's fine. It's not your…" And I realized I was crying, "Why are you crying, Ailish? Honey, what's wrong?"

"I don't…know…I just…started crying…for some…reason." I said between sobs

"It's fine. It's fine. It's over, I'm here."

"I'm okay. I'm fine." So weird. First, I was crying, then I wasn't. Must be on the dot.

"What am I gonna tell Steve?"

"Nothing. You will tell him _nothing_. That piece of shit deserves the darkest pit of hell. That rotten piece of scum! Fucken mother…"

"Okay, I know, I get it. What is the excuse I'm gonna say? I can't say 'Oh I was just petting a friendly wolf!' And he's also gonna be wondering how you were strong enough to throw him into the god damn ocean!"

"Okay, sorry to make you angry, I just hate that," He started shaking heavily now, but I wasn't scared of him, "son of a bitch. Try to hurt _my_ Ailish!"

I put my hand on his shoulder. Now, I was comforting him, "Hey, calm down. It'll be okay."

As soon as I touched him, he relaxed. Taylor then looked into my eyes and that was all it took before we were suddenly on my bed kissing seriously.

I was on top of him until he flipped us over, and he was over me. I lightly traced his lips with my tongue, and he did the same. I started kissing along his jaw line, while his hand was sliding up under my shirt and he grabbed my breast.

"Ailish? Are you in there honey?"

"Aw, shit!" I whispered to Taylor

"Yeah hold on a second Mom."

"Is someone in there? Why is the door locked?"

"Nobody's in here and maybe I want some privacy!"

"Don't you talk back to me, young lady or I'll get your father!"

"I'll do what I want!" I didn't notice how loud I actually said that; I meant to say it to myself.

"Jonathon! I think your daughter needs to be taught a lesson."

"Uh oh, not good when my Dad gets involved. He overreacts to _everything _and so does my Mom. Here hide in my closet." I shoved him in my tiny closet. He barely managed to fit inside, he was so huge.

I heard my could hear my Dad's footsteps from practically miles away. I didn't know what the big deal with 'locking doors' was.

"You open this door right now Ailish!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down."

I ran to the door and opened it to his bright red face. He walked straight over to my closet and opened it. Sure enough, Taylor came tumbling out of it, landing on his face.

"Get out of my house. RIGHT NOW!"

"Dad! Nothing happened! Calm down! For God's sake he just saved me from being raped and this is how you treat him?!" I was so pissed off I didn't realized I just told him.

"You—what? He—what?"

"Uh, Taylor," As much pain as this caused me I had to ask him to leave, "Could you come back later?"

"Sure." He smiled an agonized smile and left.

I looked at my Dad and all anger was gone, "Tell me _everything_."

I woke up under my sheets and blankets, sweating again. Hm, I wondered sarcastically, I wonder why I was sweating in winter?

I didn't want to tell anybody about the 'almost rape' but since I had such a big mouth, I couldn't keep it a secret. Great, now my family knows, and they'll probably go to the police. Not that I didn't want Steve to go to jail for what he did to me, I just didn't want to be labeled a 3rd grade 'tattletale' at school.

I sat up frantically wondering where Steve was and stopped worrying when I saw him sitting in the corner of my room. I gestured for him to come sit with me and at inhuman speed, he was right at my side.

"What time is it?" I sleepily asked

"About 2 a.m." His voice was thick with sleep; I must've woken him.

"Oh," I yawned

"Get some sleep, remember Christmas break ended yesterday. Today you go back to school."

I groaned. Great, back to school where I'll get a billion questions of why Steve and I broke up.

"It's fine. Remember I have to go share the agony with you."

"Why?"

"Well, if I remember correctly, I threw Steve in the ocean."

I laughed, "Oh yeah. Good times."

I settled into his warm chest and asked, "Before I go to sleep, I have one more question."

"Hmmm?"

"How long does the imprint magic last?"

"Forever, Ail."

He lightly kissed me on my forehead before I fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Secret

**Chapter 5**

I woke up that same day from the nightmare I had been having for weeks. I didn't tell anyone about my reoccurring nightmare because they would think I was a psycho. The dream was always the same; I didn't know what it meant. Taylor was in a grassy field with the rest of his pack, and weirdly enough, the Cullens were with them. Suddenly, seven people emerged from the trees in black cloaks. They stopped about fifteen yards from the wolves and the Cullens, and all of them dropped to the ground. I tried to run over to Taylor, the rest of his pack, and the Cullens, but my feet wouldn't move; I fell to the ground, just like Taylor and the rest did.

I put that thought out of my head and I realized I was sweating, like always.

Taylor was sitting in the corner of my room, again. He must've noticed I was hot.

I went into the bathroom and took a shower. The warm water calmed me down and made me feel relaxed. I needed it for what kind of day I was gonna have today.

I got out, put light makeup on, brushed my teeth, blow-dried my hair, and snuck into my room, trying not to wake Taylor up to get my clothes.

I decided to wake him up, though. He needed to get home before his parents realized he was gone. Even though his Dad was once a werewolf too and understood imprinting, he still didn't want Taylor at my house 24/7.

"Taylor? Hey, wake up. Time to get ready for school."

He groaned and said, "10 more minutes, Mom."

"Your Mom's not here right now. It's Ailish, Taylor." I was getting impatient, now. He needed to get up before I got in trouble. He was only supposed to be at my house after school from 3:00 p.m.-8:00 p.m.

He turned over so fast he hit my fore head with his fore head, "Ow! What the hell? You almost hit the bump!" Good thing I could cover it with my hair, but only if I put it in a side part.

"Oh geez, sorry, Ail. I thought it was my Mom."

"Yeah, I can see that! Now get up before you wake my parents. And get home before your parents see that your gone."

"Okay, I'll pick you up for school. What time is it?"

"7:30."

"I better hurry."

"Yeah, if you want to be here in thirty minutes!"

He laughed, "Yeah, I know." But then suddenly his smile dimmed

I was worried, "What?"

"Well Sam said I need to start home-schooling because he wants me to start doing patrols in the morning, so this will be my last week of public school."

"Oh," Was all I could say

"So I better get going."

"Okay, see you soon," I replied

He jumped out my window and ran back to his house. All I could think about though was what I am gonna do without Taylor? He was my safe harbor at school and finally when we are together, he leaves me.

What if I was in some kind of trouble at school with Steve and Taylor wasn't there to protect me?

I walked downstairs solemnly and flinched as I realized what would've happened if Taylor wasn't there yesterday to protect me from Steve.

When I finished my bowl of cereal and put it in the sink, I looked at the clock and it was already 8:00. Shoot, forgot to wake up Olivia. Oh well.

I heard a honk outside so I grabbed my back pack and ran outside. Taylor looked a lot cleaner than he did this morning. When I saw him last, he had twigs in his hair.

When I got in the passenger seat I asked him, "Hey, when I woke you up this morning why did you have twigs in your hair?"

"Because I had patrols last night," he said yawning

"What? Patrols? But you knew you had school today. Why did you go?"

"Because I had to. Alpha's orders. We have to run the borders to see If any leeches crossed."

I raised an eyebrow, "Leeches? Is that their nickname or something?"

He smiled, "Yeah, or bloodsuckers, but I prefer to call them leeches."

I laughed. Vampire and Werewolf world was so much different from mine.

It was quiet, except for the music, and suddenly something from behind me said, "Hiya! I'm Seth! Nice to meet you…?"

I looked back and a gangly boy, about fifteen, sixteen, or even seventeen was looking at me waiting for an answer, "Ailish," I said

"Seth? What the hell are you doing in here? Get outta my car!" Taylor yelled

"God, I was just being friendly to Ailish, here. No need to be so rude."

"Yeah, be nice to…?" I forgot his name

"Seth," the kid said

"Seth," I smiled at him, he really was a cute kid.

"Well, we're already here at the school, so go run back to Leah and Embry okay? They need you on patrols."

"Sure, sure. Nice meeting you Ailish!"

"You too, Seth."

He got out of the car, went behind a tree, took off his pants and ran to wherever they did patrols.

"Aw, he seems nice," I said to Taylor

"Yeah, nice and annoying."

"Be nice, he's a cute kid."

"Cute my ass," I thought I heard him say under his breath

As we walked up the sidewalk hand-in-hand, everyone was staring at us. Probably because they hadn't heard the gossip of Steve and I breaking up yet. Thank god Steve was always late for school; I don't think he would be happy seeing Taylor and I like this. I knew for sure he would start a fight over it.

When we walked to my locker he kissed me on the fore head and said, "Good luck."

"Same to you." I didn't care what people thought. I pulled him back around to face me and I kissed him on the lips. He kissed me back, then suddenly pulled away.

He pulled back because Steve was watching us.

"Well, well. Who do we have here? The double S. Superman and the slut."

"You fucken bastard!" Taylor had Steve by his neck against a locker

"I take the first one as a compliment because I can smoke your ass, but if you ever call her that again I'll rip your head from your body. Understand?"

And I knew he meant it, "Yes." He was choking Steve. Good.

When Taylor let go of Steve there was hand marks across his neck.

I didn't notice that Steve's entire posse was standing there watching the entire event, "Let's go guys." And they all followed him around the corner.

When I looked around, practically the entire school was staring at Taylor with their mouths opened wide. Taylor was a quiet guy. He never really talked to anyone except me, but everyone knew now that they better not mess with him.

"Nice, Taylor!" one guy said

We then starting hearing murmuring as people walked off talking about Taylor and how strong he was.

Tanya, my rival from Kindergarten, walked by and said loud enough so that I could hear, "Oh my God! Did you see Taylor? I have 3rd period with him, so I'm gonna try to flirt."

I snorted. She had no idea that the imprint magic was so strong that Taylor women were blurry to him unless they were in pain or if they were his imprint. Besides, our love was so strong nothing could break it.

Obviously Taylor heard her too because he whispered in my ear before he left, "Not in her wildest dreams."

I giggled as he turned and walked away to first period.

The bell rang and everyone scrambled to get to their classes. I had English for first period. Yay.

When I walked in I didn't see that someone dropped their pen. I stepped right on it and tripped. Everyone started laughing at me and I blushed. Why was I such a klutz?

My friend Abby came running over to help me up and pick up my books, "Geez, Ail, you can be such a klutz sometimes."

"I know."

"So everyone is talking about your break-up with Steve. What happened and why didn't you call me?"

"Well I was kinda busy this vacation. I'll tell you at lunch, it's a long story."

Of course I was gonna leave out the part that Taylor was my imprint and that Steve almost raped me, but other than those two facts I was gonna tell her everything else.

School was going by fast that day. But, it seemed like it was going slow when people asked me 'Why did you break up with Steve?' or 'Are you and

Taylor dating?'

People were so nosy! Why did they care about my personal life? It had nothing to do with them.

When some girl that I never talk to, from my calculus class came up to me and said, "So are you and Taylor dating?" I snapped. I replied harshly, "Why the hell do you care? This has nothing to do with you!"

She looked embarrassed when she walked away without saying anything. Good, that should teach her. God, why was I getting mad over this? Something so petty? I shouldn't have been so rude to her. Oh, well.

Finally, it was the end of the day. I closed my locker and was walking towards the door but paused when I heard someone call, "Ailish!"

I tried to walk faster to avoid whoever was gonna bug me, but they were too quick. I noticed it was Jason from my Spanish class. I used to talk to him all the time before I met Taylor, but that was over a year ago.

"Hey! I had to catch you before you left."

I huffed. Here go another twenty questions. "Yes?"

"So I was wondering, are you and Steve officially broken up? I mean everyone says you are, but I can't trust gossip." He smiled at me

"Yup. See you later, Jason."

"Wait!"

I turned around annoyed. What now?

I nodded for him to continue. "So, if you and Steve are broken up, are you available for the dance this Friday?"

Before I could answer, Taylor walked through the front doors, practically stomping his feet. It was kinda funny; he looked like a little girl who couldn't get her way.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but Ailish needs to leave. With me," he snarled

"Oh, see ya later Ailish!"

Jason practically ran out the door. I could see why, Taylor looked pretty intimidating. He was shaking now, but all I had to do was lay my hand on his shoulder for him to be calm.

We drove in silence back to my house and he looked pretty pissed. There was something wrong. "C'mon, you're overreacting. He's nice, but you know I would never go with him. What's the big deal?"

He started shaking even harder when I said that so I put my hand on his shoulder and he instantly calmed down.

"Hey tell me what's wrong."

His jaw was set tight, which meant he wasn't going to say anything, unless I begged, but I had more dignity than that.

"Taylor?"

"Taylor, please tell me what's going on?"

But I knew the more I bugged him, the more he wouldn't want to tell me, so I stopped talking completely. The radio wasn't on, which was very odd. Taylor was always in a happy-go-lucky mood blasting the radio, and singing to the words, even if he didn't know them.

I decided there must be something pretty bad on his mind for him to act like this, to me, his imprint. Whatever it was, I was going to find out, one way or another.


	6. Back In Time

**Chapter 6**

"Please, please, Mommy. Finish the story? Pleeeeeeease?"

"I'm sorry baby, Mommy's really tired and wants to go to bed."

"No, it can't be much longer. Please oh please oh please?"

"No, I had a long day at work, honey; I'm tired. And you have a big day tomorrow; your first day of Kindergarten!"

I'll bug her tomorrow. But where's Olivia? I'll ask her what I wanted to ask Mommy.

"Okay, well Mommy can you get Olivia for me? I wanna tell her something."

"Honey, Olivia's in bed. Why don't you tell her in the morning?" I didn't want to tell her in the morning, I want to tell her now!

I put on a pouty face and whined, "I want to tell her now."

"No, honey, she's sleeping," she got off my bed and turned off the light, "'Night, Ailish."

"'Night, Mommy."

I would get what I wanted. As soon as my Mom walked out of the room, I slowly crept to the door and looked to see if she was gone. Yup, she was.

I walked to my sister's room, and heard my Mom say to my Dad, "Jesus, I didn't know six-year olds could be so pouty. I remember two years ago when Olivia was her age; she wasn't that pouty."

I opened Olivia's door and saw she was awake, "Hey I gotta ask you something important."

"What do you want?"

I sat on her bed and asked, "Since, you are older than me, and

more…experienced I think is the word, well what is love like?"

"I don't know. Mommy says that love is when two people see each other,and

their day lights up and they get butterflies in their tummies. And when they

really love each other, they get married. And when they really, really love each other, they make babies."

"How do they makes babies?"

"I don't know, Mommy won't tell me. She said when I get older. But I don't know how much older I can get, I mean I'm practically an adult."

"Oh, okay. Well I better get to bed, before Mommy…"

Mommy opened Olivia's door and saw me sitting on her bed and talking to her.

"Ailish? What did I say about you getting to bed? Get in your room right now missy! I should spank you!"

Oh no! Not a spanking! They hurt so bad!

I started crying, "Please, Mommy, not a spanking!"

"Then get your butt into bed right now!" she yelled

I ran past her and jumped into my bed. Why were Mommies and Daddies so mean? I just wanted to ask Olivia a question.

I laid in my bed thinking about the story my Mom told me about Cinderella.

Cinderella was very poor and worked for her step-mom and two evil sisters. I can't remember how, but she met the handsome prince, and they fell in love. Cinderella went to the ball, and met the prince and they were dancing and the clock ticked midnight, and Cinderella wasn't supposed to be out. Her evil stepmother told her that she wasn't allowed to go, but she did anyway to see the prince. When she ran away from the prince after their dance, her shoe fell off.

I wish Mommy told me the rest of the story. And I wish that one day, I fall in love with a handsome prince, just like Cinderella. I hope he's really handsome, big and strong, sweet and loving, and caring.

One day, I heard Olivia talking on the phone with one of her friends, and I heard her say that some T.V. star was really hot, buff, and tan. I hope my prince charming is just like that.

I fell asleep thinking about my first day of Kindergarten, and how I hope I fall in love tomorrow.


	7. Revenge

**Chapter 7**

I got out of Taylor's car and slammed the door. I was pissed. How could he keep a secret from _me_? I know begging is wrong, especially with an imprint, but I was going to beg without mercy.

_No you won't you liar, you're too nice to do that._ Great, now I've officially gone insane; voices inside my head are talking to me!

I didn't realize I was staring at Taylor's car, before I looked up and saw he was still there. When I saw him smile at me, I wanted to run right over there, sit in his lap, and bury my head in his chest. I smiled at him back, but felt a tug on my heart when he set his jaw again and sped the car around the corner, away from me in a hurry.

This must be about our relationship, it's gotta be. Why else would he have done that? I knew one other thing that might've made him mad at someone else, and not me. The elders meeting today. Yesterday, I overheard my Mother talking to my Father about how it was going to be a stressful one, especially to Taylor.

Before I could hear how it involved Taylor, I lost my grip on the stairs and fell down the entire staircase. My Dad shook his head at me and said to my Mom, '"I'll tell you later."'

I walked in the house, and thought about asking my Dad what happened. If I asked him, he usually told me, but this time it seemed like a serious one.

But, another idea popped in my head, "Hi, Daddy!" I kissed his cheek, "How was your day today?" I said cheerfully. This just might work.

"Shitty," he said in a grumpy tone

"Aw, well maybe I can help! What's the problem?"

"Ailish, don't you have homework to do or something?"

"Nope! Because of our break, the teachers said no homework, but just this one day. So I have _plenty_ of time." I gave him the happiest smile I could conjure up

"Go away, I want to read the paper in silence."

I guess he wasn't going to tell me. I'll just have to eavesdrop on his and Mom's conversation when she gets home.

"Okay! See you later, Daddy!" Err, I didn't like being nice when he wouldn't be nice back.

I went up to my room and sat on my bed. This was a disaster. I decided to call Taylor on my cell phone. Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring. No answer. I called again, but still no answer.

I know he can't resist me. If I called his house phone, his Dad would for sure give Taylor the phone and let him talk to me. His Dad absolutely adored me. He thought that I was the best thing that ever happened to Taylor, and would do anything for me, just like Taylor.

I sighed. Taylor.

He had to be home by now, so I called his house phone. My call was answered on the third ring by his Father.

"Hey Mr. Saux is Taylor there?"

"No, sorry, sweetie, he's not home yet. Did you try his cell phone?"

"Yeah, I called a few times, but he didn't answer."

"Well, Ailish, I really don't think you should be bothering him right now. If he can't tell his imprint what's going on, it must be something he was sworn not to tell, even to you. Don't take this personal, but you should really leave him alone. He'll tell you when he's ready."

"Alright, bye," I said that rudely, but I was so angry. How could somebody make Taylor keep a secret from me? That was just wrong.

I looked at my hand that was holding my phone, and it was shaking a little and my vision was slightly blurred. What was going on with me?

I laid on my pillow, face down, and started to fall asleep.

"Ailish! Are you up there?"

I woke up hearing my Mom's voice from downstairs.

I replied groggily, "Yeah, yeah I'm up here."

"What? Talk louder! I can't hear you!"

I yelled at the top of my lungs, "I'M. IN. MY. ROOM!"

"No need to yell so loud, Ailish," my Mom said walking through my door, startling me.

"What time is it?" I said while rubbing my eyes

"6:14 and I dinner's downstairs on the table. Go eat with your Dad and sister."

"K"

I walked out the door and my Mom grabbed me by the arm, "Hey you never woke up your sister today. Because of you, she was late to school."

"Sorry," I didn't even care. I had more important things to worry about. Like: was Taylor ever speaking to me again? It wasn't possible; I could barely live a day, let alone forever.

I gulped, sat down at the top of the stairs, and started crying. I never really cried, unless I was extremely upset. And now, I was much more than extremely upset.

"Ail! Come eat dinner."

I was hyperventilating now. I couldn't even see anything in front of me.

I blacked out.

"Ailish?"

I was laying in the middle of a grassy meadow, surrounded by trees. I realized who it was standing in front of me.

"Taylor? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were okay."

"Why the hell would you care? You left me and didn't answer any of my calls. How can you even resist your imprint? I can barely live a day without you."

I reached up to him and he pulled me up by my hand. I was standing now and he gave me a quick hug and looked me in the eyes.

"I love you, Ailish and always will."

Before I could reply, he suddenly stood in front of me as a large tannish, grey wolf. Beside him, there was a white, almost silver colored wolf, much smaller than him. They looked at me, then ran away together, leaving me alone in the unknown meadow.

"Wait!" I cried frantically, but they were already gone

"Ailish, wake up, honey please."

This time when I woke up, I was laying on my bed with my Mom, Dad, and sister sitting all around me. I looked toward the person who said my name. Taylor. Why was he here? I wanted to punch him in the face with all my power. Wait, since when was I so violent?

"What do you want?" I spit out

"Um, Mr. Tutuni, can I have a moment with Ail?"

"Sure, sure. Take your time, kid."

My Dad almost liked Taylor as much as Taylor's Dad liked me. Well, almost. And he had this weird obsession with calling Taylor 'kid.'

With one final look at me, my family left my room, suspicious of Taylor. I snorted. Taylor would never hurt me. Well, that's what I thought this morning.

"I'm so sorry Ail, I know I hurt you, but you've got to understand; I can't tell you what happened. For one, the elders would kill me if they found out I told you. And second," he paused seeing the mischievous smile on my face. He gave something away and he knew it, but he continued on, "It would hurt you greatly," I smiled even wider. He kept giving clue after clue, "And third, you are…"

He stopped. Erg, he must've noticed he was giving too much away. Damnit, and I thought I was going to find out.

"See, this is why they didn't want me around you because they knew the force of an imprint is so strong, that seeing the look on your face, I would tell you without knowing it," he whispered to himself, and I barely caught what he was saying.

"I'm sorry, I just can't be away from you for too long or I'll get anxious and nauseated. And my heart will feel like it has no beat—I'm nothing without you," I told him barely above a whisper

"I know exactly how you feel. It killed me inside to just not answer your calls. We're pathetic, we can't even live a few hours without seeing each other." He smiled the smile he knew I couldn't resist

"I love you," I crooned

"I love you too."

He bent over to kiss me. Right when our lips were about to meet, my stomach growled.

We both started laughing hysterically. He got off my bed and held his hand out to me, "It sounds to me like someone's hungry."

I giggled as he led me out of my room, holding my hand all the way down

the stairs.

When Olivia saw me and Taylor laughing and holding hands, she made a gagging noise. I walked past her and hit her in the arm, jokingly.

"Jesus, Ailish! What the hell?!"

"What?" I said perplexed

"You hit me harder then when we were little and Dad hit us with the belt when we misbehaved!"

She lifted up the sleeve of her shirt and sure enough, there was a red mark on the top of her arm with a bruise starting to form right across it.

Taylor started shaking, and I laid my hand on his shoulder to restraint him. Why did he start shaking over this?

"Sorry Liv. I didn't mean to hit you that hard."

"Whatever," she stomped up the stairs and slammed her door

I laughed. Sometimes she acted like a five-year old.

"Well," I said facing Taylor, "Let's eat; I'm starved."

"Yeah same here," I couldn't place what was in his voice, but was it pain?

"You okay, Taylor?"

"I'm fine," he said suddenly as his face lit up

What did he have planned? I knew that look.

"What?" suspicion was clear in my voice

"Oh nothing, just here we are. Alone. Your family is in their rooms."

He was such a loser. What he think we were gonna do?

"What can we really do that we couldn't do before?"

"I don't know. I was hoping you would."

I laughed. Suddenly, I felt like someone kicked me in the gut when Taylor scooped me up and sat me on his lap, on the couch, at inhuman speed. He propped his legs on our coffee table and turned on his favorite show: Sponge Bob. Boy, he was still such a kid, but that's what I loved about him.

I just got comfortable snuggled up to Taylor when I heard my stomach growl again.

"I'll be right back," I told him

I went to see what Mom picked up for us to eat. Chinese. Ew. I didn't care if Chinese was my least favorite food; I took two containers full of orange chicken to where I was sitting on Taylor's lap.

I took the chop-sticks and went to put the first piece in my mouth, but Taylor grabbed it at inhuman speed and put it in his mouth.

"Hey, you jerk!" I jokingly slapped his arm, but less forceful this time. He laughed at me then kissed me on my nose. I lightly pecked his lips with my own and we stared into each other's eyes. I could sit like this forever, just staring at him.

He leaned in and stopped a centimeter before my lips with his own. I'm sure he was making sure if it was okay with me that we kissed on my couch in the open. That was enough teasing; I could practically taste his tongue with how close we were.

I decided to close the gap, like I always did when we were about to kiss. It started out slow and relaxed, but evolved into a more passionate one. I let my tongue slip out between our parted lips and traced his top lip. Then, I lightly tugged on his bottom lip, and he moaned. I needed to breathe so I moved to his neck. He nibbled then whispered in my ear "I love you."

"As I love you," I said while staring into his eyes

We both turned around to watch the T.V. and sat there for five minutes in silence before he said, "Promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise me that after High School we'll move in together—and maybe get married."

My heart stopped beating. Did he just propose? Well, even though he didn't say it out right, it pretty much sounded like he did.

I loved Taylor, and wanted to be with him forever, but marriage? I would only be eighteen!

"Um, I don't know, Taylor" I didn't know what to say without hurting him, but letting him down easy, "I atleast want to go to college first, then maybe after that…" I trailed off suggestively

"It's fine. If you don't want to, then it's okay with me. Whatever you want to do."

He looked sad and disappointed that I didn't say yes. I wanted to say yes because I knew that I would always want to be with Taylor, and Taylor only, but I still felt like I was too young; I haven't lived my life yet.

I felt so guilty that I said without thinking, "You know what Taylor? Screw college."

His face lit up and he said, "Really? Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." I grinned at him

He smiled happier than I had ever seen him before.

We both looked back at the T.V. and he pulled my hair from my forehead and kissed it. It was so odd. He just practically proposed to me and we both acted like nothing happened.

I started to eat my orange chicken, again before my Dad interrupting my eating and said, "Ail, it's time for Taylor to go home and you to come to bed."

"Fine." I said grudgingly

My Dad walked back to his room and shut the door. I looked at Taylor.

"You're not going anywhere, mister."

"Well, I have to actually go back to my house and pretend I'm there before I come back here, so technically…"

"Erg, fine. Just hurry up."

He snickered then ran out the door with inhuman speed.

I cleaned up the kitchen and headed upstairs to brush my teeth. I was mad about not being able to eat the rest of my food. But, I could always eat a load of breakfast.

I changed into my pajamas and headed into my room. When I walked in, I smelled men's cologne. Why did Taylor put that on? He never did before.

I sat on my bed and whispered, "Taylor, I can smell you. It's bluntly obvious that you're in here. Just come out."

"It's not Taylor, honey."

From behind my door, a muscled figure emerged. As soon as I saw him, I knew who it was.

"Steve," I said sighing with recognition

He grabbed me off of my bed and held a knife to my throat, "And before you do anything rash, I would just like to warn you that your family is in the house, without any protection."

"You better leave them alone."

"Or what? Your boyfriend is going to come get me? I don't give a fuck what he does. I'm just here to get what I didn't when we were together.

He slyly slid his hand onto my butt, "You."

"You bastard. Taylor will kill you, and he'll rip your body apart to shreds. Literally. And he'll be back soon so you better run away like the coward you

are." I spit on him

"Aw, no need to be feisty, Ailish."

Taylor wouldn't hear me if I screamed; he was at his house by now. He wouldn't be back here for about another ten to fifteen minutes.

Steve suddenly pushed me on the bed and started ripping my clothes off.

And while he was doing this, I grasped the fact that this time—Taylor wouldn't be here to save me.


	8. Getting Rid of Company

**Chapter 8**

I was using all my power to keep him off me, and it was actually working. Steve would pull with all his might on my clothes, and I just pried his fingers off me the entire time. After three minutes of him trying over and over again, he started to get extremely violent. Steve slapped me in the face, full force, and I just laughed. It didn't even phase me.

Surprisingly, he gripped his hand that slapped me, to his face, like he hurt it. What the hell? Wait a second, why was he even doing this? What did I ever do to this guy? I was always a great girlfriend to him, before Taylor came along. Oh, wait. I know why he's pissed; he's getting back at Taylor.

I suddenly got very angry. Why would he want to get back at Taylor for loving me? What kind of people live in this world?!

My vision blurred, again, and my body started having convulsions. Steve backed away from me, for some odd reason. My vision was tinted red and weird enough, I started having this hot burning feeling in my spine. It started to move through my body.

"Ailish!"

Taylor! He came to help me. I suddenly relaxed enough to jump up from my laying position on the bed, and pulled on my shirt and pants. Thank God that Steve didn't get to…I shuddered. I couldn't even think of that.

"Taylor! Help me!"

"No the Frikk way is he coming in here to help you, again!" Steve spit out

Taylor was suddenly standing right beside Steve, "This time, I'm going to kill you."

Taylor left my room, at inhuman speed, taking Steve along with him. Oh, shit! Taylor really was going to kill him! I really didn't give a care in the world if Steve died, I just didn't want Taylor to go to prison. I would never see him again.

I looked out the window and heard a spine-chilling snap. It was one of those snaps where you hear it and you instantly get goosebumps.

"Ailish? What in the hell happened in here?!" My Mom, Dad, and sister came running in my room

"Steve came back," I said bluntly

"What!" they all screamed in unison

"I will mess that…"

"Dad, T-Taylor has him—outside. H-He…." I could barely talk above a whisper now, "Killed him."

My family stared at me in shock. I was in shock too. If Taylor killed him, he would go to prison, and I would never see him again. I started crying hysterically. _My Taylor_. Gone.

Olivia came over and sat by me with her arm around my shoulders. It was like my sister read my mind, "What the hell was he thinking? Now he could go to prison!"

"I already…know…that. Why the hell…do you think…I'm crying…for?" I said between sobs

"Ailish? What happened? Did he hurt you?" Taylor was at my side. I buried my face in his muscled and well-defined chest.

"What—how? He just—huh?" Oh, shit. We all forgot Olivia still didn't know about Taylor.

"Um, Olivia, let's go down for some coffee," my Mom said stressfully

"Fine." Olivia was such a disrespectful brat

Olivia and my Mom walked out the door. As soon as the door closed, my Dad started yelling at Taylor, "What the Frikk were you thinking kid?! You killed him?! Nice thinking you idiot, now you could possibly go to jail; self-defense or not. You committed man-slaughter. What is your pack gonna think? You're supposed to _protect_ humans, not murder them!"

"That piece of shit didn't deserve to live! You saw what he tried to do to  
Ailish!" Taylor yelled

There were ten seconds of silence before Taylor added, speaking softly, "I couldn't control my anger. I didn't mean to kill him; it just—happened."

"Well, I'm not angry at you for killing the bastard; he deserved it. What is Ailish going to do without you? What are you going to do without her?"

"I-I—don't know."

They were speaking this 'conversation' of theirs like I wasn't even there. This made me so angry! This happened to _me_, not them! My body started to shake slightly, again, and Taylor put a restraining hand on me. Weird how lately _I_ was the one _he_ needed to calm down instead of the opposite.

I squeezed Taylor even tighter. I loved him and needed him so much; he had to be with me. I didn't know what I would even do without him for any period of time.

Squeezing him tighter made me feel safer and more secure. Just touching him made my hand and body feel tingly. I inhaled his woody and musky scent and I felt relaxed instantly.

Damn, I wish my Dad wasn't here. I looked up at Taylor and he was staring down at me. I knew he was thinking the same thoughts as I was, just by seeing how he was looking at me.

Obviously, my Dad felt the intensity of our moment, because he decided to end it by clearing his throat. We both instantaneously jerked our heads up.

Erg, Dad needs to give us some privacy. He should understand, I mean he has an imprint too.

"Well, I, well we better go to the police, kid. We have to show them the evidence on Ailish to prove that you only killed him in self-defense."

My Dad took my arm in his hand, and studied me. His eyes widened, "You don't have a scratch on you, Ail."

I was shocked. But I could've sworn he slapped me in the face. Wouldn't I have a bruises from that? And even though it didn't hurt, he gripped my arms tight enough to leave even more bruises.

"Um, Ail, can I talk to Taylor for a second?"

I tightened my jaw. Being away from Taylor for one second while knowing he could be taken away from me forever, was painful.

"Fine," I walked out the door and shut it. I was always too nosy, so I put my ear to the door, and only heard parts of their conversation.

"I think she's turning soon."

"Why so? "

"Well, look at the evide—"

Suddenly the door opened, and I fell to the floor. Taylor looked down at me and smirked. I blushed; getting caught in the act of eavesdropping was extremely embarrassing.

Taylor helped me up and led me down the stairs to my Mom and Olivia. Olivia gave me daggers. I always knew she was jealous of the bond Taylor and I had; she couldn't understand it.

Taylor kissed me on my cheek before he walked back upstairs. I was uttermostly curious about what they were talking about. What did my Dad mean when he said, 'I think she's turning soon.'?

I laughed out loud. Maybe I would turn crazy.

My sister and my Mom both looked at me like I _was_ crazy. Ha! I will be when and if Taylor leaves.

"Honey, why don't you sit down?"

"Okay," I moved like I was a robot to the couch. What would I do without him? Gosh, I kept thinking the same things over and over again. I was too much of a worry wart.

I turned on the T.V. and started to watch some cooking show. That reminded me how hungry I was.

"Mom, I'm hungry."

"We have some leftover pizza from the other day. Want that?"

"Sure."

"How many pieces?"

"How many do we have left?"

"Four."

"I'll eat all of them."

"You sure that's not too many?"

"Yup."

I glanced at the corner of my eye and I realized Olivia was staring at me

"What are you looking at?"

She came and sat a foot away from me and looked me in the eyes, "Are you in love with Taylor?"

Why did she care? She hated me, unless she could get something out of me: like dressing me up, for example.

I fakely smiled wide, "Yeah, I do."

"How do you know it's love? What is it like?"

Déjà vu suddenly hit me. I heard my words playing back in my head from when I was six, '"Since, you are older than me, and more…experienced I think is the word, well what is love like?"'

"It can't be explained. It's not something simple and easy like you think it is. Whenever I'm away from him I feel—lost. Like, he took part of me with him; I'm his other half. Everytime he touches me, I feel the best part of me being touched," Olivia heard another meaning in my last sentence and raised her eyebrow up at me, "No, not that 'part,' I meant my heart. When we…"

I abruptly stopped. I realized I was telling her about my imprint love, not normal love. I bit my lip and turned away from her to the T.V.

"Wow, I didn't know you guys were that deep."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I almost growled. Wait, growled?

It was none of her business anyway. Why did she care about my personal life?

"Nothing, bad. It just sounds like you guys are like this," she intertwined her  
pointer finger and middle finger together, "I kind of guessed you were that  
close with him. To be honest, I'm jealous. Jealous that you have someone that special to you and I don't."

I wasn't **flabbergasted**. I already knew she was, "Don't be. I know for sure one day you'll find someone like I have," I doubted it in my head, though.

"Your pizza's done."

I got up swiftly and sat down at our table. That was a really awkward conversation with my sister.

I finished my delicious four pieces of pepperoni pizza and saw Taylor walking down the stairs.

I ran into his warm—well hot—comfortable arms, and felt myself at ease. He tilted my chin up and touched my nose. I giggled and hugged him.

"You look exhausted, honey, get some sleep," Taylor said

"Not if you leave me I won't."

"Mr. Tutuni, can we go to the police after she falls asleep?"

"Sure, kid."

Taylor towed me up the stairs and into my room. I laid down on my back in  
my bed, with Taylor at my side. I cuddled up in his arms and sighed in contentment, "Love you."

"Love you too. I promise, I'll love you forever, no matter what happens. And I'll be with you, always," he whispered

I barely cared—well, I did—if Taylor might go to jail. Taylor was here, with me, at this moment. Nothing else mattered if that was real.


	9. Surprise

**Chapter 9**

The entire week went by amazingly fast. It was already Friday, and it seemed like it was still Monday. Monday, was a very, very bad day for me.

For one, I almost got raped. That right there made it the worst day of my life. Two, I thought Taylor might go to jail for murdering someone. Three, Taylor wouldn't tell me what made him so angry that day. Four, my sister, Olivia, had a very awkward conversation with me about 'love.' And five, from that day on, my family was extremely silent around me. Obviously they thought that me 'almost being raped' was like really traumatic for me. Actually, in a very weird way, I was glad it happened. Steve was now out of my life, and gone; I wouldn't have to worry about him anymore.

The entire school was pissed at me for killing the star athlete, even though I technically didn't kill him. They thought it would be my fault from now on if we ever lost a football game. And girls would stare at me and whisper to their friends. Weird enough, I could hear most of the things they were saying when we were in a crowded hallway, filled with deafening voices of people talking.

This was Taylor's last day here. I sighed. But, thank the lord, he wasn't going to jail. Apparently, the police loved Taylor and the rest of the werewolves, knowing that they were the protectors. Sam and the entire pack came over to my house while I was sleeping, standing outside with my Dad, talking about how they could get out of the 'murder' charge.

They finally decided on saying that Steve 'accidentally' fell out my two-story window from Taylor punching him. Weird enough, the police bought it! Stupid, stupid, stupid. But good. From then on, I prayed to god thanking him for keeping my Taylor with me.

"¿Ailish? ¿Qué es la respuesta de numerar dos?" I was suddenly pulled from my reverie, realizing I was in Spanish

"Arrepentido, Senora Villanueva. La respuesta es...si."

"¡Muy bueno!"

The bell finally rang, and thankfully Mrs. Villanueva assigned us no homework for the weekend. I was smiling the entire time to my locker.

Only one teacher assigned homework to us, and it was the most hated teacher here. Everything was so perfect! Now, I didn't have to stress about getting my homework done before Taylor and I's first date.

We always hung out at the beach, or talked at my house, but we never went out to eat somewhere. Well, he didn't exactly tell me we were eating somewhere, but I assumed that's where he'd take me. I mean, where else is there to go on a date? Maybe the movies, but he wasn't a big fan of 'Spending a load of money. You can wait to see it for cheap,' were his exact words.

I shut my locker, grabbing my literature books for homework, and headed out the door.

I felt my heart skip a beat when I saw Taylor waiting for me in his car, like he always did. I could never get used to seeing him. I would still get butterflies. How pathetic.

This entire week at school was a very difficult one for me. Everytime any person would whisper to their friends about me, I could hear every word. I would start shaking and I would think violent thoughts. I had no reason to think such things; I just assumed it was my hormones.

"Hey, Ailish! Did you hear about the dance tonight?"

I turned around and it was Steve's best friend—Tim.

"Hey, Tim. No, I'm not going. Sorry!"

He looked disappointed, "Okay see you Monday."

I jumped in Taylor's car and kissed him on the cheek. He was so cute when he was jealous. But, he was shaking again.

"Déjà vu. Wasn't it Monday, when who was it? Jason! Yeah he asked me about the dance and you got all pissed. Calm down."

"Yeah, yeah."

"So where are you taking me tonight?"

He snorted, "Like I'd tell you."

"Fine," I said stubbornly, "Don't tell me."

The entire way back to my house I was pleading for him to tell me where we were going, but he wouldn't budge. The only thing he would tell me was that I should just dress casually and wait for him to pick me up at 7:00 p.m.

I grudgingly got out of his car and felt a strange urge to kick it. Aw, why would I want to kick his car? He spent forever with Jacob trying to fix it up. I'm so evil lately. What was wrong with me? I'd been asking myself that question a lot lately.

I went inside and it was only 3:18. Great. Only four hours and twelve minutes until our date! This would be quite the wait.

As soon as I walked through the door I heard my sister's voice, "Dad! I know you know what's up with her. Just tell me! I'm her sister for Christ's sake!"

"Liv, it's none of your business. Tribal business, only."

"The hell it's my business!"

She stomped out of the kitchen and saw me at the door, "Oh, hey Ailish. Did you hear…?"

"Yeah. What were you even talking about? What do you mean 'what's up with her?'"

"Um, you have a date with Taylor tonight, don't you?"

"You're not answering my question."

"Well, you're not answering mine."

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Fine. Just take me in your room and doll me up. Then we'll talk about it."

She clapped her hands, "Yay!" She went on and on while we walked upstairs about her day to me, but I wasn't listening the entire time, "Then Kate was like 'What!' and I was like 'Yeah!' Hey are you even listening to me?"

"No."

"Whatever. You can be so rude sometimes."

Me? What about her? She was the one always disrespecting our parents and being a bitch to me just because she didn't have a boyfriend! I bit my tongue. If I said anything, anything at all, I would snap. I shook a little bit, but I controlled myself quickly before Olivia could see anything.

She sat me down at her stool in her bathroom, "So where is he taking you? Tell me so I know how to dress you and how to do your hair and makeup."

I groaned, "I have no idea. He won't tell me. He said to dress casually, though," Ha. I hoped that ruined her happiness of doing me up all fancy.

"Well, I don't care what he says, I'm atleast doing your hair and makeup really nice."

"I'm going to get dressed real quick."

I rummaged through my drawers and only found a pair of black skinny jeans and a long sleeved, button up shirt. For shoes, I put on some black flip-flops. This will do.

I got dressed and walked back into my sister's bathroom. She had the straightener out and ready to do my hair. But, my hair was already naturally straight.

"Why do you have the straight…"

"Because you can curl hair with it too. It's gonna take a while, though. Maybe 2 and a half hours or so."

Great. Two and a half hours of my mind wandering and my sister chatting nonchalantly. This would be fun.

An hour went by of silence, and Olivia said something extremely random, "So have you been dying your hair lately?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"I don't know, it's just darker…a lot darker than usual. And, your eyes are more brown then green. You've been getting a lot taller, and stronger."

I didn't really pay attention to my looks lately. I had been through a lot of stress for the past week, "Oh, I didn't even notice."

"What! Didn't even notice? Ailish, you look like a different person! You don't even look related to me anymore," she sounded sad

"You're much more beautiful than me," She whispered to herself; I don't think she intended for me to hear that, though.

We sat in awkward silence for another hour and forty-five minutes, and finally she was done with my hair. It looked beautiful.

Wow, I never noticed how much hair I had! It just looked, stunning.

I gasped as I took myself in. My sister was right, I did look like a different person. In just the past week, my once light golden brown hair, was medium brown. My eyes were light brown, the green completely invisible.

When I stood up to get a better look at myself, I realized I'd grown about 4-5 inches taller. I used to be about 5'3'', but I now stood at about 5'7-8''.

My arms, which used to be extremely petite, were now slightly muscled. My entire figure was muscled, much more than it used to be.

"Wow."

"Yeah, now you see what I was going on about! How the hell could you not notice this?"

"I don't know. I guess I was just preoccupied."

She scoffed, "You think?!"

"Okay enough talking, just finish my makeup. We still have an hour, though, so don't rush."

"Wow! I've never heard that from you before! Alright, let's get to work!"

I laughed. I think I hated my sister a bit less, now.

She finished my makeup thirty minutes later, it took a lot longer than I thought. Just because I said 'take your time' didn't exactly mean I wanted her to.

I still had thirty minutes left for Taylor to pick me up, so I decided to eat a snack. I was starving, like always. I'm surprised I didn't gain any weight with how much I had eaten over the last week.

I found a *chocolate croissant* in the fridge, sat down on the couch and watched T.V.

Five minutes into watching T.V., I heard the phone ring.

"Ail, would you get that?!" My Mom yelled

"Sure," I got up from my comfortable position on the couch unwillingly

"Hello?"

"Ailish?"

"Yeah…?"

"It's Abby, you know, we used to be best friends."

"Oh, hey Abby. Sorry I've been kinda busy lately."

"Ha, ha. I can tell. Now I was wondering if you wanna go see a movie tonight. You can bring Taylor if you want."

"Sorry, Taylor's taking me out tonight."

"I should've known. You two are inseparable. I know you love him and all, but don't you want your space sometimes?"

"No, never."

She gagged jokingly and laughed, but it still made me angry, "Okay then see you Monday."

"Bye," I said rudely and hung up

People just didn't understand. And I wish they didn't try to understand, either.

I walked back to the couch, and got so comfortable, that I ended up falling asleep.

"Ailish! Get your ass up, Taylor's here!"

"Huh?"

"Taylor. Is. Here. Now get up before he leaves!"

"Oh. Oh!"

I got up and ran out the door without saying bye to by family. I didn't even care right now.

I came to an abrupt stop when I saw him in cut off shorts and no shirt.

"What the hell? Are you crazy?! It's…" I looked at the thermometer on our porch, "65 F!"

He ignored my comment, "You look," his Adam's apple bobbed, "Didn't I tell you to dress casually?"

"I did!" Didn't I?

"Oh, well to answer your question did I ever tell you that I can't feel temperature? And, plus 65 isn't even cold!"

"It is for me! And no, you never told me that. Is that why you're extremely hot all the time?"

He wagged his eyebrows, "You think I'm hot?"

I giggled, "You know what I mean."

"Yes, that's why. Now, let's get going."

We got into his beat-up truck, and he handed me a bandana.

"What's this?"

"Put it on," He insisted

"I'd rather not."

"C'mon do you really want to ruin the surprise?

"Well—"

"Just put it on."

We drove for about twenty minutes before we arrived. Taylor opened the passenger door, and helped me out.

I was so curious, I was about to take my blindfold off, before Taylor said, "Okay now take it off."

I took it off and my mouth dropped open in awe. We were at the beach, and a very breath-taking one, might I add.

It was around 7:20, and the sun was setting. The sky was a beautiful shade of pink and orange. The waves were calmly rolling in, making it relaxing.

I looked at the ground about twenty feet out and saw a blanket set up with a picnic basket. I gasped. He did this for me?

Taylor and I walked hand in hand until we reached the set up. I got teary-eyed. I loved him so much.

We sat down on the blanket and Taylor said, "Well, do you like it?" His expression was hopeful

"Do I 'like' it? I absolutely adore it! It's amazing! Thanks, Taylor," I cuddled up to his chest and hugged him, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Taylor said softly

I sighed in contentment. Nothing could ruin this moment.

"Hey! What's up guys?!"

In the middle of nowhere, I was knocked onto the ground. Taylor was being held down by, I recognized, his friend, Seth.

"What the hell, Seth?! Go find your own imprint!"

What was wrong with that kid? He just ruined our special moment! God dammit!

I was so angry I wanted to kill Seth. I started to shake violently and my vision was completely blurred. I felt this strange heat rising in my spine and it ran through my body. I screamed from the agony I felt.

I suddenly felt like my entire body exploded, and I was standing above

Taylor and Seth. They were both staring at me in shock and awe.

I asked again, the same question I had been repeating over and over in my head multiple times this week: What. Just. Happened?


	10. Phasing

**Chapter 10**

Okay, was I going crazy or was I two feet taller than Taylor and Seth? I mean, I have been told I was crazy once or twice. Or more.

I tried to scream, but it came out as a long, and mournful howl. Oh shit.

I went to walk toward Taylor and Seth, and they phased as soon as I was a foot away from them.

_Ailish. Keep calm. It's Taylor. You'll be fine._

_What? Taylor? What happened? Please tell me I'm not what I think I am._

_Uh, yeah you are._

I looked down at my paws; I was the exact same color as the wolf in my dream last Monday—I was white, almost silver. The two wolves running away from me were Taylor and I.

_WHAAAAT?! How is this happening?! _What did I do to deserve this? Taylor and I were just sitting down, having a relaxing date on the beach, before I turned into a monster! A werewolf.

It was Seth's fault! He was the culprit. A large growl emerged from my throat. I ran towards him, but Taylor tackled me to the ground before I could reach him.

_Ailish? What the hell? We had enough with Leah, and now Ailish?! _I recognized Paul's voice from when I met him one day.

_Shut the fuck up, Paul! I didn't choose this! _Who does he think he is?

Wait, a minute. I am I talking in my head? To the pack?

_Yes, Ailish. This is the way we communicate, in our wolf form. You didn't tell her, Taylor? _I could tell it was Sam from the authority radiating out of his voice. Wait what was his last sentence?

_You knew this was happening to me Taylor?!_

_Ailish, I'm sorry. I didn't want to keep it from you. Did you know how hard it was for me on Monday to not tell you? You were pleading, practically begging for me to tell you._

How did one even turn into a werewolf? Was it from our first kiss the night before? Maybe it was that Monday night when he touched his tongue to…

_Gross! You know, Ailish, I really don't want to dream about kissing Taylor. I had enough dreams about Sam from Leah. _Damn, Paul!If I could blush while being a wolf, I would've.

_What's up? _I recognized Leah's voice join us. _Aw, hell no! What is she doing here?_

I could feel Leah's fury and jealousy, weird enough, radiating inside me.

_We all feel it dumb ass! _I growled at Leah, even though she was nowhere near me.

_I'll kill you Leah! _I heard Taylor snarl.

Suddenly, fourteen wolves emerged from the trees. I recognized the original wolves: Sam, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Leah, Collin, and Brady. And the five other wolves who joined during the last Volturi confrontation: Chris, Oliver, Jeff, Michael and Haden.

All at once, everyone started talking and I could barely catch any of it.

_Stop!_ Sam's alpha command made everyone drop down, and practically bow to him.

_Now! There is nothing wrong with having another female werewolf with us. It just makes us a stronger pack, having more wolves. Jacob, run to my house and borrow some clothes from Emily. They might not fit Ailish, but they'll have to do. Unless your clothes still fit, Ailish._

_Well, they still do, but they are extremely tight._

_Okay, then Jacob. _Jacob went to leave before I said:

_Wait! Why do I need clothes? Won't they re-appear?_

Most of the wolves broke into laughter except for Sam and Taylor. Uh oh. I think I have my answer.

I pictured myself naked in front of all the wolves, then quickly thought of something random when I realized I slipped. Oops. This was going to take some getting used to.

_You can say that, again! _Jacob said

The wolves howled in laughter, and I felt pleasure radiating out of every male wolf, but Leah practically gagged. Can I get any privacy? Obviously not.

For some odd reason, I felt bad for Leah. She was the first female wolf, and had to deal with all these buffoons. Well, except Taylor. He was perfect. Right now, I just wanted to…

_Uh, Ailish! Please stop sharing your personal lovey dovey moments._ _I'm begging you. _Embry pleaded.

_Sorry._

_And save your pity for someone else. _I heard Leah snarl.

Right now I could just rip her head off of her body. I already hated her, and I was barely apart of the pack for five minutes.

_Join the club. _Paul replied to my thoughts

_We hate you too, Paul. _Jacob said, running back from Sam's house, carrying shorts and a shirt in his mouth.

_Who doesn't? _Paul laughed.

_Enough, everyone. Ailish, do you know how to phase back? _Sam asked

_Yeah, I remember Taylor telling me how he did. Is it difficult?_

_Only for newborns, yes. When you are more experienced, it will come easier._

_Great, so I could be stuck like this for days if I don't calm down?_ What would my family think?

_Your Dad knows, already. Remember, he's apart of the elders. But you _

_know that you are to never tell anyone, right?_

_Yes._

_Okay, here's your, err, clothes. _Jacob awkwardly handed me the bundle of clothes from Emily.

_Thanks._

_Now, Ailish. Because you're a newborn, you are not to go to school, or see any of your friends. When you're around your family, be very cautious. Your temper could slip at any time and you could phase._

It wasn't a problem for me; I didn't have many friends anyway. Except for Abby. Poor Abby, I was always too busy for her. I had a bunch of friends before I met Taylor—but I didn't need them anyway.

_Listen, I gotta go. I need to see Claire. Later guys! Later Ailish._

_Bye! Wait who's Claire?_

Taylor replied,_ She's Quil's imprint._

_Oh._

_Well, I'll let you guys go. We won't need you. I'll howl if I do. _Sam obviously had something he wanted to tell me, but he didn't want the rest to hear.

The only wolves that were still here were Sam, Taylor, and I. Wait, why was Leah still here? I looked into her mind. Ah, she was still pissed from me joining the pack and had a hard time calming down. I laughed, but it came out as an odd bark. She snarled, and in her mind, she was coming after me. Uh oh.

Sam and Taylor stood in front of me, guarding me from the enraged Leah. She let out a large growl, but she didn't intimidate me; I wanted to fight her. Bitch. Treating me like I'm stupid. I'd show her!

_No, Ailish!_ Sam and Taylor screamed at me in unison. But, I was faster than them.

I jumped on top of Leah. She squirmed under my strong hold. I nipped at her face and arms. I took her arm in my mouth and bit into it, and Leah howled in pain.

Sam ran into me, full force, and knocked me off of Leah. I squirmed under _his_ hold, now.

_Ailish, stop this right now. _I immediately froze under his hold. Damn his alpha orders.

_Leah, leave right now. _She immediately ran into the forest, unwillingly, and phased. She obviously calmed herself enough.

_Now, Ailish. If you want to phase back to human form, you need to calm yourself enough. I'm sure Taylor being here, will help you greatly._

I grinned, well tried anyway, at Taylor, and he grinned a wolfish smile back at me. We both laid down next to each other, but after two hours, I still couldn't seem to calm myself enough.

Two days later, I finally calmed enough to phase back to my human form, right in front of Taylor. He had the pleasure of seeing me naked. I was extremely embarrassed and quickly ran behind a tree to get dressed. But, I forgot my clothes on the ground, next to Taylor. Crap.

Running was amazing. It was so exhilarating! For once in my stressful and unpredictable life, I felt free and without worry.

Surprisingly, I was faster than Taylor, and the rest of the pack. Even Leah. When she found that out, she hated me even more than she already did. Great. I hated making enemies, even with people like Leah.

When Taylor and I were racing back to my house, I caught a glimpse of myself in the water. Boy, I looked like hell. My hair was a complete mess. There were leaves in every inch of it, and I couldn't even run one finger through my hair. How could Taylor not laugh at this?

Taylor kissed me on the forehead and quietly whispered, "I'll be back tonight."

"Okay," I whispered back nervously. What would my Dad say? My Mom?

I walked in the house, and slowly crept up the stairs to my room. Good, no one heard me.

I went into my bathroom, and got in the shower. They would hear me now, but I couldn't stand another second without a shower. Sure enough, as soon as the water turned on, my sister barged in my bathroom.

"Where the hell have you been for the last two days? You go on your date and you suddenly disappear. Do you know how worried sick we were?

Well, actually I was the main one worried. Mom and Dad were so calm, it

was scaring me!"

"Hello to you too! And how about some privacy? I really need a shower."

"I'm not leaving this room until you tell me where you were."

Uh oh. I knew she wouldn't budge, either. Well, she could stay in here as long as she wanted; I wasn't telling her anything. One idea popped in my mind of what I could tell her, if she got too suspicious.

"You know, I wanted to notify the police for a search party, but Mom and Dad wouldn't let me. They told me you would be fine. How the hell did they know? What secret are you keeping from me?"

I bit my lip. What was I supposed to tell her? I didn't like hurting my sister, even though she wasn't the nicest person in the world.

I finished with my shower and peeped my head out the shower curtain. She was still standing in the same spot, with an expectant look on her face.

"Can I have some privacy? Please? I'll tell you later."

"Fine, but you better tell me."

She walked out of my bathroom, and I got out and grabbed my towel. I wonder why now she was just caring about me?

I heard our doorbell ring. I looked at the time. 9 o'clock. Okay, wasn't it just a little too late for visitors? I quickly put my robe on, and headed down the stairs, but my sister beat me to it.

She opened the door, and I saw Brady, holding my necklace in his hands. I wonder how that didn't shatter when I phased. Weird.

My sister and Brady were staring at each other dumbstruck. Their mouths were gaped open, and they looked like they adored each other. Well, I knew what that meant. I pulled Brady 5 feet away from my sister, and he was still staring at her.

"Did you just imprint on my sister?" I already knew the answer before I asked it.

"Well, when I looked at her, it seemed like she was the one and only person

in my world. And…"

"Well, that sums it up, right there. I'm warning you, though. Olivia…"

He sighed, "Olivia."

"Yes," Now I could understand why people couldn't be around Taylor and I for too long, "Olivia. Now Olivia won't be able to handle you telling her you're a werewolf, as soon as you meet her. Get to know her, first, then do whatever you want."

"K," he walked stupidly over to Olivia and grinned widely, "Hi, I'm Brady."

"I'm Olivia."

"You wanna take a walk?"

"Yeah."

I sighed. Brady wouldn't listen to my advice; I already knew the 'walk' would be into the woods, for him to show her how he phased.

I walked back into our house, and I rummaged through the fridge. Nothing. Unless, I wanted to eat peanut butter, but that wasn't even close to filling my appetite. For the last two days, I hunted like a wolf—raw meat was disgusting. I would never eat that again. I starved myself, until I could get some human food.

"Ailish? Is that you, honey?" My Mom said sleepily from the top of the staircase.

"Mom! I missed you so much!" I ran upstairs at inhuman speed, and hugged her

She took a surprised gasp, "Ail, remember I'm a human."

"Oh, right. Sorry Mom."

"Oh, baby, I missed you so much! Liv was—wait where is Liv?"

"Oh, about her. Well, Brady kind of imprinted on her."

"Wow, so where are they?"

"Taking a walk."

"Humph. Well let's just hope it doesn't last any longer. Oh, you look exhausted! Go to bed, Ail. You had a hard couple of days."

"When you go back to bed tell Dad I love him and I missed him."

"Sure thing," She smiled, "Atleast you won't have school tomorrow. I'll be home-schooling you on the days you don't have patrols."

It was peculiar how my Mom knew everything about werewolves, as much as I did, even though she was never one.

I kissed my Mom on the cheek, and ran up the stairs into my room. Every time now I would walk into my room, I would sniff the air, and bring my pocket knife with me; Steve left me scared to death to even come into my own room! Bastard.

I laid down and smelled that familiar woody, musky scent. He smelled even better while I was a werewolf. I felt him sitting next to me and wrap his arm around my waist. I snuggled into his well-defined chest, and felt myself totally at ease.

"You know you took this werewolf thing pretty easy."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for one, you didn't completely freak out just because you turned into a giant wolf. I'm just curious—why? Not that it's a bad thing, it's actually a great thing."

"Well, for one, we're protectors—not monsters. But mainly because I get to be with you even more than I used to," I hugged him even tighter.

He smiled and kissed my hair, "So you're gonna home-school, eh?"

I frowned, "Yeah, why you bring it up?"

"Well," he smiled mischievously, "Since I've already graduated from high school, I should home-school you."

"That'd be much better than my Mom."

"Well, it would be hard for me to home-school you, coming to your house every day," Where was he going with this? "So maybe you could move in with me?"

I didn't reply, so he went on, "I just bought my own place. My Dad's gonna help me get a job for special hours so I could do patrols, and if you wanted home-school you. I have a car, so you wouldn't have a problem of driving anywhere. But, I completely understand if you don't want to."

"I-I. Uh, sure. I would absolutely love to! The only problem is my Dad; I have no idea what he's gonna say."

"Ah, he'll come around," He winked at me and I snuggled deep into his chest and sighed.

Nothing could ever get better than this—well, that's what I thought. Before the real trouble began…


	11. Meeting

**Chapter 11 (Chapter 5 Taylor's POV)**

"Taylor? Hey, wake up. Time to get ready for school."

"10 more minutes, Mom," I replied. God, why did Mom's have to be so pushy?

"Your Mom's not here right now. It's Ailish, Taylor."

Oh, shit! I forgot I was at her house. If my Dad saw I was gone again, he'd kill me. I forgot how fast my movements could be. When I went to get up, I didn't realize she was so close and I hit my fore head into hers.

"Ow! What the hell? You almost hit the bump!"

"Oh geez, sorry, Ail. I thought it was my Mom."

"Yeah, I can see that! Now get up before you wake my parents. And get home before your parents see that your gone."

"Okay, I'll pick you up for school. What time is it?"

"7:30."

"I better hurry."

"Yeah, if you want to be here in thirty minutes!"

I laughed, "Yeah, I know." But then I suddenly remembered something that Sam told me the day before

"What?" she replied in that smooth voice of hers

"Well Sam said I need to start home-schooling because he wants me to start doing patrols in the morning, so this will be my last week of public school." I frowned. I didn't want to be away from my Ailish. What if that piece of shit Steve tried to touch her again? I would kill him. Literally.

"Oh," was all she said

"So I better get going."

"Okay, see you soon."

I jumped out her window, with one last look at her. Being away from Ailish, any period of time at all, was painful for me.

I ran quickly behind a tree and phased. I noticed that Seth and Jacob were with me.

_Hey, man. Where were you last night?_ Seth laughed

_Don't be jealous that you don't have an imprint._ I growled

_I'm actually happy I don't have one. It's like a fake love dude, not your own choice._ I was thinking about ripping his head off when Jacob interrupted me

_Whatever, Seth, I can't wait to see you find an imprint. Then _**_we'll_**_ be laughing._

_Just shut up, Jake._

I was at my house now.

_See you guys._

_Wait, Taylor. Don't forget about the meeting with the elders today at 1:00._

_Okay._

_Bye Taylor._ There was a weird tone to Seth's voice, almost, sneaky? Oh, well.

I phased back to human and walked into my room. Thankfully, my Dad installed a door for my room so I could easily walk in and out.

I hated meetings with the elders. Every time they wanted to talk to us, it was about something bad that was going to happen or something 'important,' which was always boring.

I took a shower and brushed my teeth to get ready for school. My last week. Life wasn't fair. The one time I actually want to go to school to see my Ailish, I wouldn't be near her. Thinking of her, her beautiful golden brown hair, her mesmerizing dark green eyes, her perfect tanned skin, her perfectly  
shaped lips, and her tiny nose, made my body feel like I was on fire.

I walked into the kitchen and wrote my Dad a note, telling him to excuse me from school for a meeting with the elders, grabbed three cereal boxes of Captain Crunch, and headed out the door.

I loved my truck. It was definitely a piece of junk, but I loved it. I kept it in pretty good shape, though.

As I drove to Ailish's house, I realized how tired I was. Stupid patrols. I closed my eyes for a second, and swerved off the road and almost hit a biker. Oops.

I arrived at Ailish's house right on time, fortunately, and was eating my third box of cereal. I threw it in the back, though. I didn't want her to see how much of a pig I was. I could've eaten a lot more, but I was in a rush this morning.

I honked and saw her immediately run out the front door and hop into my truck. My heart lit up when I saw her.

She looked confused as she asked, "Hey, when I woke you up this morning why did you have twigs in your hair?"

"Because I had patrols last night," that reminded me how tired I was and I yawned

"What? Patrols? But you knew you had school today. Why did you go?"

"Because I had to. Alpha's orders. We have to run the borders to see If any leeches crossed."

She raised her eyebrow, "Leeches? Is that their nickname or something?"

I smiled, "Yeah, or bloodsuckers, but I prefer to call them leeches."

She laughed when I said that. If she only knew the danger that was out there.

I turned on a rock station on low volume. I sniffed the air and smelled something off. I turned around to see Seth jump up behind me "Hiya! I'm Seth! Nice to meet you…?"

"Ailish," she said smiling

"Seth? What the hell are you doing in here? Get outta my car!" I yelled. Fucken Seth! Just can't keep to his own business. Wait how did he get in here? Stupid little creep.

"God, I was just being friendly to Ailish, here. No need to be so rude."

"Yeah, be nice to…?" She was defending him?

"Seth."

"Seth," She smiled at him again. Why didn't she think he was annoying?

"Well, we're already here at the school, so go run back to Leah and Embry okay? They need you on patrols." Go away for good! I thought

"Sure, sure. Nice meeting you Ailish!"

"You too, Seth."

He got out of my truck and phased behind a tree.

"Aw, he seems nice," Ailish said

"Yeah, nice and annoying."

"Be nice, he's a cute kid."

"Cute my ass," I said under my breath

When we both got out of my truck, I offered her my hand. I didn't care if everyone was staring, I was used to it.

I walked her to her locker and kissed her on the fore head and said, "Good luck."

"Same to you." I went to turn around and walk to my next class, but she grabbed my hand and spun me around. How did she have the strength to do that? I quickly forgot about what I was thinking when she then kissed me on the lips passionately before I pulled away.

I saw that piece of shit Steve was watching us. I had a strange urge to spit on him.

"Well, well. Who do we have here? The double S. Superman and the slut."

Oh, that's it! "You fucken bastard!" I turned him on a locker, holding him by his neck, so quick, I'm surprised people didn't get suspicious.

I tried my hardest not to shake because I reminded myself that Ailish was right beside me. If I ever hurt her, I would never forgive myself.

"I take the first one as a compliment because I can smoke your ass, but if you ever call her that again I'll rip your head from your body. Understand?"

I fucken would, too "Yes."

I let him go because I knew I scared him enough. Plus, he was choking. Even though I wanted to kill him, I wouldn't do it in front of bunch of people.

When I let go of the piece of shit there were hand marks across his neck.

He turned around to his football friends and said, "Let's go guys."

I turned around with Ailish everyone was silently staring at me with their mouths gaped wide open. Someone broke the silence and yelled, "Nice, Taylor!"

After that, everyone turned around to head to their classes. My extra sensory hearing picked up a few of the things people were saying like:

"Dude that guy just kicked Steve's ass!"

"He's so hot. I wonder if Ailish is dating him?"

"Woah, he scares me."

"Oh my God! Did you see Taylor? I have 1st period with him, so I'm gonna try to flirt."

I laughed, and I heard Ailish snort. We both knew that imprinting would  
forbade me to ever hold any attraction for her whatsoever. Plus, I was so in love with Ailish, I would never want anyone else.

I whispered to Ailish, "Not in her wildest dreams," because I knew it would make her laugh.

She giggled as I walked away to my first class: Geometry. "God, I hate school," I said to myself as I walked in the doorway.

When I walked in, the 'stick up my ass' teacher wasn't there yet, so I decided to rest my eyes. As soon I closed them, I heard someone standing right next to me, so I opened them again. It was the girl in the hallway that said she would try to flirt with me.

"Hey, Taylor, right?" She tried to look sexy

"Yeah."

"So there's a party at…"

"Not interested," I simply stated

"Well, fine then. Be a jackass about it."

I chuckled. She didn't know how stupid she sounded.

Geometry went past in a blur, and somehow the other classes did too because by the time it was lunch at 12:30, some teacher told me my Dad was here to pick me up.

My Dad took me to the elder's meeting with him. We walked in and everyone was already there, including my pack and Jacob's pack.

Billy, Sue, Old Quil, My Dad, and Ailish's Dad were all there. I was wondering why all of the elder's faces were blank, like someone just told them something that was impossible.

I sat next to Embry and whispered, "What's going on?"

"I have no idea; they told us we had to wait for everyone to be here."

Old Quil stood up and began, "Well since everyone is here, we have some bad news about some vampires."

Both packs growled.

Old Quil continued, "And, thank Jacob for giving us this information. Without him, we would be unprepared. Jacob please tell us everything you heard."

Jacob stood up, "Well, I was at The Cullen's house, playing with Nessie in their living room," we all snickered. He looked embarrassed, but continued, "And Charlie was over. Since we all know that Nessie grows extremely fast and looks like a five-year old when she's supposed to be one, Charlie was getting suspicious. He left and the psychic leech was trying to see the future, and she saw the Volturi coming back," we all growled very deeply now, "Apparently they don't like the idea of Charlie growing suspicious, so they've decided so come check it out."

"And when exactly are the Volturi coming?" Sam sneered

"She says this summer, which gives us about five months."

Old Quil stood up as Jacob sat down, "Thank you, Jacob. Now that was one of the reasons we called you here. The other reason was because we wanted to tell you to expect some new werewolves in the next couple of months. And Leah?"

She said rudely, "What?"

"Don't expect to be the only female werewolf, from now on. Jon here," He gestured to Ailish's Father. Oh, God, please don't say what I think your about to say, "Thinks his daughter, Ailish, might be turning in a few months."

Everyone's mouths dropped, then they looked at me, knowing she was my imprint. I sware to God, when I heard Old Quil say that, I thought I was gonna die of shock. My beautiful, petite, Ailish? A big, harry monster? He had to be joking.

"I-I think you're m-m-making a m-mistake. Ailish is o-only ¾ Quiluete."

"But her Mother just went to a family reunion, and she found out she is ¼ Quiluete. She may not look it, but Sabrina has the documents to prove it.

Also, she's been showing signs. One day I got mad at her for being with you so much, and she started to shake. And lately she's been able to lift heavy things that she couldn't lift about a month ago. Her arms, legs and entire body have been getting stronger. And she has a bigger appetite than usual. Her hair and eyes have gotten darker"

I was in denial. How could this be happening? I don't even think anyone's imprint has ever been apart of the pack. Of course, this happened to my imprint. Why did she have to get cursed with this? She was such a good person.

I was so into thought I barely heard Old Quil say, "Taylor, you are to tell Ailish nothing. I know she's your imprint, but this is something she needs to find out on her own."

"But, why not Olivia? She's older than Ailish…shouldn't she have more of a chance of inheriting the gene?" Please say you

were mistaking your oldest daughter for the other. Please.

"Well, obviously, Olivia was born with less of the gene than Ailish was. It seems that Ailish has barely enough to pass for a werewolf. You okay, Taylor?"

I couldn't answer Jon. I needed to get out. Now, or I would phase right then and there. I started to shake so badly that I couldn't see anything. Some one shoved me outside, and I phased. As a wolf, I saw that Jacob pushed me outside. "Go to her." He said. His face was full of pity for me.

I remembered I parked my truck at school. Shit. It only took me five minutes to get back to the school. When I got there, I carefully phased in the parking lot and got in my car. I got there right in time because the bell rang and people were leaving the school.

To make me even more pissed than I was, I heard some guy talking to Ailish and he said, "Hey! I had to catch you before you left."

She huffed, "Yes?"

"So I was wondering, are you and Steve officially broken up? I mean everyone says you are, but I can't trust gossip." He smiled at her. I think I know where he's going with this. If I'm right, I'll kill him.

"Yup. See you later, Jason."

"Wait!"

I knew what he was about to say next, so at a human pace of speed walking I walked through the parking lot to the door, where I heard him say, "So, if you and Steve are broken up, are you available for the dance this Friday?"

_I _**will**_ murder him_, I thought. I couldn't stop shaking as I slammed the door open.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but Ailish needs to leave. With me," I snarled

"Oh, see ya later Ailish!"

He practically ran out the door. I laughed in my head. What a wuss.

I walked Ailish back to my car in silence while I was still shaking. I couldn't believe the day I was having.

About five minutes of silence went by and she said, "C'mon, you're overreacting. He's nice, but you know I would never go with him. What's the big deal?"

I started to shake even worse when she said that. She put her hand on my shoulder and I calmed down on the outside, but on the inside, I felt much turmoil.

"Hey tell me what's wrong."

I set my jaw tight. If I even opened my mouth, I would spill everything that happened today.

"Taylor?"

"Taylor, please tell me what's going on?"

I felt like a wreck. She was practically begging me to tell her what was  
wrong with me, when I was pissed about something having to do with her! I wanted to tell her so much that I loved her and that everything would be alright, but she would suspect something was up.

I dropped her off at her house in silence, and she stared at my car while I quickly drove away.


	12. Wedding

**Chapter 12**

"Ailish! Get up! You'll be late for school."

Taylor came running in my room and jumped on my bed, making it squeak.

I hit him playfully, "Yeah, yeah. I'll go to school when I want," I stuck my tongue out.

Two years went by in a flash and I was in my senior year of home-schooling already; I'd been living with my boyfriend, Taylor, for two years now. Well, Taylor was more than a boyfriend—but he wasn't a husband quite yet, so I just decided to call him my 'boyfriend.'

My Dad wasn't very happy about me moving in with Taylor. He tried to have a 'sex' talk with me. Ugh, he didn't understand that I would _never _have sex with Taylor until I was ready. And Taylor would _never_ force me to do anything until _I_ was ready, so in the end, I won.

A smile played at the corner of his lips, "We'll see about that." He lifted me off my bed at inhuman speed and ran with me over his shoulder into the 'home-schooling' room.

The some-schooling room was tiny, the size of a bathroom; I'm sure at one time it _was_ a bathroom. The walls were painted tan, and there were brown and tan tiles on the floor. Against the short wall was a moveable, five-foot tall dry-erase board. Beside the board was a long table, piled with books, pens, and teacher's supplies. I snickered silently at the thought of Taylor being a teacher.

Across from the table and board, was my tiny desk and chair. I could barely manage to fit into the thing; any normal sized person would be able to fit into it. Being a werewolf had its pros and cons.

Taylor started to write on the board and I laughed—he had to bend down, practically on his knees, to be able to write on the thing.

"What?" He said, looking back at me.

"You."

"What'd I do?"

"Nothing, you're just being you."

He rolled his eyes and continued to write on the board. We both knew I barely paid attention to when Taylor would teach me. How could you when someone you love is staring into your eyes, and every second you hear his voice you just want to run up and kiss him?

I remembered today's date: January 23rd. Exactly two years ago I woke up and decided to ask my Dad about moving in with Taylor…

I yawned. What time was it? 10:30. Geez, I never sleep this late. What's today? I looked at my calendar. Monday. Shit! I'm late for school! I was rushing around my room, until I heard laughter close by. What the…?

Suddenly, something grabbed me around my waist. I knew exactly who it was: Taylor. I leaned my head back and kissed his full, soft lips. I didn't care about school, now that he was here.

"Why the hurry?" he asked quietly

"Well I'm late for—" I cut myself off. Boy, was I stupid!

"What?"

"Nothing. I have to go ask my Dad about the home-schooling and moving in with you thing." I gulped.

"You'll be fine. Just ask him when he's ready; make positive he's in a good mood."

"Sure, sure," I mumbled as I walked incoherently downstairs

Luckily, when I walked downstairs and asked my Mom where Dad was, she said he was running some errands. My Mom would be much more understanding than my Dad (aren't all Moms?).

Here I go: "Mom? Can I stay with Taylor in his house, so he can home-school me?" I knew I didn't really convince my Mom by pleading to her, but she had a soft spot for Taylor and I.

"Of course you can, Ail! But, I have no idea what your father will say." She bit her lip.

I'm sure she understood I had to be with Taylor 24/7 to be happy; that's exactly why she was happy to let me be with Taylor. She knew the exact

feeling of imprinting. But, my Dad. Uh. He knew what imprinting was, just as much as my Mom did, but of course Dad's will be Dad's.

Didn't he trust me enough to be with Taylor and to be responsible? He knew I wouldn't ever even think about having…

I heard the door slam. Uh oh. My Mom looked at me stressfully and mouthed, "I'll talk to him."

I hugged my Mom, whispered "Thanks," in her ear, and ran up to my room, listening with my extra-sensory, hearing to how it would go.

I laid on the ground, and listened through the carpet. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Hey, honey. Did you get what you needed?"

"Yeah. They were all out of red, so I had to get blue."

"Well, that's too bad," she paused for about five seconds before beginning, "Look can you be understanding? I know you're stubborn, but just try to cooperate?"

"It depends on what you're asking, Sabrina."

"Well, I'm always busy and I barely have any time to home-school Ailish. I think I'll need a little help." Wow. Great excuse, Mom.

"We'll hire a teacher to come here and teach her. Problem solved."

"I was kind of thinking that maybe Ailish could be home-schooled by Taylor. He already graduated from his parents home-schooling him, and he has a bunch of spare time. He also has a house, so maybe she could move in with him."

I could almost hear my Dad's fury. He started yelling at my Mom in a very disrespectful way.

"Are you kidding me?! Are you thinking at all, Sabrina?! You have honestly lost your bloody mind if you think I'm letting my sixteen-year-old daughter move in with a teenage boy!"

"Jon, you can't honestly think that Taylor would do that to Ailish? He only wants what's best for her and would sacrifice anything for her. He would never in a million years do something rash without her permission! Have you seen them around each other? They are so strongly bonded and in love, that you would think they're an elderly couple that has spent their lives together! And have you noticed how Ailish isn't as happy as she is with Taylor? He makes her happy, which makes me happy, which makes us all happy."

My eyes opened wide as I took in my Mom's entire conversation with my Dad. My Mom was a very quiet woman. Any time my parents would get in fights she would be extremely calm and collected, while my Dad, on the other hand, was screaming his head off. This was the first time I'd ever heard her yell, in a long time.

I was staring at Taylor, thinking of that memory that I could barely recall. Two years ago, we had barely known each other for a year. Even three years wasn't much, but all I knew was that I was passionately and irrevocably in love with Taylor. Nothing in the world mattered, but him.

"Ailish? Hellooooo? Earth to Ailish!" I was suddenly pulled from my reverie and looked into Taylor's hypnotic eyes. Ah, always calming me down.

I grinned at Taylor charmingly, and he raised his eyebrow, probably wondering if I was crazy.

"I love you."

He laughed, then replied, "I love you, too."

I suddenly jumped on Taylor, and wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his stomach. I started kissing him, lovingly. He chuckled and kissed me back.

Knock knock knock. I gasped and fell to the floor. Who the hell was knocking on the window?

Taylor helped me up and walked with me to the window. We peered outside and saw my Dad staring at us. Oh, Dad. Good old, Dad.

He gave Taylor and I a dirty look, and gestured with his finger for me to come outside. Every time he caught us making out, he would repeat the 'sex' talk with me. I groaned, but obeyed.

What made me just so angry was that Taylor and I never went that far…yet. I was still waiting to get married, and make my first time all the better. I just couldn't see why my Dad didn't trust me. Or Taylor. Mainly Taylor.

My Dad met me at the front door with a frown on his face. I sat down. Here we go.

"Ailish, what the hell are you doing going to school this morning? Do you not know what day this is?!"

Huh? What was he talking about? What was today?

"What's today?"

"Your goddamn sister's wedding!"

May the Lord have mercy. I forgot my sister's birthday?! What kind of person am I?!

"I am so sorry, Daddy! Get back to the house right now and get prepared. I'll run in the house right now and get changed and ready in…"

"Look the only reason I came here was because your Mother was wondering why you didn't show up this morning to help your sister with her makeup and whatever else you guys do. You better haul your ass over there!"

"I'll have Taylor gimme a ride, just tell them I'll be there in 10 minutes!"

I kissed my Dad on the cheek before rushing into the house, running straight into Taylor.

"I forgot…"

"I heard! I completely forgot! I'll drive you over right now, and come back here and get ready."

"Hurry! I was supposed to be there two hours ago!"

We jumped into Taylor's 1989 Ford truck, and he drove like a maniac trying to reach my parent's house in time.

My sister and Brady had been dating seriously ever since that night they met. And when I say seriously, I mean seriously. That same night they went for a walk, Olivia cam back the next day with one of Brady's shirts on. Of course my Dad was furious with her, but not as furious as he would've been with me. What did I ever do to him?

Also that same night, Olivia fainted when Brady phased right in front of her, but she gradually got over it and decided to live with him being a werewolf. How generous of her. Not.

When Brady told her I was a werewolf with him, she freaked out. Olivia wouldn't go near me for months, and she refused to talk to me, even though she barely did before. I just didn't understand how she could accept Brady and what he was, but not accept her own sister, for cripes sake, for the same thing Brady was!

After a few months of being around me again, she wasn't so repulsed by her own sister, and decided to live with me.

I can't believe I was even talking to her. She picked her best friend over her sister for her maid of honor! Now, that was just evil. Pure evil.

My Mom was enraged when she found out I wasn't Olivia's maid of honor, like I was. But I didn't show it. If I did, Olivia would use that against me just like bullies in school. She was a sister bully. How terrible.

I sighed, thinking about the days where Olivia was actually civil to me. That one night, were we might've been closer through all the years, was the night I became a werewolf. I have bad luck.

We soon arrived at my dull, large, two story house. There were about ten cars out front, and I guessed it was Olivia's 'maid of honor' (yuck) and her bridesmaids, helping her get ready.

Even though I wasn't Olivia's maid of honor, I still helped her with most of her plans. She wanted a traditional winter wedding, in a beautiful church. Same thing everyone else wanted, boring, actually to me.

She decided on making her bridesmaid's dresses purple. She looked online everywhere for the perfect color, and found a website displaying what the color 'purple' represents:

Throughout history purple has been associated with royalty, nobility and prestige. It symbolizes mystery, magic, power and luxury. Purple is often used to portray rich powerful kings, leaders, wizards and magicians.

Snort. Olivia is so shallow. Always has, always will be. Anyway, the dress was beautiful, and she said she picked it because it looked good on everyone. That was a dirty lie.

I might hate my sister, but it was only because of things she had done to me for the past years of our life. I was willing to forgive her and move on, and finally become sisters again. Hopefully she wasn't too absorbed in herself that she would blow me off like she always did.

Maybe marrying Brady happened for a reason. Maybe she would retire her old selfish and mean ways and finally get on with life.

"Ail, we're here." Oblivious, I looked at my surroundings, and realized I was at my old house. Ah, great.

"Thanks for the ride. Meet me back here, soon," I lightly pecked him on the lips, "Love you."

"Love you, too," he replied. He gave me a quick hug and I got out of the car and walked into my front door. For some odd reason, I felt like something would happen today and my stomach felt queasy. Not good or bad, just I don't know, I guess something unexpected.

When I walked in, I could only hear voices buzzing around everywhere. I could barely distinct who was talking where, which was extremely unusual for me being a werewolf with my extra-sensory hearing.

I saw my sister on the top of the staircase. She saw me and smiled. Wow, that was unusual.

"Ailish! Come up here and help me get ready! Oh, and you need to get ready too! Where were you? You're two hours late!"

Same old bitchy Olivia strikes again.

"Sorry," I ran up the stairs and took in her booted foot. Oh, I totally forgot about her having a broken ankle. Well it wasn't actually broken, but the

bone was bent, bruised, and a few ligaments around it were sprained. It happened two weeks ago when she was running down the stairs. She tripped over our dog, and did that in turn to her ankle.

How terrible, on her wedding day, probably the only day she would ever be happy, she had to walk down the aisle with an ugly, heavy, black boot on her foot. Thankfully, the dress was long enough to cover it.

She led me into our Mom's bathroom, and all the girls were putting their dresses on, doing their hair, makeup, and nails.

I desperately needed a shower, so I told my Mom I would be taking one in my bathroom.

I quickly took a shower, and in the process of rushing, cut my leg while shaving.

Wearing a robe and wrapping a towel on my head to dry my hair, I ran back into my Mom's bathroom. Everyone was nearly ready, but I was just getting started. Great. My Mom started blow-drying my hair, practically pulling out my hair in the process, and all of the girls who were done getting ready were surrounding me doing my makeup, and painting my nails and toenails.

Two and a half weary hours later, and I was finally ready. The wedding was at 2:00 p.m. and right now it was 11:06 a.m.

As soon as they made me look into the mirror, for the millionth time, I walked into my old room and laid on my bed. Thankfully, my Mom and Olivia's friends were too involved in getting my sister ready that they didn't notice me leave the room.

I was depressed. Now that I was more mature, unlike two years ago, I wanted to get married. I always knew, even when I was a six-year-old little girl, that I would find my prince charming one day. But I didn't understand how I could not want to get married to Taylor? I mean, I already knew that I would be with him forever.

I was staring at the ceiling before someone interrupted me, "Ailish, it's time to go."

I recognized my Dad's voice, "Sure, Dad. I'll be right there."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine." My voice broke

"Maybe I can help."

I couldn't tell my Dad; it would be way too embarrassing, but before I knew what I was saying, everything spilled out of my mouth, "It's not fair! I've known Taylor for a longer time than Olivia has, and still, she's getting married before me! He hasn't even showed any sign of wanting to get married! And I'm not just saying this: Taylor and I are much more in love than they ever will be!"

I started sobbing into my Dad's chest as he lovingly stroked my hair.

"And on top of it, Olivia picked her best friend over her own sister!"

"Honey, it's okay. Shhhhhh, calm down. We can talk about this later. Right now you need to put this behind you and come with me to the wedding. I'm so sorry."

He got up and kissed my forehead before telling someone that I was okay and they could come in. I looked up from my cross-legged position on my old bed and saw Taylor walking in with a guilty expression on his face. He just heard the entire conversation. Oh my god.

I was obviously too involved in crying to hear Taylor outside my room. Eek. This sucked. Now, he would probably propose to me, just feeling sorry. Maybe, hopefully, he would pretend that he didn't hear one word I said and get over it, but knowing him he wouldn't.

"Hey, we should probably go."

"How long have you been here?"

"About fifteen minutes," he said while wiping under my eye where my mascara was smeared. "Why were you crying?"

"Like you don't already know."

"I do know, but I'd rather hear it from you."

"Ailish! Hurry down here, we're gonna be late!"

"C'mon, I'll drive you."

I didn't reply. I couldn't reply. I was too embarrassed to. The queasy feeling I got in my stomach as I entered the house increased ten fold, when I sat in the car with Taylor.

There was about fifteen minutes of silence between us before we arrived at the church.

It was a normal looking church, nothing extraordinary about it. But for some odd reason, this church made me feel warm inside, like I was at home. It reminded me of the church my grandma used to take me to when I was just a little girl.

My grandma passed away when I was fourteen. I would never forget her; she was special to me, the only person I could ever confide in with anything I needed to talk about. Of course my parents were always there for me just as much as she was, but there was something about her lilac scent that calmed me and drew me to her. Thank the lord that three months after she died and I turned fifteen, I met Taylor. He helped me forget, in a good way, about hurting over her. He made me feel the exact same way grandma would make me feel, but even more love and compassion was filled within me.

I didn't realize I was crying until I felt Taylor wipe a tear from my cheek and look at me with softness in his eyes.

"This church reminds me of her." I said in a low whisper. I knew he knew who I meant.

He didn't say anything, he didn't need to; stroking and kissing my hair was enough.

After sitting in the car for who knows how long, we heard tapping on the window. I sat up immediately and pulled out a mirror from my purse. Atleast my hair wasn't a mess, but my makeup, mainly my mascara, was running down my face with my tears.

My Mom looked at me with worry and gestured for me to open the door. As soon as I got out, my Mom licked her finger and ran it under my eyes.

"Ew, gross, Mom!"

"Better! Now let's get inside, it's almost time."

"Hold on," I knocked on the window of Taylor's car and he rolled it down.

"My purse," I said, pointing to my white clutch bag

He handed it to me with a sympathetic smile and said, "Good luck. Love you."

"Love you, too," I walked inside the church with my emotional Mother. She was holding back the tears, as was I, but for much different reasons.

When I walked inside, my breath got caught in my throat; this was the exact same church my grandma took me to. I remembered everything.

The same red-brown seats, the burgundy colored carpet leading to the altar, the chandeliers hanging above the aisle, the teal colored walls, everything was exactly how I remembered it.

I bit my lip, forcing myself not to cry again. My Mom squeezed my hand before saying, "It's time," and walked down the aisle to take her seat.

The music started playing and the flower girls walked down the aisle. I was the last of the bridesmaids to walk down the aisle, and after me went the maid of honor, then my sister.

I watched as each bridesmaid walked down the aisle with a joyful expression on their face. I wasn't feeling that joyful, and when it was my turn, I put on a fake smile, and walked halfheartedly down the aisle.

I held back a giggle, seeing the entire pack there, watching me with looks of shock on their face. I hadn't been this dressed up for a while in front of the pack.

Jake was there with Renesmee, who now physically looked about twelve, even though she was only born three years ago. Since Nessie was with Jake, Bella and Edward were also there. I held my breath as I took in their disgustingly sweet vampire scent.

Edward chuckled, too low for human ears to hear, probably in response to my thoughts. Damn him and his mind-reading.

Hm, something was off about Bella, Nessie, Jake and Edward. I couldn't place it, but all I knew was that something was wrong. Very, very wrong.

Edward slightly nodded his head, obviously responding to my thoughts, once again.

I stood up on the altar, overseeing the crowd, barely noticing the wedding march had started and my sister was walking down the aisle. I was too far in oblivion.

I searched the crowd and finally found the person I'd been looking for—the eyes I'd been longing to look at for calmness. Those strong arms I wanted to embrace me for warmth and comfort. His lips that were tender and soft, and would move in synchronization with mine.

Taylor saw me staring at him and smiled. He tilted his head to left, suggesting that I pay attention to what the priest was saying. I snorted, too low for human ears to hear, though.

I imagined Taylor proposing to me on the beach, while we were eating a picnic, just like the day I had turned into a wolf. I never forgot how beautiful everything had been.

"I may now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

My sister had a tear running down her cheek while Brady lifted up her veil, and kissed her on the lips sweetly, before turning back to the crowd.

Yeah, my sister had been malevolent to me; I still felt happiness wash over me as she smiled at me. Like I said before, Brady might change her vicious ways.

Soon, people were walking out of the church to follow the bride and groom to their private limo that would escort them to the wedding reception.

The Cullens had gladly offered to have the wedding reception at their house. Supposedly, Alice Cullen absolutely loved to have parties for people. My sister agreed, not thinking of the tension that was still between the werewolves and vampires. I had to admit that it was barely noticeable now, then the way it used to be before the newborn war and Volturi confrontation, so I've heard.

I was driven by a limo my parents rented for themselves and Brady's family.

I got to ride with them, and I wanted Taylor to come with me, but he already drove his truck here.

When we arrived at the reception, my cell phone rang. I checked the caller I.D.: Taylor.

"Hello?"

"Hey, are you at the reception yet?"

"Yeah, I just got here. Why?"

"The pack needs you to meet with us upstairs. Apparently they have something to tell us."

"I'll be right up."

I closed my phone and asked the limo driver to drop me off up front before he went to go park.

"And where do you think you are going young lady?"

"Tribal business, Dad."

He sighed in understanding, "Okay, but be back soon."

"Alright." As I left the car, Brady's parents stared at me in curiosity. They wondered why Leah and I were the only girls to do 'tribal business' with the guys. I even overheard them talking about us one time.

I walked upstairs, and smelled my pack's scents linger from a door to my left. I opened the door and almost immediately felt the tension.

"Okay, now we have everyone here. Now, can you tell us, Carlisle?" Sam asked.

"Yes, Sam. Now yesterday we just found this out and planned to tell you as soon as possible. We received a letter in the mail, coming from Aro," we all snarled in response. Even though I'd never met the man, I'd seen memories from my pack, that he was not someone I'd ever take a liking to. Rotten scum. "He says he will visit in about two weeks, just to make sure Renesmee is growing properly and to make sure she did not stop growing from the last time he's seen her, which would make her an immortal child."

I never heard what Sam said in response to Carlisle. I would admit, I was scared shitless.

I'd never faced the Volturi, and I prayed to God I would never have to. Just from seeing the fear through the eyes of my pack the day the Volturi were there to wipe them all out scared me. Scared for my pack, the Cullens (I had no idea why, though), my family, myself, and most of all Taylor. My Taylor.

I could never; I would never live without him. It was like living without your heart; it's vital to live.

I didn't care if this 'Aro' was only coming here to check up on Nessie. We all didn't. All we were thinking about was the loved ones we cared about and cherished. Losing them would be the death of us.


	13. Imprint

**Chapter 13**

"I can't believe you're doing this after what's happened the past few days!"

"Sorry, it's already planned out. I can't cancel now."

"Fine. Whatever." But I still couldn't hide the fact that I was secretly excited. Of course, Taylor being Taylor, he just _had_ to surprise me. Whoop-de-doo.

"Well, where do I go in the meantime?"

"To your parents' house."

"No way, I refuse!"

He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "C'mon. Please. For me." I hated when he whispered in my ear like that. It gave me chills over my body, but in a good way of course.

"Fine. What do I wear?"

"Dressy. But not ballroom dancing dressy."

"Yeah, yeah I know. I'll drive over there. Love you."

I kissed him on the cheek and headed out the door into my red 2008 JCW MINI Car. I loved that little thing. I'd finally raised enough money to buy one last year.

I drove for exactly seven minutes before I arrived at my old house. And I _just_ realized why my Dad finally let me live with Taylor two years ago: we were so close by! Otherwise, he wouldn't have let me. Ugh. Dads.

I used my key to unlock the door, and went up to my old room. When I walked in, I smelled my orange creamsicle fragrance spray. Erg, my Mom was obviously in here recently.

I heard quiet sobbing coming from my bathroom. What the hell? I saw my Mom huddled in a corner, holding a picture, was it?

"Mom?"

She quickly rubbed her eyes, "Oh, hey, Ail. What are you doing here?"

"Well, Taylor's taking me out tonight and told me to get ready here. Are you okay?"

"I'm, fine."

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing. I'll get outta here so you can get ready. Okay?"

"Alright," I replied suspiciously

What has gotten into her? Humph, oh well.

Since I had become a werewolf, I had to cut my hair to my shoulder. I sighed. I really missed my long, beautiful hair. Now it was cut crookedly because I was too lazy to go into town and get it cut properly.

Crap. Only one hour until our 'reservation.'

I quickly straightened my hair (I don't know why I bothered; it was naturally straight), and put light makeup on.

I realized I didn't have anything to wear, so I walked into Olivia's room, casually, like it was my room. I opened her closet door. Oh. My. God.

Her closet was just as big as mine, but was a disaster. She had so many clothes that they were all crammed until I could barely close the door. Sheesh, what a mess.

I looked through until I found a gold, knee length dress that shimmered in the light. It was perfect, except it needed something. Hm, oh! I looked on the ground and saw a black belt that was meant to worn around your upper abdomen. Perfect!

Wait, when did I get fashion sense?

I headed over to Olivia's pile of shoes and picked out a pair of black pumps that matched with the belt.

I headed to my bathroom, and looked in the mirror. Wow. I actually looked good without anyone's help.

I decided I would read my favorite book over again: Marked. Ironic, right? Weird how in this book _vampires_ could imprint.

Knock knock knock. I jerked up from my sitting position on the couch and ran at inhuman speed to the door.

"Wow, excited were we?" he chuckled at me as I blushed

"What? A girl can't be excited about going out with her hus—boyfriend?" I bit my lip. Yikes, I almost said husband. How embarrassing.

"Um, let's go 'cuz I don't want to be late; it's an hour and a half drive."

We walked hand in hand to our car, and he opened the door for me, "Wow you look stunning, Ail." I blushed, again. Geez, could I stop blushing for once in my life?

"Thanks, you l-look g-gr-reat too." Why was I stuttering? Probably because he looked so utterly beautiful I couldn't take my eyes from him.

The entire ride to the restaurant was probably one of the funnest times I've had with Taylor. We talked and sang every song on the radio that came along, even though most of the time we barely knew the words. 'Love Story' was on the radio, and I froze when the line 'Marry me, Juliet. You'll never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know,' came up. Ugh, what was wrong with me? I should just enjoy this happy time between us; I mean we'll have to face our worst nightmare (the Volturi) in two weeks.

I was smiling and laughing until I saw what restaurant we were at: Bella Notte. This was the exact restaurant Steve took me to when I realized I loved Taylor.

Taylor parked the car, and ran with inhuman speed to my door and opened it.

"Wow, aren't we normal?" I squeezed his cheeks

He playfully slapped my hand away, "Sorry, Mom."

I snorted as he walked with his hand around my waist into the cursed restaurant.

Ugh, it was packed in here. Thank god he made reservations.

"Hello, reservation for Saux?"

"Yes, there will be a ten minute wait, though."

"Alright," he said unwillingly

Since there were no more waiting seats available, we had to stand. Taylor leaned against the wall, and I rested my head on his pectorals, while he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I looked across from me and saw a fifteen-year-old teenager staring open mouthed at me. I growled silently, for only Taylor to hear. Taylor glared at the boy, and that was enough before he immediately looked away.

We actually waited for fifteen minutes before the hostess called out, "Reservation for Taylor Saux?"

We both got up from our positions and followed the hostess to a small booth for two by a large window.

"Your server will be with you momentarily."

"Thanks," Taylor said before immediately looking to me. I smiled back and reached for his hand. He grabbed my hand and kissed it. I rolled my eyes. I forgot all of my stress from the Volturi, by getting lost in his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. He leaned over the table and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Oooo, look at the girl Jay wants to be his girlfriend."

I looked up at the three fifteen-year-old boys with their dates. One of them, I

recognized was the boy who was staring at me earlier. He blushed and walked away. Aw, poor kid. I suddenly got mad at the other two.

"Don't you damn kids have anything else to do then to pick on him?"

"Oh, so some girl's gonna tell me what to do?" He snickered

"Yeah, she will." Taylor's hulking figure appeared before them. I stifled a laugh as a cough.

"Sorry, man." They all half-walked, half-ran to their table.

"I'll show them." Taylor muttered to himself, slightly shaking

"Geez, with four years of being a werewolf, you'd think you'd have more self-control," I snickered

"Yeah, well if I was a newborn werewolf when that happened, I would've probably phased."

Taylor never had much self-control, especially when it came to me. Any time anyone even looked at me a weird way Taylor would get defensive and protective. That's what I loved about him.

"Hello. I'm Tina, your server today. Can I start you out with any drinks?"

I would _not_ have a Dr. Pepper. Even though it was my favorite soda, I had it with Steve that night.

Taylor gestured to me, and the waitress unwillingly shifted her eyes to me. I almost growled at her, but decided against it.

"I'll just have a Coke."

"Same here," Taylor replied simply

I leaned across the table and pressed Taylor's lips to mine. I snorted while kissing him, seeing the change of expression on the waitress's face. She scowled and walked away.

Taylor laughed and asked me, "What was that for?"

I shrugged. "I just wanted to make her mad."

He chuckled, "Well it worked."

We started talking about chocolate covered pretzels (no idea how) while looking at the menus for a few minutes before the waitress came back with our drinks.

"Are 'yall ready to order?"

I almost choked on my drink hearing her say ''yall.'

I hadn't really decided on what I would eat; I was too involved in our conversation.

"Um, I'll have," I looked at the third food mentioned on the menu, "the Manicotti Formaggio." I did _not_ pronounce that right

Her lips twitched at the edges; I definitely did not pronounce it right, "And for you?" She asked him more politely than necessary

"The Steak Toscano. Can I have three of those?"

I spit out my drink this time. I started laughing so hard, that I started crying. The waitress looked at me like I was crazy, but Taylor started laughing along with me.

The Steak Toscano was five pounds each. Even though I had an appetite almost as big as Taylor's, I never ate like it in public; I got too embarrassed easily.

"How do you want it done?"

"Rare."

I started laughing hysterically, again, and the waitress hurriedly gathered our menus and walked into the back.

I stopped laughing immediately when I smelled it. I looked into my drink and saw it—the spit. I started shaking terribly before Taylor put a restraining hand on my arm, and I relaxed. I can't believe she would do that! I was _so_ complaining to the restaurant. And I decided to give her a terribly low tip.

Taylor and I talked for what it seemed hours before the waitress came back with our food. I slyly inspected the food before eating it—it's good. Thank the lord I had extra-sensory smell.

The food was delicious, but I was still extremely hungry. For dessert, Taylor and I decided on a humongous chocolate cake with strawberries on top, chocolate flakes and vanilla flavored frosting.

I wasn't even close to full, but it satisfied my hunger enough.

"I'm leaving her a ten cent tip and a fake phone number," I stifled a laugh as a cough, again, as she walked back to collect the bill and her tip.

We walked hand in hand outside to the park that was five minutes away, before going home.

We walked by a pond before Taylor said something that surprised me, "Ailish, you love me, right?"

I laughed, "What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer the question."

"Yes, Taylor. I've been madly in love with you ever since we met."

"And I feel the exact same way."

"Okay, what was the point of asking that?"

"Because I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"What are you saying?"

Taylor bent down on one knee before me, and said the words that would change my life forever, "Ailish, I love you, with every piece of my heart. If I ever lost you, I couldn't live a truly happy life. I'll always love you, and only you. I want to spend all of eternity with you," At this point I was crying, "Ailish. Ann. Tutuni. Will you marry me?"

I could barely speak, I was crying so hard, "Y-y-yes."

He stood up and kissed me so passionately, I was breathless. Taylor kissed my neck and spun me around in the beautiful park. I felt happiness wash over me—this is what I'd been waiting for, and finally, we could be together forever. He was still spinning me around as I laughed and felt pure happiness wash over me.

Suddenly, I had a strange urge to look over my shoulder, a pulling, almost. I looked over my shoulder, like my will told me to.

Then I saw him. My legs gave way and my body felt like spaghetti. As I fell, Taylor thankfully caught me while I was still staring at this mysterious man, and he was staring at me.

Déjà vu hit me. I felt this exact feeling before—the day I met Taylor. Nothing in the world mattered but him and Taylor. I loved him and I hadn't even seen or talked to him before.

At that moment, my heart split into three: one part for myself, one for Taylor and one for the man in front of me.


	14. Surfing

**Chapter 14**

"Ailish? Honey, what happened? What's—"

He abruptly stopped when he saw the look on my face. I was staring dumbstruck at this beautiful man.

He had a stunning shade of bright green eyes and his dark brown hair was cut one inch short and was in a messy disarray on his head. He had a perfect California tan (I hope he didn't live in California) and he had an adorable dimple on his chin. He was always what I had imagined my prince charming to look like.

Oh my god. In my staring at this fascinating anonymous man, I forgot about Taylor.

I looked up into Taylor's eyes and saw that he was staring at the man with his jaw clenched tight.

"Ailish, did you just do what I think you did?"

I held back the tears as I whispered, "I did."

"So does this mean the wedding's off?" he asked in a hurt tone

I replied immediately, "God no! I'm just…uh…" I didn't know what to say. I didn't even know what I felt at the moment except for pure confusion

Taylor stared blankly at me for a minute before saying, "Go—go to him."

"What? Are you serious?" I tried to keep the happiness out of my question, seeing the expressionless look on Taylor's face

"Yeah. I gotta take you home soon so I'll wait in the car for thirty minutes. No longer…agreed?"

"Agreed." I kissed him on the cheek and walked toward the man before turning back and saying, "You know whatever happens I'll always love you."

"I'll always love you too," He smiled, but it didn't touch his eyes

I felt terrible for leaving Taylor like this; he looked so hurt when I walked

away. But, I just _had_ to see who this man was. Surely Taylor would have to understand; I would always love him through thick or thin, for better or worse, in sickness or health—I laughed in my head, thinking about wedding vows.

Wow, even up close he was even more breathtaking.

"Hey, I'm Ailish," I said shyly, holding my hand out

He pointed at himself, "Ethan," he smiled and shook my hand

"So what are you doing out here at night alone?"

"Um, I could ask you the same question." He said smiling at me. Uh, I practically drooled at the sight of his sparkling white teeth

"I was actually with my boyfri—fiancé."

He raised an eyebrow, "Why did you ditch him to come talk to _me_?"

I blushed furiously, "I-I don't know. I was curious." Curious? Oh my god, could I be any more stupid?

He opened his mouth, as to say something, but obviously decided against it.

"You wanna take a walk?"

"Well, I'm already walking."

"You know what I mean."

"Won't your boyfriend—I mean fiancé be mad at me?" I thought I saw his jaw clench

"Naw, he's cool with it."

"He's cool with you walking with a perfect stranger, in the park, at night?" He raised an eyebrow again. He looked so cute when he did that—no. I cant think that way. I'll be married soon for crying out loud!

"No."

"Then why is he cool with it?"

"I don't know! Can we please just take a walk and not talk about my personal life? I mean, I barely know you."

"You're the one that wants to take a walk." I could tell he was stubborn.

"What's wrong with a walk?"

"Nothing."

"Okay then."

We walked for about two minutes in silence before he said, "So, uh, hold old are you?"

"Eighteen; you?"

"Twenty. But, um sorry if this offends you, but you really don't look eighteen."

I laughed, "Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

His eyebrow furrowed and he scrunched his lips, "I'm not sure."

"Well, how old do I look?"

"Hm, maybe twenty-one or twenty-two."

"Interesting."

"So do you go to college or anything?"

"Naw, I'm too busy being a wol—" I coughed on purpose—I almost said wolf.

"Were you just gonna say a 'wolf'?"

"No." I lied.

"Yes, you were."

"Fine, I was. What's it to you?"

"I don't know. Why would you say that you're busy being a wolf?"

"That's the term that my friends and I use. We say we're wolves because we're so…" Think, think, think! "Strong. We work out a lot."

I hope that lie worked.

"Well, you _are_ strong for a girl." He said jokingly.

I laughed, knowing I could pick him up, and throw him all the way to China, "Don't doubt me."

He rolled his eyes, "Sure, sure."

We walked in silence for a few minutes before Ethan said something totally unexpected, "Can I ask you something? And like you said, we're perfect strangers, but I still need to ask you this."

"Sure." I replied cautiously

"Why do I feel like I've known you for my entire life? From the first few things I've said to you I felt like I could open up and trust you."

I knew this was coming, but I decided not to tell him about me, _yet_. It was way too fast for me to tell him the story of my life. Besides, it was for his own good. "I'm not sure. But I'm a very open-minded person; you can tell me anything, you know."

"Yeah, I know that." Under his breath, of course not intending for me to hear, he said, "But I barely know her."

I sat down on a bench, and he sat beside me. His hand rested on his leg, and it looked almost as if it was twitching, to touch me.

I sighed, knowing I wanted so badly to touch him, just as much as I wanted Taylor. NO. No way, I can_not_ just forget Taylor. I love him with every part of my heart. _Not every part. You know you love Ethan, too. _Stupid annoying voice in my head.

Oh my god. Taylor. I completely forgot I had to get back to him. I took out my phone and looked at the time. Okay, thank goodness it had only been ten minutes; I needed more time to get to know Ethan.

"So, um, do you have a girlfriend?" What's wrong with me?! I just asked if has a girlfriend?! I was entirely stupid.

"Um, no. Why do you ask?" He smirked at me—knowing the reason behind the question.

"I, was just, uh, wondering."

He snickered then said, "Sounds like you're interested to me."

I slapped him on the arm, light enough to not hurt him, though.

"So you're getting married, huh?"

I rolled my eyes, "Sounds like you're interested to me." I said mocking him.

"Well _I_ was just honestly curious. By you asking the question if I had a…"

"Okay, okay I get it." I quickly cut him off.

We sat for a while in silence, but it wasn't an awkward kind of silence where you feel like you have to say anything to end the awkwardness. It was nice, relaxing even.

Ethan opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but immediately closed it. He seemed like the type of person that didn't like to open up much, but when he met me, I'm sure it changed him.

"What?"

"I can't tell you." His eyes teared up. My heart swelled with sadness at the sight of him unhappy.

"Why not?" My voice was whiney, which was unintended.

"Because, like we've discussed before, I barely know you."

"But you trust me." It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

"Then why not?"

"It's too personal."

"I understand." Being a werewolf was proof of that.

"So do you go to—"

"Um, no offense but your nose is bleeding. Here. I have some tissues in my purse."

I rummaged through my purse until I found my small package of 2 ply tissues.

"Here."

He grabbed them immediately and held his head back and blotted the blood.

After a few minutes, he was back to normal, and his nose had stopped bleeding.

He smiled sheepishly at me, "Sorry about that. Allergies."

"No problem; I have them too." Well, when I was human I used to anyway.

"I better be going."

"Same here."

I stood up and looked into his beautiful bright green eyes and felt myself drawn to him.

Suddenly I was in his arms, hugging him. I didn't know if I had hugged him first or he hugged me first, but the fact that I was in his arms was enough for me.

Thankfully, I wasn't taller than him; I was to Ethan's chin. My extreme height compared to other girls, was embarrassing to me—I felt masculine.

Ethan had a strong, well built body. He was _really_ strong, even for a human. Not like Taylor, but he was still strong. He was so-o sexy.

No! Why am I thinking like this? I barely know him!

I barely recognized that we were still embracing each other, and I gently got

loose from him. I felt bad, because I desperately wanted to touch my lips to—okay, this is _really_ getting out of hand. I most definitely can't let my fantasies go wild when I was in wolf form; I can't even imagine how hurt Taylor would be. Just thinking of his hurt made me want to cry.

"Um, nice meeting you Ethan."

"You too, Ailish."

I started following the pull that would take me to Taylor before I heard Ethan's voice cry, "Wait! Ailish!"

He ran and caught up with me, "Will I ever see you again?"

I wanted so desperately to say, 'Yes! I love you! Come with me!', but I kept my cool. "Probably."

I started to turn away before he said again, "Wait! Can I atleast have your number or something?"

"Naw, you won't need it. I'll find you."

I waved a goodbye, like a complete moron, and turned away to Taylor's car.

I could tell that Ethan was _way_ confused from seeing the expression on his face as I left, but I could tell he trusted me. Hopefully.

For some reason, I didn't want to give him my number. Probably because I was afraid of him calling me and I wouldn't be there and Taylor would answer it for me. Taylor would most definitely tell him off and I would never talk to Ethan again—he would be too scared to confront me.

And what if he called my phone and my _sister _answered it (even though she was still on her honeymoon—I was talking about when she got back)? She would be all 'friendly' towards me because she would be wondering why I was dating (okay, I know I wasn't dating Ethan, but she would think I was) two guys. Olivia _always_ has to know gossip—juicy or not.

I got in Taylor's car and sat in the passengers seat. Oh god. Here we go. I looked down at my feet, waiting for him to lecture me.

"So how was it?"

"Huh?" I had a dumfounded expression on my face. Why wasn't he mad at me?

"What?"

"Why aren't you mad at me?"

"Mad at you? Why would I be mad?"

"I don't know; because I was with another guy."

"Yeah, but you're happy." Taylor was way too good for me. He wasn't selfish at all. I sighed, how was I so lucky?

"How can you be so excepting? Aren't you gonna shake so badly that you turn and run out and rip him to shreds?" I cringed at the thought, but I had to know why Taylor wasn't mad at me—in the least.

"Well, I would absolutely enjoy doing that, but it would make you unhappy; and if something makes you unhappy, I'm unhappy."

"Oh, well thank you…?" I made it sound like a question.

He chuckled quietly, "Let's get you home; you look exhausted. Rough day, eh?"

I snorted, "Oh yeah. Being taken out for a beautiful dinner and being proposed to it really hard for me to take in."

He leaned over the seat and kissed me passionately. It seemed like every time we would kiss, it would gradually build up, becoming stronger and stronger. I could even feel the difference and intensity of our kiss today compared to yesterday. Our relationship was getting stronger.

He grinned widely at me then started the car.

I only realized I'd fallen asleep when I heard Taylor say, "Ailish, honey. Wake up."

I was too groggy to walk so opened my arms out and said sleepily, "Carry me."

"Ha ha. Alright."

I felt him lift me up and carry me into our small, but cozy house. I was only too happy that I was light enough for him to carry. It would be extremely embarrassing if he couldn't pick me up.

He set me down lightly in our bed and pried my fingers from his shirt.

He took his shirt off and pulled the covers over us.

I was so groggy, that his face was slightly blurry. I tried to focus in on him, but it barely helped.

He laughed, probably at seeing my concentrating expression. "Love you Ail."

"Love me, too."

I realized what I said, "I mean…"

"It's okay, I knew what you meant."

He tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear. And I wished for another body to be beside me also. No! I can't think that way—Taylor's my life now.

As I slowly drifted to sleep, I thought about how getting married to Taylor would be my happily ever after that I always wanted…and also the death of me.


	15. Choosing

**Chapter 15**

Three days had gone by and I hadn't seen or heard from Ethan. Even though there was no possible way I would hear from Ethan because I gave him no way of contacting me, I still hoped one day he would magically appear (I mean it's possible; who would've thought werewolves and vampires were real? Not me!).

I knew I didn't need his phone number to contact him; I could actually follow the pull of him all the way across the world if I wanted to—I was just nervous about telling Taylor I was going to see him.

Sure he had been supportive and accepted me imprinting on someone else, but I knew that there was more…that he was hiding his real feelings.

I loved Taylor with every bit of my being, but to make myself happy and again I had to see Ethan. It was a must.

I got out of my bed lazily and headed in the bathroom to take a shower. I started to get undressed when I noticed that the water started running. What the…?

"Good morning sunshine! Would you care to join me in the shower?"

I blushed. Just thinking of the thought of being with Taylor in the shower naked made me feel—just weird. But a good weird. I was still a virgin, and I would keep it that way until I got married.

I knew he was joking with me of course; he knew I was waiting, "No thanks. As good as that sounds, I think I'll pass."

"Suit yourself." He said walking out with the towel wrapped around his waist. "So what are your plans today?"

"I think I'm going to see Ethan." I had to tell him either way—I couldn't hide this from him.

His jaw clenched and his fists balled at his sides. He started shaking slightly. "Why?" I couldn't believe the harsh tone that was in his voice

"Because he's my other imprint; I can't just ignore him. You know how it feels to be away from me. That's how it feels when I'm away from him. I have you, but it still feels like part of me is missing."

"No."

"Do you expect me to be cooped up in this house all the time? I have to see him and you won't stop me."

"Yes I will."

"I'm faster than you."

He took a deep breath to try to calm himself, but his hands were still balled at his sides, and now his knuckles were white.

"Listen, I don't want you to be jealous." He tried to interrupt me, but I kept talking with a calm voice. "I love him, too. Maybe not like you," I knew it was a lie, but I couldn't tell Taylor that, "But I love him, also. You have to trust me."

He nodded stiffly. "Fine. But keep your phone on."

"Oh, Taylor. Come. On. He's a human—what can he really do?"

"Just keep it on."

"When is it not? Jeesh, when did you get so possessive?"

"I'm not being possessive, Ail. Wouldn't you be a little pissed off if I had another imprint?"

I shaked slightly at the thought, "You have a point. I'm sorry. You just have to trust me."

"I trust _you_, I just don't trust _him_."

"Again, he's a human. Now lemme take a quick shower and I'll check up on him and come back here later, okay?"

"Okay." He said stubbornly

"Alright, I gotta take a quick shower, so can I have a little privacy please?"

"Well, we _are_ gonna be husband and wife soon, so I was thinking…"

"Just get out!"

"Fine!" He grinned widely at me as he walked out of the bathroom door. At least he was back to his old happy-go-lucky self again.

"Men," I said as I shook my head at my reflection in the mirror.

I got in the shower, and stayed in for much longer than necessary. I loved the feel of the hot water running down my shoulders and soothing the muscles in my body. I was really stressed, but excited about seeing Ethan again. I was stressed because I knew I had feelings for Ethan, but I had to squash them down to be married to Taylor. I mean that's what I wanted, right? Of course that's what I wanted! I think. And I was excited to see Ethan smile that cocky, but cute grin of his and those striking bright green eyes stare into mine.

I wrung out my thick, almost black hair, and wrapped my hair in a towel. I quickly brushed my teeth and put light makeup on.

"Ail? Do you want any pancakes?"

"Yeah."

"How many?"

"Seven."

"Okay."

I really felt like such a pig, but I couldn't help it. My appetite was too large to ignore. I liked eating as much as I wanted—I never had to worry about gaining any weight.

I quickly got dressed in some gray sweatpants, a black tank, and some black flip flops. I then ran to the kitchen, and ate as fast as I could before running anxiously to the door.

"Excited are we?" Taylor was trying to make it a joke, but I could hear the jealousy in his tone.

"Nah, I'm just in a rush this morning. Well, I'll probably be back around late afternoon. Love you." I gave him a swift peck on the cheek before heading out the door into my cute little red car.

I really had no idea where to go, but I got in the car and let my imprint instincts take over. I really wish I could at least call him to let him know I would be coming over, but I'm sure he was excited as I was to see him again and wouldn't mind much.

The pull brought me into the town of Forks. It seemed Ethan lived only a few miles from Bella Cullen's old house, now living alone Charlie Swan. Actually, Sue, Seth and Leah's mother, was currently dating and living with Charlie.

Ethan lived in a beautiful one-story house. It was on a small lot, but had that cozy home feeling. The yard was full of bright green grass. Weird enough, it reminded me of Ethan's sparkling eyes. Instead of paint or stucco, the house was made of white boards, which gave it that cottage feeling. There were large windows that I suspected brought in much light into the inside.

_You can do this, Ailish. Don't be such a wuss. C'mon! It's not like he'll be mad at you for intruding, I mean he's your imprint!_

_No, I'll just go back home. Taylor will be happy that I didn't see him._

_No! What's it gonna hurt? Besides, you drove all the way here for what? Nothing!_

Before I could chicken out any more than I already had, I got out of my car, slammed the door, and walked straight onto his porch.

I took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. As soon as I knocked, I heard a dog barking. Ha, I would _love_ to see how it would react to me.

"Max! Shut the hell up! God, dog your killing me!"

I melted at the sound of his voice—yelling or not. I realized what Ethan just said and laughed. Max. How original.

I heard female laughter joining in with Ethan's. Wait, female?

Before I could contemplate who the female was, the door opened.

She was a beautiful blonde with gray-blue eyes and tanned skin. Her body was perfectly structured: like an hourglass. Her facial features were tiny, and pixie like. She was perfect—unlike me with my mannish figure and straight

and boring dark brown hair.

Her smile faded as looked up and down at me, with a disgusted look on her face. Obviously I wasn't dressed nice enough for her in my clothes. Well, I couldn't blame her with the designer clothes she was wearing.

"Can I help you?" She said in a stuck-up, rude tone.

"Yeah, is, uh, Ethan around?"

"You are?"

"Ailish. Ailish Tutuni." I smiled; attempting to be friendly, no matter who she was. But if she was his girlfriend, uh. I couldn't bare it.

"Well, Ethan is busy at the moment."

"Oh, um, can you tell him I came by?"

"Sure." I devious smile played at the corner of her lips, which indicated, to me anyway, that she definitely wouldn't be telling Ethan anytime soon.

She slammed the door in my face after that. What a bitch. Well, that was a waste. I turned on my toes and walked back to my car with my head down. I knew it was pointless; why did I even bother visiting him? I'm such an idiot. I should've listened to Taylor.

"Ailish?"

I turned back around and saw Ethan standing outside of his door, with only sweatpants on. Wow, did he looked good without a shirt on. No, snap out of it. You have Taylor now.

"Hey, Ethan. Sorry I didn't mean to intrude, just I…"

"Naw, it's no problem. I wasn't busy."

"But that girl said…"

"Just ignore Stella; I do."

I grinned widely. "Well, I guess I'll see you."

I went to get back into my car, but Ethan said quickly, "Wait! Why are you leaving so early, you just got here."

"But like I said, I don't want to intrude."

"Well like I said, I'm not busy."

"Oh." One syllable? Yeah smooth, Ailish.

"You wanna grab a cup of coffee or something?"

"Sure!" I replied too anxiously, and blushed.

"Okay, lemme grab a shirt and I'll be right out. Meet me by my car. It's right in the driveway." He pointed towards a sleek black mustang.

"Alright." I walked at a human pace towards the car and overhearing their conversation, on purpose, of course.

"What? You can't go with _her_!" I snarled at her words. Especially how she made me sound—like I was a homeless troll wandering the streets.

"Why not? What's so wrong with Ailish?"

"I don't know! I mean first of all, look at the clothes she wears! And second she, uh. I just don't like her attitude!"

"You barely talked to her for ten seconds! You don't even know her!"

"Neither do you! You met her in a park for crying out loud."

"Stop talking about her that way." I could hear the venom thick in his words.

"Again, you barely know her!"

"I'm out of here!"

"Fine!"

"Fine."

A very tense Ethan came running out the door, with his hands in his pockets. As soon as he saw me leaning on his car, he grinned cheekily at me.

"Hey sorry for the wait. Girlfriend's being a pain in the ass."

"It's fine. I understand. Mine was pissed at me too."

"Well let's leave before Stella comes running out the door with a bat.

I giggled, thinking of her _trying_ to beat me up.

We drove for five minutes before we came to a little coffee shop in a tiny shopping center. I've never seen this before.

I ordered a caramel macchiato, and Ethan ordered a black coffee. Eesh, that's just nasty.

"You drink black coffee?"

"Usually. Why, what's wrong with black coffee?" He put a fake hurt look on his face.

"Oh, you know. Crazy people always order black coffee, so I was just saying." I teased

"Well, it's better than the unnaturally sweetened coffee you ordered."

I rolled my eyes, "Whaaatever."

I took out the wallet from my purse, but Ethan already paid for both of our drinks.

"Hey, I'm not poor, you know."

"I don't care. Five bucks doesn't change my life."

"Whatever floats your boat." I internally slapped myself for the lame reply.

He laughed nonstop, before having a coughing attack. "Wow, Ailish."

"I know."

"So I don't feel like going back to my house to deal with Stella, so why don't we hang out today. You know, as friends?" I could've sworn I saw him clench his jaw, but I couldn't be sure.

"Sure! What did you have in mind?"

"I have no idea. I'll think of something."

We started to talk about dolphins (again, no idea how I ever start up such odd conversations) and suddenly Ethan yelled, "I got it!" I snickered as some couples sitting across from us scowled at Ethan.

"We could go to the La Push beach and I could teach you how to surf. If you don't know how, anyway."

"I learned awhile ago. When I was about ten, my Dad made me take lessons, which I hated. But, I'm not sure if I'll remember much."

"Cool! Well I'll teach you, if you don't remember, that is."

"Okay, well I'll be right back; I have to pee." I blushed furiously. Why couldn't I ever say anything without embarrassing myself? "Sorry, I think that was too much information."

"Just a smidge." He laughed and patted me on the back, "I'll be right here when you come back."

Just from that brief contact, my skin felt like electric currents passed through it. I looked back at Ethan into his eyes, and melted. I could stand here forever, just staring into them.

It seemed he got lost in my eyes, also, because neither of us could look away, until, "Excuse me!"

We both jumped, startled at a plump woman's voice coming from behind me. I was obviously blocking her pathway between tables.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

I moved to the side, letting her pass, as she mumbled something about 'Dumb teenagers.'

I rolled my eyes at Ethan, about the woman, and started towards the bathroom.

I didn't really need to use the bathroom, but I needed to call Taylor to let

him know I might be out later than expected.

I called twice, but both went to his messaging machine.

I left a message on the second call saying, "Hey Taylor. Ethan and I are going out surfing, well he's teaching me anyways at La Push beach so I might be out a little later than expected. I'll call you when I'm coming back. I love you."

I hung up, and left the bathroom to see Ethan on the phone. The little sneak and eavesdropper I was, I had to listen. I hid behind the wall and listened.

"Okay, dude I know I sounds crazy. But do you believe in love at first sight?" Pause. "Yeah, I know. But she makes me feel so—I don't know happy and free. It sounds crazy, but I think I'm in love with her." Another pause. "Whatever. You're just mad because you haven't gotten—I'll call you back later, she's coming back. Okay, bye."

I decided to stop listening. I couldn't believe he loved me—already. I was overjoyed that he felt that way, the same way I did, but I couldn't do this to Taylor. I wouldn't. Ethan would be friends. And friends only. He had a girlfriend and I had a fiancé, which would keep ourselves a safe distance from each other in the 'friendship zone.'

We walked out the door, and got into his mustang.

"Hey do you have a wetsuit?"

"No."

"Ah, we'll have to buy one on our way there."

Luckily, today was a cloud free day. No wind, clouds, or rain. Just us and the sunshine, which was extremely unusual weather for Washington State.

On our way to the surf shop, Ethan asked me a question that caught me totally off guard, "Are you in love with your fiancé?"

"Um, yeah. Why would I be marrying him if I wasn't?"

I knew the reason behind his question, and it felt terrible for me to answer it.

"Um, I was just wondering." He had a hurt, and disappointed expression on

his face. Poor Ethan, I wish I could tell him I loved him too, but that would give him the wrong idea of us.

We sat in awkward silence for a while before he asked me, yet another question, that I didn't want to answer.

"Hey how did you know where I lived?"

"Mapquest."

"But, you only knew my first name."

"Oh look, there's the shop." I happily changed the subject.

"You didn't answer my question," he said under his breath as he parked the car.

"Yeah, well maybe I didn't want to." Ethan looked at me questioningly, and I realized I answered his question that he said untended for me to hear. Oops.

"You're a strange one, Ail. But I love ya." My heart stopped beating and I held my breath. First, he called me Ail, and only my family, friends and Taylor called me that. And two, he said he loved me. He actually said it. How could he not feel embarrassed about barely knowing me and saying that?

I looked up at him and he smiled and ruffled my hair. Okay, I think he was meaning it as like best friends. I hope.

We walked inside, while my hand was twitching to hold his. Dammit, Taylor would _not_ like this. Thank god he wasn't here.

Ethan picked out a dark blue surfboard, which was measured for my height, and I picked out a black wetsuit that showed off my curves.

Of course, Ethan wouldn't let me pay for anything. When I saw the amount, I was about to rip his arm off of his body for not letting me help pay. Obviously, his family had some serious money stashed away somewhere.

From the shop, we only had to walk to the beach; it was only five minutes by foot.

Being a werewolf, I had much strength, speed and balance, so learning to surf was a piece of cake. I couldn't let Ethan know that, though. For the first hour and a half, I would fall off the board to make myself look imperfect. It was pretty fun. After that, I 'got the hang of it.' Ethan was really impressed with how I picked it up so easily, and said it took him months just to stand up on the thing.

I was surprised when I looked at my phone and saw that it was four o'clock already. Sheesh, obviously time _does_ fly by when you're having fun.

Since my car was still in Forks at his house, Ethan had to take me back to get my car so I could just drive all the way back here again. Talk about gas money.

I was surprised by how much Ethan and I had in common from our conversations today: he had OCD (obsessive compulsive disorder), his favorite animal was a dog, he hated tennis (so boring!), he hated when people wore their clothes baggy or when they had floods. Even though those were some of the stupidest things to have in common, I loved it.

When Ethan walked me to my car, I could just feel the pull towards him; I so badly wanted him to kiss me—Taylor was gone at the moment, which I felt absolutely terrible for later. But it was just us.

"Call me?"

"Yeah." My voice sounded so weak.

We stared at each other for a while before I had to end the intensity. "Um, bye." I turned and opened my door.

"Wait." Ethan spun me around to face him. He took my face in his hands and leaned in towards me, just stopping an inch from my lips.

"If you want me to stop, just tell me."

I could feel his warm breath wash over my lips, and knew at that moment, I didn't want him to stop. Like an idiot, I leaned in to close the gap between us.

The kiss slow, and sweet. Our lips moved in synchronization together. It was definitely not as passionate as how I kissed Taylor, but that was because this

was our _first_ kiss. Wait! Oh my god, Taylor!

I immediately pushed Ethan from me. He had a cocky grin on his face, but it died when he saw the look on my face.

"I'm sorry. I forgot about—" He trailed off, knowing I would know who he was talking about.

Before I could say anything back, I heard a loud, "WHAT THE HELL?!" Come from the inside of Ethan's house. Uh oh.

Stella came stomping out, with a bright red face. She came right up to me, and looked up straight in my eyes, which weren't level to hers, so she looked up at me, and punched me in the face.

She screamed in pain and clutched her fist in her other hand.

"What the hell did you do, Ailish?"

"Nothing! She was the one that punched me!" My jaw didn't even hurt a smidge where she punched me.

"You bitch! He's mine!" She grabbed Ethan possessively and gave me a death glare. That made me shake slightly.

I turned towards my car, jumped in and slammed the door.

I drove away hearing Ethan say, "Stella, I'm breaking up with you."

"What?! Because of her? But she's nothing when you can have me!"

I went to turn my car around, preparing to kick her ass when my phone rang. It was Taylor.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Didn't you get my message?"

"Yeah, but hurry up and get home! You've been gone all day."

"Sorry, sorry! I'll be home in less than an hour."

"Okay love you."

I hung up without replying. Okay, I knew that I loved Taylor; I loved him from the moment I laid eyes on him. But, I loved Ethan and I loved him from the moment I laid eyes on him.

Ugh, everything was a mess. How would I deal with this? I knew I couldn't avoid Ethan; that was like avoiding Taylor. But I loved Ethan and couldn't stand to be away from him. And I loved Taylor and wanted to get married to him, but now that I met Ethan I wanted to postpone it.

When I felt something cold hit my arm, I realized I was crying. I swerved on the road, and parked on the side.

I cried hysterically for ten straight minutes. I never cried this hard. Never in my entire life. The only reason I cried like this was because I had to do something I would regret, for my entire life possibly.

I would have to choose between my years of love for Taylor and my days of love for Ethan. Two choices, one consequence. This was not going to be pretty.


	16. Accident

**Chapter 16**

I had patrols tonight, but Taylor told me he would cover for me. I told Taylor I needed some alone time to think, and he unwillingly complied with me. He knew it had something to do with Ethan, and asked me if he hurt me in any way. I told him 'No, of course not!' but I knew he still wanted to kill him for being with me at all.

If I did patrols tonight, the pack would kill me and be utterly annoyed with my 'God, I've gotten myself in such a mess,' and 'What the hell am I going to do about choosing between these two?' conversations with myself. They would all try to convince me Taylor was the right choice because they didn't want their brother to be hurt. I wanted advice from someone, but not them—they wouldn't give me honest advice. I couldn't tell or talk to anyone because they would all say Taylor. But nobody knew Ethan. I wish something in my head would give me a clue, a sign of who I should choose. But, nope, nothing.

I stayed at my parent's house for the night, and my Mom was constantly coming into my room, asking if I was okay and if I needed anything. I finally snapped on her and told her to leave me alone.

I cried endlessly into my pillow, and wondered how Taylor was taking in the situation. He knew exactly what was going on so he probably was heartbroken—I would be if he were in love with someone else other than me. Just thinking of him with someone else gave me chills, so I could imagine the pain I was putting him through.

I felt wretched. Now that Ethan and I had kissed, I replayed the magical moment over and over in my head, which was bad. _Really_ bad. Because I felt guilty, and happy at the same time. Was that even possible? Obviously it was.

Ethan tried to call me several times, and left me countless voice mails saying 'I broke up with her, it's over.' 'I need to talk to you.' 'Please pick up.' 'I'm sorry we kissed, it was my fault.' (I was the one who kissed him, though, so it made me feel worse than I was already feeling).

Taylor, on the other hand, didn't call me. I understood why, so I didn't call him either—if he needed his space from me, then I would give it to him. Pushing him any further than I've already done, would be extremely wrong of me.

I cried myself dry, and stared at the ceiling for the rest of the night thinking about, well the obvious. I should pick Taylor, something deep in my gut told me that, but I'd barely gotten to know Ethan. He was someone new and exciting, and he was loveable. I sat up abruptly when my cell phone went off. Please be Taylor. Please be Taylor. Please be Taylor. Olivia. _Great._

Might as well, "Hello?" My voice was rough from crying.

"Hey. How're you doing?" Mom must've told her and convinced her to call me. I assumed because why would Olivia care?

"Fine, I guess."

"Mom told me what happened. I'm sorry. I could imagine how you feel."

She had no idea how I felt! And why the hell was she trying to relate to me for?! Years full of anger and hate towards my sister filled my mouth and exploded before me. "You know what Olivia? Why do you even care?! Why do you even try anymore?! You hate me and I hate you! You love to torture me, make me feel stupid and immature, and you are completely jealous of me! Just admit or don't. I don't even give a shit anymore! If you weren't with Brady, I would completely avoid you. Now just don't talk to me anymore and leave me alone."

I ended the phone call before she could say anything in reply to me. Again, I was crying. Today was officially the worst day of my life.

My phone went off, and seeing the caller I.D., I didn't pick up. Why did she even bother to call back?

I heard my phone buzz for a voicemail. And I was stupid for listening to it.

"Ailish, I'm sorry. It's just that when I found out you were a werewolf, I started to hate you more than I even did before. I was jealous because you got to spend quality time with your imprint and _mine_. I had no idea how strong the bond was, so I was afraid that he would take a liking to you, because, well everyone likes you Ail. You're right, I have always been jealous of you. I'm not sure why, but I know I've always been. And I don't hate you—I love you, Ail. I want you to know that. I'm sorry."

My heart swelled with joy at hearing her say that. She loved me and was sorry. At least one thing was going right and made me happy for the time being. Why was I even sad? Oh right, my boys.

Would I even ever figure out who to choose? No, probably not. I need a sign or something—anything that would help me who to choose.

My phone rang, again, and I realized it was Taylor. Uh, here we go. "Hello?"

"Ailish?"

"Yeah."

"Listen. I love you and I just want what's best for you. I want you to be happy and loved by Ethan if you choose him. Do what your heart tells you. So, that's all I called for, okay?"

"Okay. Bye."

I hung up and knew what I had to do at that moment—to see Ethan and tell him _everything_. Everything about werewolves and imprinting. I wasn't excited, at all.

I drove for forty-five minutes into Forks, and parked in Ethan's driveway. I realized it was one o'clock in the morning, but I really didn't care. Ethan needed to know and he needed to know _now_.

I ran at inhuman speed and knocked on his door, ringing the bell, and yelling "Ethan! Ethan! Open up, I _really_ need to talk to you!" all at the same time.

"Okay, okay already!" A half-asleep Ethan had the door open with only his boxers on. Great, just what I needed.

"Ethan I really have to tell you something important."

"Um, why couldn't this wait until the morning?"

"Because I have to tell you, _now_."

"Alright, tell me."

"Let's sit in your backyard."

"Okay…?"

I bit my lip to keep from laughing at his perplexed facial expression.

We sat down across from each other on his patio. I was so nervous—I had no idea how to tell him that I was a werewolf/shape shifter. This would be fun.

"Okay, you got me up at one in the morning to tell me what?"

"Have you ever heard the Quileute legends of our tribe?"

"Did you wake me up to tell me _this_?!"

"No! Just answer the damn question!"

"No, I've never heard them." I sighed, now I would have to explain everything.

I started out with "Well supposedly the Quileute are descended from wolves." I described to him everything I'd heard from my Dad, Sam and the elders. I told him our legends about the men transforming into wolves (Which I wasn't happy about).

"And the only time this happens to the men, and women in some cases, is when there are vampires in the area."

"So this isn't hypothetical case, is it Ailish?"

"No, unfortunately not."

"So what you're telling me is that Taylor is a werewolf?"

"Well, technically a shape-shifter. Our men just picked turning into wolves at the time."

"So not werewolves? So they don't turn on a full moon or aren't killed by silver bullets?"

I had to laugh at that, but suddenly my face turned serious. "No, that doesn't happen to _us_."

Ethan registered that fact for a few seconds before it settled into his mind. "Wait, _us_? You're one too?" His face was unbelieving.

"Yes."

He was in shock and his face was full of fear when he looked at me. Ethan got out of his chair and backed a few steps from me. Then, he smiled and burst out laughing.

"Yeah right! Ailish you're…so…funny!" He ran towards me and hugged me like I would get away from his grip.

I pried his fingers from me and looked him seriously in the eyes. "Ethan, I'm 100% positive that I'm serious about everything I've told you."

I stared back at me. "You _are_ serious."

"I'll be right back." I ran behind a tree, striped my clothes and let the familiar heat rise up through my body to transform me.

I came out as my white-silver wolf towards Ethan. I stopped five yards away from him and whined.

"Ailish?"

I nodded my head at him. He laughed and walked slowly towards me. He stopped only a foot from me. Ethan started to softly stroke my head and back. I was extremely thankful that no one was currently with me in wolf form—

_Ailish? Are you telling him? _I heard Sam's strong alpha male voice question me.

_Yes, now please leave me so I can do this alone. _It felt odd of me to ask him this, but after all, I _was_ the alpha female.

_Yes, yes. We all know you're proud to be the alpha female. And, no, I'm not leaving. I have patrols with Taylor and Paul. They should be here any second now. They phased back a while ago to—_

_Great, then I'll definitely be leaving now. Bye._

I calmed myself enough to phase to human form. Ugh, I couldn't imagine hearing Taylor in my thoughts while I was with Ethan.

When I phased back, Ethan was standing a foot away from me. Oh no,

Ethan! I ran at inhuman speed behind the same tree to pull my clothes back on. I completely forgot he was even here! And he saw me naked! Ugh!

I walked back to Ethan and his eyes popped out wide. "That wasn't supposed to happen."

"Which part? You being naked in front of me or…"

"Yeah, that." I blushed slightly. "Sorry. I know it's a lot to take in at first, but you'll get used to it."

"And I'm guessing I can't tell anyone about this."

"You're correct." He smiled, stepped towards me, and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"It's amazing that you have the power to do that."

"Yeah." I could barely find my voice; Ethan was distracting me by lightly stroking my hair.

He leaned in to kiss me but I stopped him by saying, "Ethan, wait. There's something I have to tell you about us."

"What?" Again, he looked confused.

"When we transform there's this thing called imprinting. And it's how we find our other half—" In my case, our other third, "—our soul mate."

"We're destined soul mates?" His eyes looked teary, but I couldn't be sure.

I gulped. "Y-Yeah. Sure."

"Wow."

I didn't want to tell him Taylor was my other imprint because it would make it awkward between us—like how it was between Taylor and I right now. Taylor.

I sighed and let a few tears drip down my cheeks. "Ail, are you crying? What did I say?"

"Nothing, I'm just so happy." Lying was the best solution right now.

"So am I, Ailish, so am I." Ethan leaned in to kiss me, and I let him. How could anything get any worse?

Our kiss was so passionate, that I could barely stand it. Taylor and I had known each other much longer, but still I'd never felt this much. I never noticed that we were in his room, and he was laying on top of me on his bed. What was I _doing_? I started to push him away, but heard Ethan moan and stopped. I'd never had sex before, but I decided it was time. As Ethan was kissing my neck, I started to take off my jeans and my top. We both were only in our under-garments, and common sense kicked into me.

"Stop!"

Ethan immediately stopped and looked at me. "It's him, isn't it?"

"Yes—he's my other imprint. It's complicated how it happened, but I'll explain." Ethan stared at me, with hurt on his face, but I continued, "Before I became a werewolf, Taylor imprinted on _me_. When I turned, I imprinted on _you. _Actually, it's not that complicated."

"Taylor and I are in a huge fight right now. Well, not exactly a fight, but I started it—by being with you. I-I have to choose between you two, or I'll never be happy. Well choosing, I'll never be happy because something will always be missing. I'll always be wondering if I chose right. If I would've been happier if I chose the other way around." I realized I was talking so fast that Ethan barely caught what I said. "So I would feel incredibly guilty if we…" I trailed off, feeling bad for even being here with him.

"You know, Ailish, you could've told me that earlier."

"I know, I'm sorry." I took my clothes off of the floor and quickly pulled them back on.

"Well, you better get back to him."

"What are you talking about?"

"You obviously chose him, so go to him."

"What do you mean? I haven't chose anyone yet."

"But you love him."

"I love someone else, also." I looked at Ethan thoughtfully.

"I love you." He said quietly.

"I love you, too."

I kissed Ethan on the cheek and headed out his door, got in my car and started crying again.

It was raining extremely hard when I started thinking everything over—again.

_I have to make a choice. I have to make a choice. I have to make a choice. _I kept repeating those same lines over and over repeatedly in my head. _This is just too much for me. I can't see both—but I need both_. I slammed my head on the wheel before driving away towards the one place I vowed a long time ago to never enter again: my Grandma's house. I never wanted to go back from all the pain the memories brought back from her—I loved her so much.

I slowed my car to a halt when I stared at the small cottage. I deeply hated the people who now owned the house. I wished grandma would've put someone in her will (meaning me) to own her house. I would've never moved in or taken any of her possessions out—I would've left it alone and pretended like she was still here with me.

My phone vibrated and I saw it was Taylor. I shakily answered, "H-Hello?"

"Ailish, how could you? I give you freedom to choose whoever you want and this is how you repay me?" he said with much pain and sadness in his voice. Oh no, he must've seen be kiss Ethan. Right there I felt guiltier than I'd ever felt in my entire life. I could feel my throat getting dry and stuck, like I dry-swallowed a large pill, but I finally found my voice.

"Well, just like you said, you gave me freedom and I took it. I don't know what to say, Taylor. I love you. I love him. I'm confused."

"Don't be 'cuz there's only two options: 1. Come with me. 2. Stay with him."

"But I can't make a choice yet! I still haven't decided, why are you pressuring me like this?" I started thinking rapidly and came to an abrupt stop in my thinking tracks. Taylor and I were saying the exact same things that happened in my dream the day I blacked out on my date with Steve a long time ago. It was a sign, that told me that I would have complications even after I broke up with Steve, but I never heeded the warning.

"Because I love you. I want you. Right now."

"I want you too but…"

"No. I can't take it anymore. You have to choose. Now."

I couldn't think of what to say. My mouth couldn't conjure anything up to say to him. I'd been thinking these same thoughts in my head for the past week: Who do I choose? I love both of them equally.

"That's a long enough pause to know who you chose. Goodbye, Ailish. I will always love you." His voice cracked at his last words.

I started crying and yelling into the phone, "NO! Taylor, don't go, please! I choose _you_! I love _you_!"

He already hung up and again, I was crying like I was earlier today—hysterically and uncontrollably.

I wiped my eyes quickly when I saw a small, middle-aged woman come towards my car.

She knocked on my window, and I rolled it down. "You okay, sweetheart?"

"I'm fine. Sorry for being on your property, mam. This used to be my grandma's old house. It just brings back so many memories."

"Don't worry about it! Would you like to come in?" Her voice was so kind that on a normal day, I would've accepted her offer.

"No, thank you. I'm in a hurry."

"Alright, take care." She smiled warmly and I drove away without looking back at the quaint little cottage.

I arrived at my parent's house only minutes later and swiftly bolted up the stairs to my room.

Someone knocked on the door, but I didn't bother to answer it.

My Mom came in and sat at the foot of my bed while I was face down on my pillow, covering my eyes with one hand, and resting the other on the side

of my head.

"Hey, Taylor called. He said that he was sorry and he's downstairs right now to apologize."

"I don't _want_ to see him. I don't _want_ to see anyone!"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I turned to face her, "Don't you understand? I don't _want_ anything right now! Nothing and no one! The only thing I _want_ is happiness and I can't get that from anything! I'm stuck, and nobody understands! So get out and leave me alone!" I spun back into my pillow, and heard my Mom get off my bed and walk out the door.

Ten minutes of me crying onto my pillow went by, before I heard Taylor yell, "I need to see her now! We have to tell her!"

Tell me what?

Suddenly Taylor was in my room and he lightly tilted my face towards his. I stared up at him when he let go, stepped back two feet and grimly stared at me. "Ailish. There's been an accident."


	17. The End

**Chapter 17**

Thunder roared as I attempted to answer, probably warning me of what was yet to come.

"What _kind_ of accident?"

"Well, the police called our house today. Supposedly you were the only form of contact Ethan had. His parents have died and he has no family. So he was coming into town today."

"And?" I urged him on, but scared to hear what happened.

"Well, he was on his way here into La Push to visit you when lightning struck down on a tree on a side road. Ethan tried to dodge the tree as it fell, and he turned out lucky in that sense." Taylor stopped.

My eyes were full of tears now. Please don't say anything happened to him. "What else happened?"

"Well, when he dodged the tree, he lost control of his car and ran into another car. The other car hit him on his side, the driver's side, and his car rolled over a few times before it was stopped by a block wall." I was staring wide-eyed at Taylor, not believing anything he was saying. It was all gibberish to me.

"He, um. He died on the spot. The force of impact was too much for him. I'm so sorry, Ail." My heart stopped beating and the blood from my face rushed away. I stared at Taylor, not seeing anything.

And for the second time in my life, I blacked out.

_I woke up sitting on a cloud in the sky. What the hell?_

_I looked around and saw that no one or nothing was in my line of sight. I was alone._

_Suddenly a figure appeared before me."Ailish. Ailish. I'm here, sweetheart."_

"_Ethan? Is that you?" I was overjoyed by the sound of his voice._

"_Yes, it's me." He smiled warmly at me._

"_Oh, Ethan! I thought you were gone! Taylor told me that you died in a fatal car accident, and I was so—"_

"_Ail, I have been in a car accident. I'm not on Earth any longer."_

"_What? No, you have to be joking. It's not true. It can't be."_

"_I'm not. Ailish. I love you and I wish that I could be with you but you have a life, with or without me. You have Taylor and now Olivia to take care of you. You don't need me."_

"_Of course I do! Ethan, we just started to finally get to know and love each other—you can't leave me now!"_

"_It wasn't my choice. If I had a choice, I would've been down there right now helping you sort out everything with Taylor and Olivia." He chuckled._

"_That reminds me: what do I do, Ethan? I love Taylor, and have always loved him, but lately, Taylor's been too possessive of me. It freaks me out. Even though he's not bad, what if it gets worse one day?"_

_He laughed. "Honey, he's just worried about losing you. Wouldn't you act the same way? Wouldn't you be worried about him seeing another person and want him to stay away from them and for him to only want you?"_

"_I don't think I would act like he has, but I'd definitely be pissed. And why are you so happy? Why are you laughing at me?"_

_He grinned angelically, "Of course I'm not laughing at you! I'm just happy to see you here. And see now, I would probably act the same way towards you. Imprinting had a strong effect on me."_

"_What do you mean 'had'? You're still here! Come back to me so we can start fresh together in our new love for each other."_

"_Don't you understand? I died earlier today. I can't come back, I'm in a happy place where I'll watch over you, your family and Taylor."_

_I was crying, slightly now, "But why would I imprint on you if you were just going to die?"_

_Ethan tilted my head up gently, "So you could make my last days here on Earth happy ones. I had just been diagnosed with cancer. At least I didn't die from that."_

"_Cancer? Why didn't you tell me? Oh, I'm so sorry!"_

"_I was going to tell you last night, but you left, so I was coming to tell you today."_

"_Oh, Ethan!" I wrapped my arms around him, not wanting to ever let go. "I love you."_

"_I love you, too. Don't forget me, but don't hurt over me either. Be happy."_

"_I'll be happy, but never fully."_

"_I have to leave now."_

"_Wait!" But Ethan had already ascended into the bright blue sky. As he ascended up, like an angel, I heard him murmur soft words to me while I cried, "Ailish, check in your pocket. Remember, I'll always be with you."_

_I was left alone in, what I now noticed, a white field of absolute nothingness._

"Ailish? Oh, Ailish! Thank god!" My eyes focused in and I saw my Mom, Dad, and Taylor sitting on the end of my bed. I tried to sit up, but groaned when I tried. My head was aching terribly.

"What happened?" I couldn't remember anything at the moment—all I knew was that I had a strange dream, but I couldn't remember what it was about.

The three exchanged uneasy looks. "What?" I asked confused.

"Oh, sweetheart. You had a rough day. Why don't you go on back to sleep and we'll tell you when you wake up. Alright?" My Mom was talking to me like I was a little girl being told for the first time that her puppy died.

"Something happened. Tell me. I'm an adult now. I think I can handle it."

I looked to Taylor and smiled. He was just too beautiful.

"Ailish, you don't remember anything that happened at all today?" Taylor inquired.

"I remember last night, but that's it."

Taylor cringed slightly, but continued with his questioning. "And what happened last night?"

"You proposed to me, of course." My whole face lit up when I thought of this. How happy was I!

My Dad's face reddened as I said that, "He _what_?"

"Um, Ailish. We'll be right back." Taylor said.

Taylor, my Mom and Dad closed the door on their way out, while I was laid on my bed in utter confusion.

"She's in denial. She can't even remember." I heard Taylor quietly murmur.

"Should we tell her? I mean it would break her heart, again. I don't want to see her unhappy like she was before." My Mom replied.

"But we can't go on like nothing happened!" Taylor yelled.

"Will she even remember who he was if we tell her?"

"I'm not sure." There was a pause.

My Dad never spoke during that entire conversation—he must still be angry at Taylor and I for being engaged. He needed to get over such little things. But the thing that really bothered me was _what_ in the name of all that was holy were they talking about?! _Who_ were they talking about?! I am _so_ confused.

"I don't want to tell her. She doesn't need to be reminded. Just think, if she passed out the first time we told her, what would she do the second time?" My Dad finally included in.

"You're right. We won't tell her. Now let's go back in." My Mom really needed to get over protecting me so much…I wasn't a little girl anymore.

The three walked back into my room while I sat, dazed, and staring at them. "Something happened. Why won't you tell me? If it's serious I want to know!"

"Honey, the first time we told you, you fainted. And if we told you now, you would go into a depression and we can't let that happen, Ail. Do _you_ want that to happen?" My Mom said solemnly.

I sighed. "No probably not. Well, I'm going back to sleep, I'm exhausted."

"Alright, we'll leave you here with Taylor. Oh and Taylor," My Dad looked at him sternly, "We'll talk about your engagement later."

I muffled my laughing into my pillow. As soon as I heard the door shut I looked to Taylor. "I'm so happy we're engaged!"

Taylor looked guilty as he looked at me, "What?" I said

"You loved someone else."

"What are you talking about, Taylor? I love you and only…"

"No. I can't keep this from you like your parents want. You need to know."

"What? What really happened?"

"Last night I didn't propose to you."

Hurt and rejection washed through me. I asked in a small voice, "You didn't?"

"No! That's not what I meant! You were with _him_ last night."

I shook Taylor's shoulders. "Tell me who. Tell me who!"

"Ethan." I froze at the name. Why did it sound so familiar? "Do you remember?"

My mind was racing. I remembered everything now. The first time I met Ethan. The day he taught me how to surf (even though I already knew how). Last night. Today. Oh god, today. He was gone from me—forever. I started to cry into Taylor's chest. "Yes. Yes, I remember."

"I'm so sorry, Ail."

We just sat there—me sitting in Taylor's lap, crying harder than I'd even done the day I thought I had to choose. Now, there was no choice. I was relieved, then the relief was immediately replaced by depression and sorrow. How could he be gone? I barely got to know him. Was it really true…the dream? Was it real? I could still feel him, like he was here. Was he sitting with me, unseen, at this moment?

"I'm so very sorry, for everything. For being so demanding of you. I was jealous and worried that I would lose you to him. You were slowly fading from me—I could feel it. I was scared."

I looked up, my tear-stricken face at Taylor, "I'll always love you, Taylor, no matter what happens. Never doubt that."

"I'm sorry. And you don't have to marry me, you know."

"Oh, Taylor, I want to! I just…it's too soon. I'm sorry. I haven't had any time to get over this."

"I understand." He smiled lightly at me and stroked my hair.

Nothing made me feel better, though. I sounded calm and collected on the outside, but on the inside, part of me died. Ethan took part of me with him when he left, and I would never be given back the part I lost.

I felt depressed and wanted Taylor to leave me—I just felt too guilty being in his arms and enjoying it, when here Ethan was dead and gone forever. I would never see his soft face again, never feel his steady green-eyed gaze on me, or never feel his gentle lips on mine.

"I need to be alone." It came out harsher than I intended, but Taylor immediately obeyed.

"Alright. Call me in if you need me." He kissed my cheek, and I laid down. He left the room, without another glance at me.

I decided what I would do—it was the stupidest thing I'd ever done, but it was the only thing to end this heart breaking pain in my chest; this unending guilt that would forever be indented into my soul. To do what I'd seen replay in the pack's head for years from something a stupid person did years ago—I was going to jump off the cliff like Bella. If I were human, killing yourself would be so easy. But being a werewolf, the only thing I could think of doing was sitting at the bottom of the ocean for as long as possible before I lost my breath and drowned.

I stealthily climbed out my window at inhuman speed, hoping Taylor wouldn't feel or hear me leaving. He obviously didn't because I never felt him follow me on the way to our house.

When I arrived there, I opened the door, knowing he wasn't home, and found a piece of paper and a pen.

_Taylor,_

_I'm sorry, but I had to do this. Tell_

_everyone I love them, please. And most_

_of all, I love you, no matter what _

_happened._

_-Ailish_

I sat down on our small couch in the living room. I closed my eyes and relaxed for a moment, remembering the good times Ethan and I had shared. Also, the good times Taylor and I had shared. I thought about Olivia; I was more than happy that we had made peace before I did this. I thought about my parents and close family—how I would miss them. I was happy inside to see my grandma—I would meet up with her and I could imagine her scolding me for how stupid I was; I _knew_ how stupid I was and I felt terrible and completely stupid for doing what I was about to do, but what other solution was there? To live through life in pain and sadness?

I would've done the exact same thing if Taylor had died…if he died, I died inside and that was all there was to it.

It was time.

I chose not to phase because Sam and the pack would sense what I was about to do and try to stop me. I drove in my car, savoring the last moments I had in it. I parked my car and walked up the hill that would lead me to my death.

Before I jumped off, I remembered something that Ethan had said in my dream: _Ailish, check in your pocket. _I sifted through my pocket and felt a cool piece of paper. I pulled it out and read the beautiful and bold handwriting printed on it:

_Ailish,_

_I love you. Remember:_

_I will __always__ be with you._

I held back the tears that arose in my eyes. If last night he wrote this and promised to 'always be with me', where was he now? To save me from doing the stupidest thing I could possibly ever do in my life? If both weren't with me, there was no point in living. With one final breath, I walked to the end of the cliff. I jumped off, thinking of everyone I loved, hoping they would be happy, with or without me.

I felt the icy water rush over me, but it didn't affect me. My skin was much too hot to react. I slowly sunk to the bottom of the ocean, not bothering to hold my breath. I closed my eyes and waited for death to take me.


	18. Happiness

**Chapter 18**

"Breathe, dammit, breathe!" I felt someone working on me and was very confused. What happened? My throat ached badly and my chest felt like someone had punched me in it.

I tried to open my eyes, but closed them again when the brightness hit my eyes. For the second that I opened them though, I saw tears on the person's face that was saving me, even in the storm and rain that was pouring down on us.

"Ail? Oh god, Ail! Can you hear me, honey?" I couldn't quite place who was talking to me, but I responded anyway by nodding my head.

"Thank god! Honey, do you know what happened?" I shook my head no. "Alright you'll be okay. Sam will be here in a bit. Are you hurt?" I tried to tell him 'No, I'm fine. My throat just hurts very badly.' but all that came out was a squeak.

"Ail, you don't have to talk right now; just nod yes or no." I slowly raised my hand that was shaking badly, and pointed to my throat. "What?! A _vampire_?" Even in this situation, I almost laughed at his reaction. I nodded my head no.

"Whew, okay. Sweetie, what happened? What were you thinking? Don't answer that, I'm just glad you're alright."

I coughed, a very dry and sickly cough, and now I knew who it was: Taylor. He looked to me with concerned eyes. "Do you need anything? I'm so sorry."

I barely managed a quiet, "Water. Burning. Throat."

"I can't do anything, Ail. I'm sorry."

"Home."

"Alright, we'll just go home. Your throat should feel better soon, sweetie. I have to call your paren—"

I hit Taylor on his peck and shook my head no, furiously. If they knew I did this, they would kill me for being so stupid, which I was. I didn't deserve any better. The main thing I was mad about was putting Taylor through so much pain, for a guy that I barely knew. He must feel worse than I did, but I'm not sure if that was possible.

He carried me through the rain to his truck, where we saw Sam.

"_What the hell happened_?!" Sam's furious voice called out.

"Ailish tried to," It sounded like Taylor had a hard time saying it, "drown herself."

"Why the hell would she…" Sam trailed off, probably remembering what happened. "Oh."

"I gotta get her home."

"Right. Okay, call me to let me know how she's doing."

"Will do." With that, Taylor got into the seat beside me and drove away to our house. Sometime during that, I fell asleep.

My eyes fluttered open. Where was I? Oh right, our house. Taylor and I's house—me without Ethan. Trying to kill myself. Memories flooded back to me. Taylor obviously heard me stir, and yelled "Ail? You awake?"

"Yeah." I was surprised at how sore and hoarse my voice was. Must've been from sitting under water, not breathing for so long.

The door was opened, and Taylor rushed to my side. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Alright, I guess. Listen, I'm so sorry. I've already put you through so much and now this. I'm such an idiot. Will you forgive me?"

"No, of course you aren't and idiot! And yes I will forgive you, but you don't have to say sorry for anything. I understand everything that happened was for a reason."

"What reason would that be?" I couldn't understand how he was so calm at a time like this.

"I'm not sure, actually."

"I think I imprinted on Ethan," Taylor cringed, and I also had a hard time saying his name out loud, "because, well, did you know he had cancer, Taylor?"

"He did? When did you find that out? Poor guy."

"Yeah, um it's a long story. But I think that I imprinted on E-Ethan because I was supposed to make his last days happy ones."

Taylor smiled warmly at me. "Well you made them happy, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I guess so." I felt guilty talking about Ethan to Taylor. It just wasn't right of me, so I changed the subject quickly, "So my parents don't know, right?"

"Yeah, but the pack knows." Great, just wonderful, "And Brady kinda slipped it to Olivia."

"_Olivia_? That's just great."

"I heard you guys made up, though." Oh, I totally forgot that. For a moment I was actually happy, then I smashed that happiness down. I didn't deserve to be happy.

"How did you even know I jumped into the ocean?"

"Well, I walked into your room, and saw you weren't there. I followed your scent to our house and found your note. I panicked, phased to wolf form, and followed your scent and the imprint pull to the cliffs. I saw your body floating at the top of the water. Your heart was barely beating when I found you." I could tell it was hard for him to talk about this. "I-I thought I lost you Ail. Never do that to me ever again. Please."

"I promise. I won't." My chest was painfully throbbing and I still had a hard time talking and breathing. I'm sure in a few hours I would be back to normal.

I heard the doorbell ring, and Taylor slowly got up, and kissed my forehead. "I'll be right back, Ail."

I muttered a soft, "K." Before he headed off to open the door.

"Is she alright? What happened? Let me see her!" I recognized Olivia's frantic voice from the door.

"No, she's sleeping right now." No I wasn't!

"Taylor! I want to see her." I yelled as loud as my voice allowed me to, which was a whisper. I knew he heard me, though.

"Oh, she obviously wants to see you. But she can barely speak, so don't make her talk too much."

"Okay." I heard my sister's heavy footsteps run across the hall to our room, and the door abruptly open.

"Oh, Ailish! Don't ever worry me like that again! We finally made up and I was scared I would lose you." She was crying, and I buried my head in her shoulder and cried along with her. At least I had Olivia and Taylor to help me get over, Ethan. I cried harder at the mental mention of his name. After a while of talking, saying our sorries (she mainly listed hers), and crying happy and dreadful tears, we laid down together just hugging. She tried to soothe me when I cried, thinking of Ethan. I was more than happy to have done all of this crying and talking about Ethan to Olivia—it would be much too awkward to talk with Taylor about this, I felt guilty enough.

I talked to Olivia about the dream I had—I told her how I knew it was real, especially because he told me to look in my pocket and there was a note from the night before. She looked and talked to me like she truly believed me, which made me finally feel like I had a sister I could count on.

By the end of the night, my sister and I were still talking, and my voice was back to normal. Taylor had given me dinner in my bed, and the pack visited me, stating that I was crazy for trying to commit suicide. They all treated it like it was a joke, which surprised me from the seriousness of the situation. They were all worried about me, but of course they made it a joke. Taylor snarled every time Paul made a sarcastic remark to me.

I looked to each of my pack members and was thankful to Taylor that I was still alive; I would've missed all of this. But there was still this empty pit feeling in the middle of my heart—a part that would never be fully healed.

***

The day of the funeral was terrible. I had been dreading it for the last four days. I hoped, no prayed that I wouldn't meet Ethan's family. Not that I didn't want to, it was just I didn't want to be reminded of Ethan himself.

I dressed in a strapless, knee length black dress with black heels. I really felt like I was dressed like a hooker for a funeral, but I didn't have anything else black that was dressy enough.

To support me, the entire pack was there, along with my parents, Olivia, and Taylor. Ugh, I didn't want him to see me cry over another guy that I had been in love with but what was I supposed to do? Tell me to stay home? I couldn't—he _wanted_ to be here with me, to love and support me. I was so lucky to have him.

The priest began "We are here today in remembrance of someone we loved and cherished. A friend, a brother, and a son. Ethan…" I closed my eyes and leaned against Taylor's shoulder. I held Olivia's hand for extra support. I couldn't listen to this; it was too much.

My eyes fluttered open, and I realized Taylor was trying to get me up. Oops, I must've fallen asleep—how disrespectful of me to do at a funeral. I realized we were all reciting a prayer—a Hail Mary.

I joined in sleepily, "…and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary Mother of God. Pray for us, sinners, now at the hour of our death. Amen."

The priest continued, "Ethan's aunt, who raised him, would like to say a few words. Also, his sister would like to thank a few people."

Ethan's petite and fragile looking aunt stepped up to the alter. She had mesmerizing bright blue eyes and dark blonde hair—in my opinion, she looked much too young to be an aunt. "Ethan was a great person; he always cared for others feelings and was very loveable. For the thirteen years I took care of him, he was a great responsibility, but what boy isn't?" She tried to make a joke out of her tears. "He was kind to everyone, but of course stood up for what he believed in. Like when one time be beat up Evelina's boyfriend because he was caught cheating on her." I gulped. Everything said made me feel so guilty. Ethan's aunt was brought off the altar because she was crying so hysterically. Evelina, Ethan's sister, now stood at the altar. She seemed like she was more collected on the outside, but I could tell that inside she was just as sad, if not more than her aunt.

"Hello everyone. I don't have much to say because Aunt Bree said it all, but right before he crashed his car in that storm, he was telling me about someone that he had just met. Someone he had just fallen in love with. He was visiting this person to tell her that he had cancer—leukemia. He told me that this person saved him and made him feel happy and made him forget everything terrible that he had just learned. Ailish, you saved my brother, and I thank you for that—for making his last days happy ones." I was crying by the end of her speech. Taylor was holding me as I was crying into his shoulder. "Ethan told me that when he died of cancer a while back ago that during his funeral he didn't want people to mourn, but to celebrate his death; to celebrate his going to heaven. I always told him: '"Don't think that. Always believe you'll make through it."' I could always tell he never believed me, though. When he met Ailish, he promised he would be cured so he could live to be with her. If you can hear us now, baby brother, we all just want to say that we love and we hope that you are living a peaceful life. That's all I have to say, thank you."

The funeral closed a few minutes later, and everyone headed towards the 'after funeral party, but not so much party because it was a funeral' thing. I was afraid for Evelina, who was hosting this thing at her house. I was afraid because I didn't want the pack to eat all of the food she had set out for people to eat. It was so beautifully arranged, and the guys immediately attacked the food table. I gave them all orders, and Sam did the same, to tell them to lay off and to not eat the table with the food. Our newest wolf, Dakota had just arrived and just walked in the door. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Evelina. Oh god, please don't say he…

"Hello. Are you one of Ailish's friends?"

Evelina was talking to Dakota, and he was staring dumbstruck at her. "Y-Yeah. I-I'm D-Dakota."

"Did he just…?" Taylor whispered in my ear.

I cut him off. "Yeah. Unfortunately."

"I'm Evelina. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand. Oh no, please don't…Dakota grasped it and Evelina gasped and pulled her hand back. "Your hand is so hot."

Dakota bit his lip, fumbling for words, before saying. "Yeah, us Quileutes run on hot temperatures. Even Ailish is extremely hot." _Oh thanks_, I thought to myself.

"Well, nice to meet you, Dakota."

"Nice to meet you. Sorry about your loss."

Evelina walked to me and hugged me briefly before standing back to look at me. "I'm so glad you could come. It would mean the world to Ethan." I felt Taylor freeze at his name.

"I know." I smiled, but it didn't touch my eyes. "I'm sorry about the guys—they're overwhelming at first but when you get to know them they grow on you." _More than you can imagine,_ I thought. "I could get them to leave, if you want."

Evelina seemed hesitant to answer, "No, Ethan would've liked for them to be here—if they're close to you they would be close to him. You know, I don't know how he loved you so much in just three days, but it happened. And Ethan never loved anyone other than you and that's how I know it was true love." She hugged me again. "Boy, Dakota was sure right when he said you all were at high temperatures."

"Yeah, it's just in our blood." I couldn't believe in the truth in those words.

The funeral party ended a few hours later, the food table now completely wiped out of everything on it—including the kale that decorated it.

I came out actually happy, talking to Ethan's relatives and sister. I had really come to like her, and she had really come to like Dakota. Hm, I wonder why? Evelina and I had planned to hang out, which didn't really help me to forget Ethan, but I still loved to talk to her.

Six days were left. Six, long and unending days until the Volturi would come. Surprisingly, only one new wolf had phased, which was Dakota. Sam and I were hoping that that meant that only a few were coming.

On the drive home, Taylor held my hand as unwanted tears trailed down my face. I still couldn't believe he was gone—every day since I had had that dream with Ethan in it, I was hoping I could just see him one last time. To formally say goodbye to him, but I think it was a once in a lifetime chance to see him.

But since Ethan had died that day, I promised to myself that I wouldn't hurt over him too bad. It would kill Taylor's self-confidence and would cause me

to hurt over him even longer than I wanted to; I wanted to remember Ethan, but remember all of the good things that happened between us.

I solemnly changed into one of Taylor's shirts and snuggled up to him in our bed. He kissed my nose.

"I love you, and I always will."

"Love you, too. I'm so sorry about everything that has happened lately. I wish I could change it all."

"So do I." I gave Taylor a soft smile before inhaling his wondrous, woody and musky scent. It calmed me immediately and I quickly fell into a deep sleep before thinking of Ethan's last request from me. His smooth, beautiful voice echoed in my head: "_Don't forget me, but don't hurt over me either. Be happy." _I will, Ethan. If that's all you want, I'll do it.


	19. Another Wedding

**Chapter 19**

I vowed to myself—that I would no longer hurt over Ethan. He told me to not hurt over him and to be happy. And I've done it. For the past six months Ethan has only been remembered as my best friend, and I only remembered the happy times we had together. Tomorrow was a huge day for me—my wedding. I told Taylor that Ethan was only a happy memory, and it was the truth. I never lied to him.

I stared at the ceiling, thinking about what would happen tomorrow. It was two in the morning, and I hadn't gotten any sleep so far. I was nervous, but of course excited. Just thinking of marrying Taylor and being his and _only_ his forever gave me butterflies in my stomach. I didn't even notice the drowsiness take over me.

"_Earthquake!" _

_People were running and flailing in all directions. I was screaming and looking for someplace to run, but I was trapped. I started to panic as the shaking increased tenfold…_

"Get up! Get up! C'mon I have to get you ready!" I heard someone whining and wiped my eyes, to wipe away the sleep. My vision blurred slightly and I focused in and saw Olivia shaking my bed.

"Gah, stop it! You gave me a nightmare!"

"Well, _I'm sorry_! I guess your maid-of-honor will just leave and not come to her own sister's wedding!" She screamed.

"Haha, calm down Liv. You just scared me, that's all. Same old Olivia, eh?"

She let a breath go, "Yeah, yeah. Now get your lazy ass up so Mom, Evelina and I can get you ready. Did you know it's already ten o'clock? The wedding's at five, you know."

I humphed, and lazily got up. "We still have six and a half hours left—remember."

"Are you _kidding_? That is _not_ enough time to get you ready on your wedding day! I sware, sometimes you're as careless as Brady can be."

I laughed and let my sister drag me into my bathroom where my Mom and Evelina were already waiting. Evelina had become best friends over the last six months—we stayed that way all until now. She understood why Ethan had loved me so much…because of the imprint. We didn't tell her; she and Dakota had been dating for those months and she was now pregnant with his baby. So much for being responsible.

The Volturi problem was long taken care of—Aro had only brought his wife, Sulpicia, and only one wolf had phased. Aro, in his creepy voice had told us that '"I only wanted to visit my dear Nessie! I come in peace."' All of us wolves and vampires still hated the repulsive man, and never trusted him, no matter what he said to us.

"Ailish! My goodness, what have you done to your hair?" I reached up my hand to touch my hair and it was extremely knotted.

"Oh, sorry. I was too excited to sleep last night." I admitted sheepishly.

My Mom and Evelina sighed in unison. "Well, we're getting you ready, so lay back and relax." I groaned at Olivia.

"Fine. You know you remind me of a certain vampire that I happen to know." I closed my eyes and tried to relax as they worked on me. Alice Cullen arrived a little while later to help—she might've been a vampire, but she was pretty cool—unless she was in charge of the wedding. I let her help with most of the planning, and most everything and I was completely overwhelmed with it all.

After four hours of masking my face, doing my hair, my makeup, and doing my nails, it was time for me to rise up and put my dress on. When I saw the dress again, I was speechless. It was my dream dress—the one I always wanted, even when I was a little girl.

I quickly wiped at the tear that threatened to come. "You'll ruin your makeup! Stop crying!" My sister yelled at me.

"Alice, I think I've found your twin separated at birth." Alice giggled, a child-like laugh.

"It's time; my baby's getting married!" My Mom gave me a quick squeeze before taking my hands and taking a step back to take a look at me. "You look so beautiful!"

"Thanks Mom." I gave my Mom a hug, trying not to get my hair flattened in the process.

"Alright, enough with this little love fest—it's showtime!" Alice chirped in.

Everyone hauled my dress downstairs to the limo that was waiting for us. The wedding was planned to be on the beach—where I always dreamed of having it.

We drove for thirty minutes before we arrived at the breathtakingly decorated beach. There was an aisle, with nothing but the sand, where my bridesmaids, my maid-of-honor and I were destined to walk. There were candles, about three feet tall, making the aisle. The candles were strewn with beautiful roses and lilies all the way down. At the end, there was a magnificent arch, strewn with the same flowers as the candles. On the left side where my family was sitting, there were my relatives from Irish descent, and relatives from Quileuete descent. On the right side were Taylor's relatives—all descent from Quileuete. I chuckled when I saw all of the bulking Indians squashed between the small and petite wives.

We were right in time for the music to start playing for my bridesmaids to start walking down the aisle. I got out of the car quickly and my Mom directly for me to stand behind all of them. Alice winked at me and whispered a 'good luck,' for only me to hear. I whispered back a thanks and took a deep breath.

"Are you ready?" My Mom asked cautiously.

"I'm ready for Taylor."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Mom." She smiled warmly at me and gave me a quick hug before heading to her seat assigned next to my Grandfather.

My Dad immediately took my mother's place and had his arm locked with mine. I saw that he had teary-eyes and one dropped down from his eyes as he smiled at me.

"I'm not ready to let you go, Ail." His voice broke at the end.

"Dad, don't make _me_ cry now." I felt tears and my running makeup fall down my face. He quickly wiped his finger under my eyes. "I love you so

much, Dad."

"I love you more. You'll never know how much." I smiled a sad smile at him and squeezed my hand on his. I heard the familiar Wagner Wedding March start to play and I prepared myself—not for something bad or terrifying, but something wonderful and exciting. Being married to Taylor meant being with him and starting a family with him—for the rest of my existence. And that was all I needed to know to carry on with this. Knowing that Taylor was on that other side of the aisle, even though I couldn't see him quite yet, was all I needed. Everything was going too fast—the entire wedding. I was already walking into the aisle full of staring faces. I looked up frantically, for the one and only face I wanted to see at this moment, and stopped worrying when I saw his face—the face of my angel, my savior. He looked amazing in the black tuxedo that corresponded magnificently with his bronzed skin. He looked so incredible—no words could describe how he looked or how I felt at this moment.

We were finally at the end of the aisle—I was a step away from being Taylor's forever. I smiled through my tears as my Dad gave my hand a quick squeeze.

"We are gathered here today, to share in love as we watch the beautiful marriage of two young lovers—Taylor and Ailish." The priest continued, "Who gives this woman?"

"I do." I thought my Father's voice sounded much stronger than how I'm sure he really felt inside. Before my Dad walked away, he gave me a swift kiss on the cheek. "Take care of her, please." My Dad gave Taylor a pleading look before he responded.

"Always."

My Dad proceeded to sit next to my mother in the front row. I smiled at him, and looked to the priest.

"Marriage—is something to be taken most seriously. When two people love one another and decided to give all of them up—that is when marriage is to be decided. I can see, just from looking at the two, that the love in their relationship is strong and passionate.

"Since these two love each other so much, they have decided to write their own vows—to try to put their passion in words—something that is not easy to do."

Taylor and I had decided not to read off what the church would want us to say—but what we really felt. That wouldn't be easy to do, like the priest said, because our love was too strong for it to be even described in words.

Taylor started—I got emotional from his first words. "I, Taylor Alex Saux, take you, Ailish Elizabeth Tutuni to be my lawful wedded wife. I'll love you and I'll always love you. I sware to you I will always cherish and protect you—I'll be with you through thick and thin. I'll always trust and believe in you—no matter what happens. You came along and changed everything; you made me a better and happier person. Ever since I met you, I've been madly in love with you, and now you're eternally mine. Nothing will get in between us. Everything I have of mine—my soul and my spirit, is forever yours—I give it to you with everything I have—every fiber of my being. I'm yours." Taylor wasn't crying, but his eyes were unnaturally wet. I was crying, but I tried not to—good thing they put waterproof mascara on me. Now, it was my turn.

"I, Ailish Elizabeth Tutuni, take you, Taylor Alex S-Saux, t-to be my l-law-wful wedded h-husband." I took a deep breath to keep from crying and stuttering any more. "Every day since I was a little girl, I've always dreamt of being with the one person I love irrevocably and unconditionally—that person is you. Our problems later on will be nothing what we haven't already faced. I'll cherish you, support you in anything you do, and most of all, I believe in you—I believe in us and what we have. Nothing or no one can break us apart, ever. I give you my heart because it's nothing without you, Taylor. _I'm_ nothing without you. I never have been and never will be. I'll always be here—with you and nobody else. Ever." I smiled through my tears up at Taylor, and he raised his hand, like he wanted to wipe away my tears, but put it down.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you _husband and wife_. You may kiss the bride." The priest smiled at us before Taylor lifted my chin up and kissed me passionately on the lips—something I never even knew he had. I started kissing back with more intensity than was needed at a wedding, in front of a bunch of people. There was just too much love and magnetic spark in that kiss, now that I knew that Taylor was mine for as long as I lived. My fantasy ended when Taylor reluctantly pulled back. I jutted out my lips in an unattractive pout, and made myself smile to the crowd along with Taylor. We ran out into the cool twilight air, and entered the sleek, black limo. The limo would take us to the reception and from there to our honeymoon in Italy. We decided on it together because Taylor had always wanted to see the historical artifacts and I loved the food—Italian

was my favorite.

I leaned over to kiss Taylor but he put his finger to my lips. "Ah, ah, ah. You'll ruin your makeup."

"Too late." I giggled and leaned over, but he stopped me, once again. "Hey, what's the big idea?" I complained.

"I already told you—you'd ruin your makeup." As he said this, he leaned in towards my partially opened lips.

"Tease." I muttered. Taylor chuckled and squeezed my hand.

We arrived at the reception about five minutes later; I didn't even see why we needed a car—I insisted that I could just walk for ten minutes to the reception like everyone else, but my Mom, my bridesmaids, my maid-of-honor and Alice all pressured me into getting driven. Taylor and I just sat in the car, taking in everything that was before us. The reception was beautifully decorated exactly like the wedding was: strewn with roses and lilies. There were white tables, chairs and tents everywhere, enough for the guests. In the center of everything, there was a large ice sculpture of a wolf. Great, that's just great, Alice. Thanks. There were multiple tiki torches surrounding the entire setting along with scattered twinkle lights. It was wonderfully dazzling … until I saw something that turned me off completely: underneath one of the tents were tables and tables full of food—so much I gaped my mouth in horror.

"Alice had to provide for everyone _and_ the wolves. It's like three times the food you would need from a regular wedding." He laughed and kissed me on the cheek. "May I escort you out, Mrs. Saux?" His lips twitched at the ends.

"That's sounds so weird—but of course in a good way. You may." I laughed and replied before we headed hand in hand towards the group of people talking, sitting and eating.

As soon as we were in sight to everyone, we were surrounded. People were coming up right and left hugging us and giving their congratulations. I barely saw half of the mobs of people coming from all directions—the only focus on my mind was Taylor and I getting away from here in Italy.

We were congratulated by Taylor's relatives, my relatives, the pack—which was awkward because they kept making sarcastic comments to us about how great our honeymoon would be. Taylor told them to shut it or he would replay every moment for them to see when he came back to patrols. That completely kept them quiet about our sex life. Taylor's parents were after that. Taylor's Mom hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear, though I was sure Taylor had heard, "You two are perfect together." I smiled warmly at Mrs. Saux and greeted Mr. Saux graciously.

Then came my parents; I thought I would burst into tears right then and there seeing my Mom's unfathomable expression. Of course she was extremely happy for me, but she was also disappointed for losing me. I could understand that, I loved Taylor and wanted nothing but him, but there would always be a place for my parents. Maybe not as big as a place that there was for Taylor, but there was that spot that thanked them for loving supporting me all those years when I needed them the most.

"You better take care of her, kid." I laughed at my Dad's nickname for Taylor. They gave each other hugs and my Mom smiled and hugged me.

"Mom, I love you."

"I love you, too, Ail."

As soon as we were done with the greetings and congratulations, and eating, it was time for the dances.

It started with a slow song and I started to dance with Taylor when his best man, Seth pulled me away. Even though they weren't in the same pack, they still loved each other. It seemed everyone loved Seth—he was one of the best guys in the pack so I understood why Taylor picked him.

"Having fun?" He asked me.

"No, I'm just having a terrible time." Seth laughed loudly and I was pulled into Brady's arms next.

The rest of the dances I was pretty much away from Taylor the entire time, the last few seconds I was with him, then it was the Father, daughter dance. The song 'Butterfly Kisses' started playing. I absolutely loved this song, but every time I would listen to it, I would start crying uncontrollably. I laid my head on my Dad's shoulders as the music started playing. I listened to the lyrics and started crying into my Dad's tux.

_There's two things I know for sure:  
She was sent here from heaven and she's  
daddy's little girl.  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes and  
I thank god for all the joy in my life  
Oh, but most of all  
For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;  
sticking little white flowers all up in her  
hair; "Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride."  
"I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried."  
In all that I've done wrong I know I must  
have done something right to deserve a hug  
every morning and butterfly kisses at night._

My Dad soothing smoothed the hair on my head and the song went on:

_Sweet 16 today  
She's looking like her mama a little more everyday  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls  
Trying her wings out in a great big world._

_But I remember  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer; sticking  
little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"You know how much I love you, Daddy, But if you  
don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time."  
With all that I've done wrong I must have done  
something right to deserve her love every morning  
and butterfly kisses at night._

_All the precious time  
Like the wind, the years go by.  
Precious butterfly.  
Spread your wings and fly._

_She'll change her name today.  
She'll make a promise and I'll give her away.  
Standing in the bride-room just staring at her.  
She asked me what I'm thinking and I said "I'm not  
sure-I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."  
She leaned over...gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there,  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
"Walk my down the aisle, Daddy-it's just about time."  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry!"_

_Oh, with all that I've done wrong I must have  
done something right.  
To deserve your love every morning and butterfly  
kisses-I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what love is._

_I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember  
every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses._

I was crying hard into my Dad's chest before he kissed me on the forehead and said, "Go. They're waiting for you."

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you, too. Call us when you get there, alright?"

"I will, I promise." I grinned at him before heading off with Olivia, Alice and Evelina to put on a shorter dress—I don't think I would want to wear this huge thing on the plane.

I changed into a knee length, kaki green dress in a small dressing room that was conveniently on the beach and I met Taylor outside. We stood on a small platform, and while covering his eyes, Taylor threw my garner right at Brady—too bad he was already married. I threw my bouquet straight at Evelina, and as soon as she received it she looked to Dakota who smiled back at her.

Taylor and I said our goodbyes to our family and friends and ran into the cold, winter night. I felt sharp stabs at my body and realized the entire pack was chucking the rice at us as hard as they could. We hurriedly jumped into the limo that would take us to the airport.

"Mrs. Taylor Saux." I kept chanting to myself. Taylor chuckled as I snuggled deep into his chest. "I love you, Taylor."

"I love you—" That was all I heard before sleep over-took me.


	20. Aftermath

**Chapter 20**

"Hey, Ail. Wake up. We're at the airport."

"No, cheese doesn't talk!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Hmm?" I realized I said something that made no sense at all, and abruptly sat up. "Oh! Sorry."

"What the hell were you dreaming about?"

I scratched my head, "I'm not really sure."

Taylor guffawed very loudly and picked me up out of the limo and carried me all the way into the airport. Sometime between that I fell asleep, again, and I woke up waiting for the plane to take off. I rubbed my eyes sleepily and regretted it immediately as I felt a stinging in my eyes. "Aw, shit!" I yelled. Everyone looked back at me, including Taylor, and I gave all of them a timid smile.

"What was that for?" Taylor chuckled and kissed my forehead.

I held my eyes open in pain without blinking. "I forgot I had makeup on and I rubbed it into my eyes."

"And you cried out from that?" His lips were twitching at the ends.

"Yes! Have you ever rubbed makeup in your eyes? It's not pleasant."

"Haha alright, sorry. Now get some sleep—we've got a big day ahead of us." Taylor looked at me seductively, and I knew to what he was referring. I blushed, and he lightly stroked my cheek. I snuggled into his chest and fell fast asleep.

"Hello, passengers. We are right about to land so keep your seatbelts safely fastened and stay in your seats. Thank you." The intercom went off and I looked to Taylor. He was laying his head on mine and softly snoring in my ear. I giggled, and just that sound woke him up. I laughed wondering how I woke him up and the intercom didn't.

"Hey sleepy head." He smiled slowly at me.

"Hey yourself." I hugged myself to Taylor's abs again as the plane roughly landed.

We were waiting for people to pass us up, extremely scared, like we would come up and hit them. People were bringing their carry-on items with them and practically ran past the seats that Taylor and I were sitting at.

All in all, it took us thirty minutes to wait for everyone to receive their carry-on items, run past our seats, through the doors. Taylor and I just held onto each other chuckling at every single person; we were in no hurry—especially me. I was worried about what it felt like. I admitted it: I was scared. But I wondered why. Taylor would never hurt me, so why was I so nervous? I guess beginners luck said it all…I would have bad luck, knowing me. I blushed silently as we walked past the seats wondering if Taylor had ever done _it_ before. I really hoped I was his first.

The pilot tipped his hat off to us as we left the doors to the inside of the airport. I was sure glad that Taylor took Italian when he was in high school because I couldn't understand any sign that popped out at me except one: Gabinetti.

"Taylor, I need to use the restroom."

"Alright, take your time."

I walked slowly to the restroom and cupped cold water into my hands and splashed it on my face. I needed to take a few deep breaths without anyone near me. I locked the bathroom door, knowing that nobody else was in the stalls and sat in a small corner. I placed my head on my knees and just took deep breaths. I couldn't quite understand why I was so nervous. I guess it was because I knew what would happen tonight and I didn't know what to expect. Of course I didn't doubt Taylor and I, I was just nervous. But why? Arg, this question just wouldn't resolve.

I swiftly got to my feet when I heard someone try to open the door. I could smell Taylor's unique musky scent through the door and opened it to his concerned face.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry—it's nothing."

His brows furrowed. "Doesn't _look_ like nothing." I bit my lip and turned away. He immediately turned my face back to his and laid his forehead on mine. "You know you can tell me anything. Right?"

"Of course." I was too preoccupied with his intoxicating scent that I could barely think straight. Taylor leaned towards me. Taylor was leaning down towards me, on the floor and his lips were an inch from mine.

"Ahem!" I jumped back from Taylor and he did the same to see an old woman staring at us sternly. "Spero che lei sa che questo è la stanza di signora, il giovane! [I hope that you know this is a lady's room, young man!]"

"Sì. Sono spiacente. [Yes. I'm sorry ma'm.]" The old woman took her reddish brown handbag and hit him in the gut with it. Taylor didn't move an inch from where he was standing and just looked down at the woman. Boy, did she have some nerve! If he wasn't such a sweet person then I think she would be in trouble. She dropped the bag and clutched her arms. Aw, poor lady. I forgot how strong we were built. "Oh! Sono così spiacente! , Mi ha lasciato qui l'aiuta su. [Oh ma'm! I'm so sorry! Here, lemme help you up.]" Taylor reached his hand out to help her up, but she smacked him away.

"Lei ha fatto abbastanza! [You've done enough!]" She walked away muttering something else that I couldn't understand.

"Ugh, what was she saying? And what were _you_ saying?"

"She was just mumbling about how this is a lady's room. Blah, blah, blah. People are so grumpy!"

I laughed out loud. "You know you sound like an irritated five-year-old, right?"

"Sure, sure." Taylor kissed my forehead and lifted me up lightly. He had our carry-on and suitcases outside the door. He managed to carry me outside with all of our bags. I kissed his neck while we were on the escalator, and he dropped all of the bags. They went tumbling down and hit a few people on their way down. Taylor and I looked at one another, both with large openings in our mouths.

"Oops." I mumbled. Taylor quickly set me down and ran down the escalator, fumbling for the rolling suitcases. I was laughing hysterically the entire time,

while people glared at me. I finally reached the bottom, with a frantic looking Taylor waiting for me. As every person who got hit by the falling suitcases walked past us, Taylor would say "Sono così spiacente!" which I was assuming meant 'sorry,' or something like that anyway.

I was still giggling when Taylor turned to me. "Alright. Can we _finally_ go?" It was killing both of us being in this stuffy airport, with hundreds of people surrounding us.

We found the limo driver holding up a sign that had 'Saux' written on the front in big, black letters. In Forks, it was eight a.m., but here in Italy it was eleven p.m.

--I wasn't tired at all, even though most people here would be in bed sleeping—Taylor and I would be doing something else to occupy that time…

"Ailish!"

"Huh? What?"

"You spaced out on me again." He snickered lightly.

"Ugh. Sorry." I snuggled into his chest and arrived around twelve o'clock at our rented beach-house.

"Ringraziarla molto, il signore." [Thank you very much, sir.]

"Nessuno problema. Ora, ciò sarà dieci euro." [No problem. Now, that will be ten euros.] Taylor handed the limo driver over our money and we quietly went out into the cool, winter night.

I gasped in shock, awe and wonder at looking at the very beautiful beach house. It had the most amazing porch surrounding the house—the ones you only saw in catalogs and older houses. The house was an off white that matched almost perfectly with the color of the smooth sand. There were many windows with light brown shutters covering them—the light brown wood of the front porch matched with the shutters. On the porch, there were two wooden rocking chairs, along with a khaki green hammock, overlooking the ocean. It was such a serene sight that I was speechless.

"You like it?" Taylor whispered seductively in my ear, biting the tip of it.

I giggled. "Yes, of course."

"Well let's go inside—see what the bedroom has in store for us."

"Sounds good to me." Taylor swiftly picked me up and lead me to the back of the house, all the way, stripping both of our clothes off and kissing passionately.

"Ethan! Come back!" I yelled out and jumped to a sitting position, breathing heavily.

Taylor ran at inhuman speed onto the bed and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Ail, honey! What's wrong? What happened? Did you have a bad dream? A good dream? Tell me!"

I laughed, a nervous laugh, and replied. "Calm down! I'm okay; I just had a dream, that's all."

"I'm sorry, you just scared me. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. Maybe later, though."

"Alright. You want some breakfast? I made _pancakes_!"

"Wow. You actually made something? Nah, I'm not really hungry right now."

"Okay. I'll be in, in a second. I have to…" I grabbed my wrist and outstretched my arms forward. I felt smaller somehow…I heard a loud beeping noise, so loud that I had to cover my ears, and Taylor had to do the same.

"You idiot! That's the fire alarm! You burned the pancakes!" I screamed at him.

"Shit!" I laughed as Taylor ran back into the kitchen. I got up and walked slowly into the bathroom. I felt weak, somehow. I took in my reflection and gasped, shocked. My hair had gotten lighter—almost the same golden color I had before I turned into a werewolf. My eyes had always been a green color, even when I was a werewolf, but now they were the same color they were before I turned. My skin was a partially lighter tone; I wasn't as tall as I

usually was; my arms and legs were smaller proportioned than they were yesterday. What was going on? Was I actually turning back into—I screamed. I couldn't believe what was before my eyes. In my underwear was a streak of red. My period! I started to cry from the happiness I was feeling—of all the months I was trying not to phase, it finally paid off. _Finally_.

The door burst open and a frantic Taylor stood in the way. "_What is going_…oh my god!" His eyes popped out of his head. "Oh honey! I'm so happy for you!" I cried into his shoulder and he smoothed out my hair soothingly.

"I can't believe it! _Finally_!" I cried a while more and wiped away my tears—I had another idea. "Why don't we celebrate?" I smiled crookedly and seductively.

"Why don't we?" Déjà vu occurred. Again, Taylor carried me at inhuman speed to our bedroom, kissing me and stripping our clothes all at once.

The rest of the honeymoon included Taylor and I just eating all of the delicious Italian food in sight, sightseeing all of the beautiful and historic buildings, visiting museums, and relaxing at the ocean. The scenery was magnificently beautiful and we couldn't seem to see enough of it.

It was now three months past the honeymoon, and we were relaxing at our home one-day when I started getting worried: I hadn't had my period this month—I was praying to god that I wasn't turning back again. I was taking yoga classes, and Taylor was, also, so we could control our anger, so I could continue being a human and Taylor could stop phasing to age with me.

Lately I had been feeling extraordinarily hungry and nauseated. I wasn't worried about being nauseated, really, just being hungry. What was I doing wrong? Why was I turning back?

I called up my sister and she didn't understand why either—something was in her voice, though. I couldn't place it exactly, was it excitement? But I thought we were over this…her being jealous. Why was she excited for me to turn back? I immediately hung up the phone when she said she was coming over ASAP.

Thirty minutes later, the doorbell rang. I didn't bother answering it—I was

still too pissed. Unfortunately, she knew where the spare key was.

"Hey! What the hell? I say I'm coming over and you hang up on me! What's that about?"

"Just leave me alone."

"Hell no I'm not leaving you alone! I'm too excited. I think I know what's going on!"

"What? That I'm turning back into a wolf! Yeah, thanks for telling me that. I already know!"

"NO! Gah! You're such an idiot, Ail! _Listen to me_!"

"WHAT?!" Now I was getting angry.

"I think you're pregnant." What did she just say?

"_What_?"

"I said I think you're…"

"I heard what you said, dammit!"

"Then why did you say…"

"I'm in shock!"

"Happy? Or bad shock?"

"Of course happy shock!" Tears welled up in my eyes as I ran into my sister's arms. "I'm pregnant! How could I not have noticed?"

"You were too preoccupied with turning back that you didn't even realize it." She squeezed me then let go. She rummaged through her purse, looking for something.

"Aha!" She pulled out a little brown bag.

"What's that?"

"You didn't think I would come here, unprepared, would you?"

I snatched the bag from her hands and ran into the bathroom as fast as my legs would push me. I waited anxiously in anticipation for five minutes for the word to pop up on the little stick that would make my life complete.

Waiting…

Waiting…

Waiting…

_Yes._

I squealed in joy and ran back out to my sister's arms. I bawled into her arms. I noticed that my life was going all too fast: three months ago, I married Taylor. We went on the honeymoon; we came back to La Push. I got pregnant. I loved how everything was turning out absolutely perfect, but why couldn't everything slow down to a halt? Life was speeding away from me at a reckless pace and I didn't have the power to stop it.

Olivia let go of me as we heard a car pulling into the driveway.

"It's him. I can't wait to…"

"Ssshhh! He can hear us!"

"Oh. Right."

"I'll be going now to tell Brady the news. I'm so happy for you, little sis." She kissed my cheek and headed out the door, right when Taylor was heading in.

"Hey, Liv. What are _you_ doing here?"

"You'll see." She smirked and headed towards her car.

"I'll see what?!" He yelled back at her; she just giggled. "What's going on?"

"Sheesh. Why so serious?"

"Because nobody's telling me what's going on!"

"Oh, _calm down_. You're so damn high-strung."

"I wouldn't be if you just told me…"

"I'm pregnant." I interrupted. Taylor's eyes got wide and his mouth dropped.

"Y-You're _what_?"

"I'm _pregnant_." He stared at me a few seconds more. I was worried he was unhappy about the ordeal. I was going to say something before he burst out laughing.

He ran to me and picked me up gently, but swiftly, and twirled me around. I started laughing along with him.

"Oh my god! This is wonderful!" He set me down and kissed me briefly on the cheek, before setting me down on the couch.

"Do you need anything? Are you hurting? How do you know? When did this happen? _How_ did this happen?" He started throwing all these questions at me at once, and I thought my head would explode.

"Woah. Calm down. You just gave me a headache."

"I'm sorry! Here! You should be in bed. Let me…" I started to lift me up but I smacked his hands away.

"Gosh. If you're going to be this way then I might as well kick you out for the next nine months." I snickered.

"Not funny." The ends of Taylor's mouth were twitching. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well, to answer your last question, this happens when a man and a woman love each other and decide to—" Taylor started laughing extremely hard. His eyes watered and he held his sides.

"Okay. Enough humoring me. What do you _really_ need?"

"All I want is for you to lay with me." I patted the side of the couch that was open.

"Er, I don't think that's enough space for me." He chuckled and lifted me off the couch, laid underneath me, and placed me on top of him.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

I snuggled into his chest, like I always did, and fell asleep, dreaming of a baby with Taylor's warm, chocolate brown eyes and bronze colored skin.


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Push!" The nurse yelled. I gritted my teeth against the strain of pain that was emerging my body. Yes, I have had worse—phasing for the first time was an incredible pain. I've had many times when I've just had flat out pain, that hurt extremely bad, but this was the second. It was so painful that tears started to drip down my face—I tried to hold back as many groans, cries, and tears as much as possible for Taylor's sake; I could tell from just looking at him right now that seeing me in pain made him extraordinarily pained and worried about me.

I looked in the mirror that was on the wall across from me to see if my baby was _finally_ out. Her/his head was just peaking out. Now, I was getting impatient; twenty-two hours of contractions was long enough! And _now_ this! Ugh, how long would this pain go on for? Him! I looked straight at Taylor.

"You!—You did this to me!" I screamed.

"Ail, honey, concentrate!" I moaned in pain and Taylor squeezed my hand encouragingly. "You can do this. I know you can."

"Easy for _you_ to say! You get to stand there and watch!" Sarcastic replies just kept spilling from my mouth. Now I see why they always say to never get a pregnant and hormonal woman angry.

Taylor rolled his eyes. Then abruptly got serious. "Keep going, Ail! The head's out!" I looked at the mirror, and sure enough, my baby's head was poking out. I tried to think of things to distract me, while I was trying to push the shoulders out—I could tell that this would be the hardest part.

I had decided right from when I learned when I was pregnant that I would do natural childbirth—it would be much healthier for my baby than chemicals being put into their body. When I came out as a newborn, I was drugged up from demoral for the painful contractions my Mother was put through, caused by induced labor. I refused to have that done to my baby—she would be healthy, given breast milk instead of formula, and during my entire pregnancy, I never ate anything except natural and organic foods…it drove Taylor crazy. He complained every day about not having enough money to supply me constantly with expensive health foods. But as soon as I gave him a sad face asking 'You don't care about our baby's health?' he immediately gave in to my wanting.

I squeezed Taylor's hand so hard that I thought that even my human strength would crush it. I'm sure it felt light to him, though.

"Shoulders are out!" The doctor stated. "Alright, Ailish. A few more pushes and you'll be done. Ready?"

"Y-Y-Yes." I stuttered

"Push!"

I moaned in pure agony as I felt something being pulled from me. I stopped and stared as the doctor pulled a beautiful baby before my eyes.

"It's a boy!" I smiled and put my hands out to hold him. I heard the wail and cry of his voice and wanted to comfort him so badly. Dammit, if they didn't give me my baby _right now_, all hell would break loose. The nurse grabbed a small blue blanket, wrapped my beautiful baby boy in it, and handed him to me. Well _fi-nal-ly_! Taylor and I both gasped in unison when we looked at our amazingly, stunning baby boy.

He had my eyes—hazel green. They were uniquely flecked with gold and chocolate brown intermixed. His skin tone was between my light, but not pale, skin tone and Taylor's bronze skin. He had Taylor's hair color, his eye shape, his ears, nose, and face structure. Pretty much everything about my little boy was from Taylor. Well, of course, except the eyes. They were what made him so unique—my little boy. How lucky was I? The father of my little boy was standing right next to me—so awed at this tiny life that emerged from me.

"You will never go through that again. I forbid it." Taylor sternly said.

"Ah, it wasn't _that_ bad." I sarcastically replied.

"Sure it wasn't." A grim look crossed his face. "That was just as hard for you as it was for me, seeing you in pain."

"I'm sorry. Wait why am I even saying sorry?" I huffed and Taylor chuckled.

"Be right back." He whispered in my ear.

Taylor ran out of the room, and even from where I was sitting, I heard him boastfully yell, "It's a _boy_!" Of course, with how loud the pack was, I heard them all yell their congratulations. Wait, how many of all of them were here? My eyes popped out of my head when I saw Sam, Seth, Collin, Brady, Paul, Jared, Olivia, my Mom, Dad, Taylor's Mom and Dad walk in the room. Oh. My. God. I just had a baby for Christ's sake! I need some privacy.

My newly baby boy was crying in my arms, and I tried to calm him down—he only started crying as everyone walked into the room. He must like his privacy, like me.

"Alright. Everyone out! I _just_ had a baby, I'm _exhausted_, and I'm not about to let _anyone_ hold him unless I say so! OUT!" Everyone murmured things about me being a hormonal , and I just rolled my eyes. It was nice to know that I could still partially use my alpha voice.

Taylor stopped my parents, his parents, Olivia and Brady from walking out of the room, and the pack gave them curious looks.

"What do you need, Mommy?" Olivia asked me, smiling and staring at the tiny life I was holding in my hands. "He's beautiful, you know."

"Thanks, Liv. And Taylor and I decided that we wanted you and Brady to be the godparents." Her eyes popped out of her head and she squealed out of excitement.

"Ssshhh! He finally settled down!" I whispered to her.

"Oh, sorry." She bit her lip and giggled. Olivia leaned into Brady and looked up into his eyes. She whispered something in his ear, and he chuckled. I looked curiously at Taylor and he just mouthed 'Later.'

"Okay. That's all." I whispered.

"But can't I hold him first?" Olivia practically begged.

"Not today."

"Your so stingy." Taylor said and chuckled.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and Olivia and Brady quietly left the room. My parents and Taylor's parents were still lingering in the room, all mesmerized my baby's gaze. I couldn't blame them—his eyes were amazing.

Silent tears roamed down my Mom's and Taylor's Mom's face.

"I can't believe I'm a grandmother!" My Mom shouted. I almost yelled at my Mom to leave the room before Taylor interrupted me.

"Can you guys give us a minute?" He inquired. I silently thanked him in my head. Everyone murmured their 'Yes's' and 'Sure's' and soundlessly left the room. Well thank goodness they were all gone!

"Have we even decided on any names?" I gasped—I hadn't even thought of _any_. At _all_.

"I haven't a clue." I admitted sheepishly.

"Well, it's your choice." Taylor replied.

I hesitated a moment to answer. What _would_ I name him? The thought popped into my mind and I immediately answered. "Ethan." I stared into the mesmerizing eyes of our breath-taking baby boy. Ethan…Ethan Taylor Saux. It sounded perfect.

"Ethan it is." Taylor kissed Ethan's fragile forehead before I unwillingly handed him over to Taylor; I needed to relax—I was more exhausted than I had ever been in my entire life. I laid back and reclined in my uncomfortable hospital bed. I wasn't sure if my mind was playing tricks on me, but I could've sworn I felt a warm, invisible presence beside me—somehow, I didn't know how I knew, that it was Ethan beside me. _Thank you, _I whispered in my head, and I knew he could hear me. One last coherent thought lingered in my head before I drifted to sleep: What could life possibly throw at Taylor and I next?


End file.
